


Holding stars

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Apprenticeship, M/M, Violence, aaron at school, aaron being a big brother, aggressive Gordon, living in a block of flats, meeting Robert, working in a garage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron and Liv are living with Gordon in their flat. Aaron wants a better life for him and his sister. Maybe he can achieve that by meeting someone that changes everything.





	1. Got to try

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long running story. I have a lot of plans for this.

Aaron rolled over in his bed, pressing his face further into the pillow trying to block the noise coming from the hallway.  
Suddenly the door flew open “get the hell up. GET UP!”  
This was normal. This was Aaron's life. He slowly pulled the covers away from his body and stood up from the bed. He hated his life. He hated his family, apart from his little sister, he loves her more than anything else in the world.  
Gordon stormed into Aaron's bedroom once again. “If your late I'm going to batter you one.”  
“I won't be Dad!”  
Gordon slammed is hand against the wall in rage “My names Gordon.”  
Aaron's face dropped because he's always called him Gordon but he must have been tired and accidentally called him Dad without noticing.  
“Sorry.” Aaron's said quietly.  
“Get to fucking school” he said harshly and slammed the door hard.  
Aaron let out a deep breath and slowly got dressed. 

As he walked into the small kitchen diner he smiled at his sister as she sat eating her breakfast. “Alright sis?”  
“Yeah good bro” she smiled back.  
Aaron loved his sister. She was 5 years younger than him but that didn't mean they didn't act the same age. She always seemed older then she was. She had learnt to look after herself a lot of the time. That made Aaron sad at the thought but he knew what it was like growing up with a Family like theirs, it wasn't easy. She was tougher because of it.  
“Do you talk like that at school?” Aaron asked with a smile.  
“Like what?”  
“Gangster?”  
“Yo” she said smiling as she shoved more toast into her mouth.  
Aaron picked his backpack off the floor. “Right finish that then we'll have to leave.”  
“I need to do my hair.”  
“We haven't got time”  
“ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE?” Gordon shouted, coming round the corner from the hallway.  
Aaron jumped at his loud voice. “Were now going.”  
Aaron wearing a pleading look towards his sister.  
She knew the look. She knew they had to leave.  
She picked up her bag also and they both quickly headed out the door. 

As they walked down the steps of the tower block of flats Aaron placed his arm around Liv.  
“As soon as I can I'll get us out of here.”  
“I know.” Liv said with a half smile.  
“You don't believe me do you? I will Liv I promise we'll have a good life. We just need to get away from Gordon.”

Liv smiled. Not a real smile and Aaron knew it. “I know you will.”  
She did mean it. She knew how much Aaron wanted to protect her but she had been hearing it for years.  
“You mean everything to me sis.”  
Liv gave another smile. “Right back at you bro.”  
Aaron couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

Aaron didn't mind school. He didn't have very many mates but he was happy enough to just get on with it and spend most lunch times by himself. He liked learning. He like listening to teacher that cared and making the most out of the education. He loved cars and dreamed of being a able to fix them, build engines up and pull them apart bit by bit. He wanted to work somewhere where he could spend his whole day getting greasy and dirty under some rusty old machine. That was his goal.  
“Oh loser. Maybe your should wash now again.”  
Liam. Liam was a boy in his class, he loved to wind Aaron up, always trying to push Aaron's buttons.  
“Twat” Aaron shouted back.  
Aaron didn't let people bully him, he had enough of that at home.  
“Maybe you should go fuck your self” Aaron shouted.  
“Maybe I'll fuck your mum” Liam said calmly with a smirk.  
“Well that would be impressive as she died 4 years ago.”  
With that Liam looked a little shocked. he just turned around with his stupid group of mates and walked away.  
Aaron didn't take no shit. 

As he and Liv walked home they stopped off at the local shop to get Liv some sweets. He still had some money let over from Christmas and he promised her he'd buy her some.  
“Here, enjoy.”  
“Thanks.”  
As they walked a little further Liv stopped and started unzipping her school bad. She pulled out a piece of paper.  
“Here.” She handed it to Aaron.  
“What's this?” He started reading it and smiled.  
“They won't want me”  
“They will.” She smiled at her big Brother. “You need to try.”  
It was a ad for an apprenticeship at a local garage down the road. Looking for a young enthusiastic person to join their team.  
“I'm just a kid Liv.”  
“Your 16”  
“Yeah and I have school.”  
“Your in your last year so maybe you could get a few days off a week for a apprenticeship somewhere if it get you a job.”  
Aaron had heard about kids in his year doing that. He was always jealous of them.  
“Maybe.” Aaron whispered to himself, imagining how amazing it would be.  
“You need to at least try.”  
“Your right.” Aaron smiled. “I need to try. Listen don't tell Gordon.”  
“I won't.” Liv knew Gordon would tell him he's not good enough and make him second guess himself.  
As they walked onto their flat they could hear the sound, a familiar sound of the bed banging into the wall as moaning sounds echoed through the flat. Unfortunately this was normal for them. For Liv an 11 year old. He grabbed her hand and his mp3 from his bag as they headed into his room. He placed the earphones in her ears as they waited for the woman to leave. Gordon had a lot of woman in the flat, someone there almost every other day.

Aaron heard the woman leave and slowly took the headphones away from Liv's ears. She smiled. She was used to it.  
Aaron walked into the kitchen she started making him and Liv some sandwiches while she made them some juice squash.  
Gordon walked in with a smile on his face.  
“Good day at school kids?”  
They were both used to him being nicer after he'd been with a woman.  
“Fine” they both said in unison.  
Gordon grabbed the sandwich that Aaron had just finished making and took a bite. “Thanks son!”  
Aaron's blood boiled but he didn't react.  
“I'm off down the pub” he mumbled with a mouth full of bread. “See you in the morning.”  
He left the flat with a slam of the door.  
Aaron breathed a sigh of relief because he knew he'd have a moderately chilled out evening now he'd gone. 

It was the next day and Aaron was in his first lesson which Happened to be one he liked the most. Art. He always seemed to be good at creative stuff and it seemed to relax him. The only one thing he didn't like was Liam was also in this class. He was the other side of the room but he always managed to still piss him off.  
“Nice painting dick head!” Liam laughed  
“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Aaron smiled up at him.  
“Maybe give it to your shit head Dad!”  
Aaron knew how Liam worked. He insulted your family or threatened to sleep with them.  
“Maybe I will.”  
Liam's smile faded. He hated that he never effected Aaron the same as other people.  
“Maybe he'll love it so much he'll get a hard on and wank over it.”  
Aaron wanted to laugh because he was getting desperate with his insults.  
“Yep. Maybe.” Aaron smiled.  
Liam just huffed and walked away. But as he walked back past he knocked the paint pot over onto Aaron's work.  
“Thanks for that. Dick.” Aaron's hissed.  
Liam smiled as he laughed with his mates But the laughing didn't last long as the teacher had see it and he was escorted out the class. As he caught Liam's eye on the way out he smiled with his biggest fuck you smile he could. 

That afternoon Aaron went to the heads office and asked to speak to his head of year. He wanted to see if he could try and get this apprenticeship.  
He was in the office for over half and hour but it was good news, if he could get it then he'd be aloud to get at least 2 days off school a week.  
That even walking back home with Liv he was feeling positive.  
“I'm so proud.” She said holding his arm.  
“Don't get to excited. I haven't actually got it yet.”  
Liv nodded. “I know but you could and that's amazing.”  
Aaron smiled to himself thinking about actually working in a garage 2 days a week. His dream job. 

When they got home Gordon was in a foul mood. He was shouting down the phone and then slammed it again the wall. From what Aaron heard he'd lost some money playing cards and now wanted some of it back saying it wasn't played fair.  
Aaron walked into the living room to see he'd already eaten as there was take away packages all over the table. It looked he'd had mates round and they'd trashed the place.  
He walked into the kitchen to try and find something to have to tea. There was literally nothing.  
Gordon walked past the kitchen door heading for the front door.  
“Hey Gordon there's no food.” Aaron shouted.  
“I'm going out” he shouted back.  
“What he hell are we meant to eat?”  
Aaron walked to the hall way seeing Gordon half way of the door. “Not my problem”  
“It is your problem. We are your kids, your children, your meant to look after us.”  
Aaron could see the rage building in his face but Aaron kept going.  
“Just because mum died it doesn't mean you can do what the hell you want. Your not a dad your Fucking useless.”  
Before Aaron knew it he was pinned up against the wall with his fathers hands around his neck. “Don't you fucking speak to me like that you piece of shit. You don't deserve to be treated nicely because your not worth it. I hate you and I wish it was you who died in that crash not your mum. She was worth 100 of you. So fuck off and don't tell me what to do.” The pain in Aaron's neck was becoming unbearable.  
Gordon dropped his hands and charged out the door. As soon as he left Aaron collapsed to the floor in a heap. He's didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it.  
Liv opened her bedroom door quietly and went and sat next to her big bother. Sadly she was used to it.  
“You alright?”  
She asked as she hugged his side.  
He knew she's seen and heard a lot worse “I'm fine.” He said with a shaky voice. He rested his head on top of hers and hugged his little sister. “I'll get us away from him. I promise”  
Liv smiled and squeezed him tighter. 

 

The garage looked perfect, it wasn't a new posh place it was oldish and well worked in.  
Aaron walked up to the office door at the side of the garage. He was nervous but if he didn't try then he'd never get away from that hell hole.  
Soon after he knocked he heard a mans voice telling him to come in. He walked in the door and up to the counter. A middle aged man with a white shirt on stood there with a smile.  
“How can I help you?”  
Aaron's suddenly felt very nervous. “Hi. Erm I was wondering if I could apply for the apprenticeship that you have advertised for.”  
The man looked at him for a second. “Can I ask how old you are?”  
“I'm 16. I'm still at school but they said because I'm in my last year I'm aloud to take time off for an apprenticeship” Aaron's voice was a little shaky.  
The man smiled. “Yeah that's fine. We've had a few lad here before your age. But they never last, there always more interested in mucking about and getting the time off school then actually learning to work in a garage.”  
“I've wanted to work on car since I was little. It's my dream job.” Aaron then felt awkward because he sounded like he was making it up. “I'm fascinated in engineering.”  
The man smiled. “Ok son. Write your details down and I'll contact your school.”  
Aaron moved closer to the counter and picked a pen up from the side. He wrote down everything he could think of and passed it to the man.  
“Thanks.” Aaron said with a smile. “Promise I'm not messing you around.”  
As Aaron headed for the door the man called him back. “You free for a little now, I could get some of the guys to show you around.”  
Aaron's heart started to beat faster. He was excited at the thought. “I'd love that” he cringed at his own world but followed the man behind the counter and into the garage.  
“I'm Kevin by the way and this is Lewis my son.” Lewis looked up and gave Aaron a nod. “And this” as he pointed to a bloke that was half inside a car Bonet “is Robert.” The tall blonde man lifted his head up and smiled.  
Aaron's heart trying to tell his brain to stop staring and say hi.  
As Kevin looked at Aaron with a sideways look wondering why he hadn't spoken Aaron suddenly remembered how to speak.  
“Hi.” Is all be said and looked like a kid in a sweet shop as he looked at all the cars.  
“Like what you see?” Robert said with a chuckle.  
Aaron eyes fixed on the cars. “Yeah. This place is cool.” Cringing again at himself he looked back at Kevin with a smile.  
Kevin slightly pointed in Aaron's direction “lads this is Aaron. He's hoping to be our new apprentice here and he has a passion for cars. Maybe you guys can show him around quickly.  
Lewis piped up “I've gotta get this done before Mic gets back”  
Robert looked at Aaron. “Here give us a hand with this.”  
Aaron looked at Robert and walked towards him. He stood next to him in front of the car.  
“See this?” Robert pointed at something on the Engine.  
“Yeah”  
“This is what runs the electronics, the electrical system, its damaged so we need to replace it.”  
Aaron nodded, trying to take in everything he was saying.  
“Hold this down.” Aaron placed his hand on the plastic lid and watched as Robert cut off some of the wires and reattached them further along the line.  
After 20 minutes the car was fixed and Aaron was buzzing.  
“Fixed your first car!” Robert said as he could see the excitement on Aaron's face.  
“Well you fixed it.” Aaron said embarrassed at how much he was smiling.  
“You helped and you learnt.”  
“Thanks.”  
Aaron looked at his watch. “Shit.”  
“What”  
“I've gotta get my sisters tea.”  
“What?”  
Aaron looked at Robert. “Err nothing. Listen thanks for putting up with me.”  
“What's that meant to mean?”  
“Well thanks for not just getting annoyed because I'm a school kid that doesn't have a clue. Most people wouldn't be bothered to help.”  
“Well that's not me. I was just like you once and now I'm in a job that I love. I know how it works.”  
Aaron smiled.  
He looked at this watch again. “I've got to go.” He headed towards the door of the office part of the garage.  
“See you when you start then” Robert shouted.  
Aaron felt a rush of happiness “yeah hopefully.”  
He left the garage and met Kevin back in office.  
“So, had fun?” Kevin asked putting down the phone.  
“Yeah it was great. Robert taught me a few things.”  
“He's a good lad is our Robert, started just like you did. Has a really passion for machinery.”  
Aaron wanted to stop and chat but he knew he needed to get home. “Thanks for everything, I have to go but hopefully I'll hear from the school if I can get a placement here.”  
“Yeah I'll contact them tomorrow.”  
“Thank you.”  
Aaron left the garage with a smile on his face.


	2. First day

It had been a week since Aaron had heard anything from the school about his apprenticeship but when the head took him out of class to tell him he'd be starting the next day at the garage he was ecstatic. He found Liv in the next break time to tell her and she couldn't have been happier for him.   
Later that evening, sitting in his room he thought about all the things he'd get up to the next day, what he'd have to do and how he'd get on with everyone, he was nervous but excited nervous. He could hear the tele from the living room as his Dad was asleep on the sofa. He often slept there, passed out from drinking all day.   
Liv was staying the night at her friends. She was lucky. It always did put his mind at ease when he knew she was somewhere safe.   
Aaron was in a good mood, better mood then he had been recently and as he slumped down into his mattress an idea came into his mind. He quickly got off the bed and pushed a chair up against the door of his bedroom. He moved his wardrobe slightly forward as he reached for the magazine that was hidden behind it.   
Aaron knew he was gay. He'd always known so when he had an opportunity to get a gay mag that someone had left in a public toilets he didn't think twice. He jumped back into bed and opened the mag. It didn't take long for him to get hard as he slid his hand into his boxers, slowly rubbing himself and imagining being with the men in the pictures, he imagined what it would feel like to touch another man to feel another man inside him. After a couple of minutes he came hard with a groan and relaxed into the bed letting the feeling spread through his body. he cleaned up and put the magazine back in its hiding place. He didn't know what Gordon would do if he ever found out but he knew he wouldn't be happy. 

The next day Aaron arrived a little late to the garage but he couldn't face to let Liv walk to school on her own.   
He walked into the office and immediately apologised.   
“I'm so sorry I'm late.”  
Kevin looked at the clock.   
“It's only 5 minutes, I'm sure I'll let you off.”  
Aaron smiled. “Thanks.”  
“Right let's get started then yeah” Kevin said rubbing his hands together.   
“Sounds good.”

They made their way into the garage and Kevin handed Aaron a pair of blue overalls.   
“You'll need these.”   
Aaron took them, saying thanks as he awkwardly put them on.   
As he turned around the garage doors opened as Robert drove a car into the shop that didn't sound very good. He parked it and hopped out.   
“Hello again.” Robert said with a smile.   
“Hey.”   
“Here we go then lad, got you something to work on.” Robert said with a smile nodding towards the car.   
“She needs some love and attention.”  
Kevin looked at Robert. “You alright to have Aaron helping you on this?”  
“Yeah, no problem.”  
“Good. I've got far to much paper work to be getting on with.”  
Kevin walked back Into the office as Aaron just looked at Robert waiting for instructions.   
“Right. Better get started then.”  
Aaron followed Robert to the front of the car as Robert popped the bonnet. 

After a few hours Aaron was loving life. He was learning so much and Robert was clearly impressed by how quick he was learning.   
“You really do love all this don't you!” Robert asked.   
“Yeah. I love it.”  
Robert smiled. “Ok. Time for a cuppa.”  
“Sounds good.”   
“Do you want tea or coffee?”  
“Coffees good thanks. Milk no sugar.”  
Robert make the drinks in the corner of the garage before bringing them over. They sat on a small bench at the back of the garage.   
“Is that alright?” Robert asked Aaron handing him his coffee.   
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Roberts knee was touching Aaron when they first sat down but Robert soon moved it away. That small amount of contact made Aaron feel the heat spread over his cheeks.   
Aaron hadn't ever been around someone who looked like Robert. He was blonde with freckles scattering his face and neck. He was tall and looked in good shape. He was beautiful and Aaron had definitely noticed.   
“So do you like school?”  
Aaron was ripped from his thoughts.   
“Yeah, well not really but I don't hate it.”  
“Are you mates jealous you get to miss some school?”  
Aaron didn't know how to answer that as he didn't really have any mates.   
“Yeah some of them are.” He said with a awkward smile.   
Robert noticed. “Is there something wrong?”  
Aaron looked down at his coffee. “I don't really have any mates. You probably think I'm a loser it's just I never seem to get on with many problem.”  
Robert smiled. “Just because you haven't got loads of mates doesn't make you a loser.”   
“Sounds like it.”  
“Well your not.”  
“Thanks but you don't actually know me..so”  
“Right. Sorry.”  
Aaron immediately felt bad. “Sorry I didn't mean to be snarky.”  
Robert just smiled weakly.   
Aaron shifted in his seat. “I guess I'm just not used to people being nice to me.”  
“Well I'm a pretty nice guy.” Robert smiled.   
Aaron laughed. “Weirdo more like.”   
Robert smacked his arm gently. “Watch it you!”  
They both laughed feeling comfortable with each other. Aaron looked up at Robert as he caught Robert looking back at him.   
“What?” Aaron asked as Robert didn't take eyes off him.   
“Nothing.” Robert didn't know why he wasn't looking, It was something about Aaron, when he smiled he looked so beautiful.   
Robert looked away and walked back towards the car. Aaron didn't really know what to make of it but he didn't mind because the sight of watching Robert walk away was a good one. 

They continued to work on the car. As Aaron was looking at what Robert was trying to explain to him about the engine the car bonnet suddenly fell onto Aaron's head. There was a load thud as his head took all the force.   
“Shit” Robert quickly lifted it off as Aaron moved out the way.   
“Here sit down” Robert guided him to the seats. “Are are alright.?”  
“Yeah think so.” Aaron rubbed the back of his then looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.”  
“Shit” Robert said before he went to the wall and pulled the first aid kit off. He sat beside Aaron and open the box looking for something to put on the wound.   
“Here. Come here.”   
Robert held Aaron's head in his hands as he took a look at the damage.   
“Is it bad?”  
Robert took a cloth and wiped away some of the blood.   
“It's not too bad. The blood always makes it look worse.”  
“Aarrr” Aaron hissed.   
“Sorry.”   
“It's alright.”  
“It's not, I'm supposed to be looking after you.”  
“It was an accident.”  
Robert pressed a patch to his head to stop the bleeding.   
Aaron slowly lifted his head.   
“How does it feel?”  
“It's fine. Just a bit of a head ache that's all.”  
“Do you wanna he get checked out.”  
“No I'm fine. It's just a small cut.”  
Robert sat down beside him. “I'm sorry. I feel awful.”  
“Don't.” Aaron put his hand on Robert knee. “I'm totally fine.” Aaron didn't take his hand away and Robert could feel the tingling in his body as the heat from Aaron's hand seeped into his skin.   
Aaron moved his hand and tried to stand up only for him to misplace his step and fall to the floor. Robert quickly help Aaron as he tried to stand back up.   
“Right that's it, your getting checked out.”  
“No I'm fine. I am.”  
“Aaron you just fainted!”  
Aaron held onto Roberts arms. “No I didn't. I was just a little dizzy that's all. Let me sit down for a bit and I'll be fine.”  
“You can't keep working, you should go home and rest.”  
Aaron thought about it and he definitely didn't want to go home. The thought of being in the house with his Dad and his scummy mates watching porn and playing poker was not what he wanted at all.   
“I don't want to go home.”  
Robert could see the look in Aaron's eyes. A look of desperation. “You might have to. It's the rules I think,”  
“What?”  
“If you have a head injury I think you have to get it checked out.”  
“I don't want to.”  
He could see Aaron wasn't happy. Not Angry but almost nervous.   
“I'll talk to Kevin.”  
As Robert walked away Aaron grabbed his arm. “Can't you just not tell him?”  
“Aaron it's my jobs worth.”  
Aaron then suddenly felt guilty.   
“Yeah of course, I'm so sorry.”  
“It's ok.”

Robert was in the office for 5 minutes. Aaron could hear him taking, trying to convince Kevin he was fine but he also knew Kevin needed everything to by the book.   
Robert returned shaking his head. “Sorry mate, You've got to get checked out or go home for the day.”  
Aaron sighed. “Right.” 

Once Aaron had took is overalls off and collected his things he was about to head home when Robert caught up with him outside the garage.   
“Are you going to A&E?” Robert asked quickly.   
“No. I'm off home I suppose.”  
It was only around 11am and Aaron wasn't planning on going home.   
“I'm on my break, I can give you a lift?”  
Aaron didn't want Robert to see where he lived and he definitely didn't want him to see his Dad.  
“No it's fine. Thanks though.”  
Aaron went to walk away.  
“Aaron, honestly it's fine. If your not feeling great I'd be happy to.”  
“No thanks.”   
Robert didn't know if he was being weird and suddenly felt awful.   
“I'm not creep.” Robert blurted out.   
Aaron turned his head sharply towards Robert.   
“What?”  
“It's just me offering to drive you home. I didn't mean it to sound creepy. Sorry.”  
Aaron felt bad for him.   
“No I didn't think you meant it in a creepy way, don't worry.”  
Robert felt a little flustered. “I'm just worried about you.”  
That was a weird concept to Aaron, someone caring.  
“You mean you feel guilty for letting me almost get killed on my first day?”  
Robert laughed. “Well yeah, that as well but I am worried. Just let me drop you home. How far away is it?”  
“Not long. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow.”  
With that Aaron walked away. It wasn't far to the flat and he needed the air. He did however find it weird how someone like Robert, someone who he hardly knew cared so much. He didn't understand it. 

It was a couple of hours later and Robert was finishing on a car when he spotted it sticking out from under the cabinets. It was a phone. He picked it up and pressed the home button. There was a photo of Aaron and a Young girl. He then had a thought.   
“Hey Kev, have you for Aaron's address?”  
“Errr yeah, why?”  
“He's left his phone here and I thought I could pop it round on my lunch break.”  
Kevin nodded “nice of you”   
“You know me Kev, that's just the way I am.”  
Robert smiled and took the piece of paper Kevin passed to him as he wrote the address down into his phone. 

As Robert pulled up outside the tower block he looked up at the flats and looked around at the area. It seemed nice but he had a huge fear of heights so he hoped it wasn't to high up.  
As he found Aaron's door, thanking the gods it wasn't to high up he knocked on the door lightly. He could hear people laughing inside. As the door opened a man in grey joggers stood there looking at him.   
“Yeah, what?” The man said harshly.   
Robert was a little unsure if he'd got the right flat.   
“I'm looking for Aaron.”  
“Who he hell are you?”  
“My names Robert I work at the garage he's got a apprenticeship with.”  
“You've made a mistake man.”  
“What do you mean?.”  
Shouting from some of the men in the other room made Robert a little nervous.   
“My son is a waste of space. He couldn't get an apprenticeship he's a loser. He always will be, now fuck off!..”  
The door slammed in his face as he was taken aback by the manner of the man. He was clearly Aaron's Dad but he just didn't understand what just happened. 

 

Aaron only realise his phone was missing when he went to take a video of a bird that was hopping around in the fountains in the middle of town. He knew he had it that morning so it must still be at the garage.   
He made his way back to fetch it. 

“Hi” Aaron said as he met Kevin outside the shop.   
“I think I left my phone here?”  
“Err yes you did but Robert has taken it to your flat.”  
Aaron's heart dropped. “What?”  
“Yeah he said he'd pop it round on his lunch break.”  
Aaron felt a cold rush go through him.   
“How long ago did he leave?”  
“About 10 minutes ago.”  
Aaron knew he'd be there already.   
“Is it alright if I wait here for him. He'll get no answer and bring it back.”  
“Yeah course you can.”  
Aaron just hoped his Dad didn't answer the door. Aaron couldn't lose this apprenticeship, he couldn't lose this opportunity and he knew if his Dad had a chance to mess it up for him then he would.


	3. First times

Aaron waited anxiously. His heart was pounding as he hoped Robert hadn't met Gordon. 

Finally Roberts car pulled up and Aaron jumped to his feet from sitting on the wall along the garage.  
Robert had hardly got out his car when Aaron stormed over to him.  
“Where's my phone?”  
Robert felt a little taken aback by Aaron's aggression.  
“It's here.” He handed it to him.  
“Did you go to my flat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanted to give you your phone back. Thought you might need it.”  
“Well that's weird. I hardly know you, you can't just turn up at my home.”  
Aaron was getting defensive and Robert was caught off guard by his tone.  
“I'm sorry. I was jus trying to be helpful.”  
Aaron looked down at his phone. “Did you look through it?”  
“What! No of course I didn't.” Robert was also getting defensive. “Who do you think I am?”  
Aaron snapped his head up. “That's the pint Robert I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am. You have no right to take my address and turn up at my flat. I don't know you.”  
Robert suddenly started to realise maybe Aaron was right. It was a bit forward take his address.  
Robert shut his car door and moved slightly away from Aaron.  
“Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be weird.”  
“Did my Dad come to the door?” Aaron's palms were sweating.  
“Yeah.”  
Robert wanted to tell Aaron exactly what he said, he wanted to ask Aaron why he hadn't told him about the apprenticeship and why his Dad was such a dick.  
“He seemed pissed off.” Robert said quietly.  
Aaron looked embarrassed. “Yeah, He normally is!”  
“Does he work.?”  
“Sometimes when he can hold down a job for more than 5 minutes.”  
Aaron didn't really want to talk about it but for some reason he felt like he could talk to Robert.  
“He's not a good Dad.” Aaron mumbled. “Never has been”  
Robert just wanted to comfort him. He knew how it felt to have parents that didn't care.  
“Why don't we go for a walk or something?”  
Aaron looked at Robert. “Ok now you sound creepy.”  
They both laughed.  
“Right fine, what about the flat above the garage.”  
Aaron looked up at the two windows above the shop sign.  
“Who's flat is it?”  
“Kevin's, but he doesn't live there he rents it out. It's empty at the minute. Kev won't mind.”  
Aaron looks a little cautious.  
“It's got a tele with a game console.”  
Aaron felt calm. He felt like he was being taken care of and that was something he hadn't felt in years.  
“Sounds good.”  
As they made their way through the door to the flat Aaron smiled as it was such a nice looking place.  
“Wow this looks neat.”  
Robert sat on the stool by the breakfast bar. “Yeah, I stayed her for a while before I got a different flat. It's nice.”  
“You lived here?”  
“Yeah a year or so ago.”  
“Where do you love now?”  
“In town.”  
Aaron realise he didn't know anything about Robert. He looked him up and down for a second.  
“How old are you?” Aaron asked.  
“19.”  
Aaron laughed. “No really how old.”  
Robert huffed out a laugh. “I'm 19!”  
Aaron laughed “you look about 25 mate”  
“No I don't.” Robert said playfully  
“You do. So your still a teenager!”  
“Well yeah technically but I'm all man I can assure you.”  
Aaron felt his cheeks go a little red at the thought.  
“Whatever mate” Aaron smiled awkwardly walking over to the sofa. He sat down and looked at some of the magazines that were scattered on the coffee table.  
“Wow cool cars.”  
Robert sat next to him. “You like?” He said pointing to a sports car.  
“Yeah who wouldn't.”  
Robert nodded “true.”  
Robert sat back just looking at Aaron being fascinated in the all the cars. “It's like you've never seen a car magazine before.”  
Aaron shyly closed the mag and placed it back on the table.  
“Shut up!” Aaron leaned back to meet Robert.  
After a couple of minutes of silence Robert wanted to ask questions.  
“Aaron, about your Dad”  
“What about him?”  
Robert was trying to pick the right words.  
“Why haven't you told him about the apprenticeship?”  
Aaron sighed. “He wouldn't want me to do it.”  
“Why?”  
“It's just how he is. He doesn't want me to achieve because then I'd be better then him. He's a loser but he thinks he's this beg man that can tell everyone else what to do.”  
“Why would he be like that.”  
“Because he's a dick.”  
Robert sighed. “I know how it feels. My Dad…he was the same.”  
“Was?”  
Robert shook his head. “He's not dead, I just don't see him anymore.”  
“What happened?”  
Robert hadn't told anyone apart from Kevin and Lewis about his past but l knew Aaron would never open up if he didn't as well.  
“When I was a kid my Mum was an alcoholic, she….she used to hit me a lot.” Robert took a deep breath in “she wasn't a good mum, she didn't even try. My Dad moved us here to get away from her. But…that didn't work out.”  
Aaron could see it was difficult for Robert to talk about his past.  
“Robert you don't have to tell me any of this.”  
“I want you to be able to trust me.”  
Aaron felt his heart drop a little. He was here sitting in the flat with Robert, a guy he'd only just met and he felt more emotionally connected to him, to a stranger then he ever had with anyone before.  
Aaron just nodded for Robert to continue.  
“We lived here for a bit and it was great but he got a new women and she already had 3 kids. She was a bitch. She hated me for no good reason. Her kids all moved in with us and they were awful. My Dad did everything to please her and he practically ignored me. One day Kelly his girlfriend, she came Home from work with a black eye and for some reason when my Dad got home she told him I'd done it.  
“What a bitch” Aaron hissed.  
“My Dad believed her obviously.”  
“What happened?”  
“He gave me a black eye as well. My Dad had never been violent to anyone, definitely never to me. I was hurt and he didn't even bother to see if I was alright he just told me to leave.”  
“Where did you go?”  
“Here. Lewis is my best mate, he has been since I moved here. Kevin let me stay here for a while until I could get my own place.”  
“So you started working for him when your Dad chucked you out.?”  
“I was already in an apprenticeship here.”  
Aaron nodded, understanding.  
“It was a mess but Kevin has been so good to me.”  
“Your lucky you've got someone like him.”  
“It doesn't change my family though does it. I still think about them.”  
Aaron didn't know if he should tell him about his family. He still felt unsure.  
“My mums dead.” He just blurted it out before he had time to think.  
“Oh…I'm sorry” Robert said softly.  
Aaron shook his head. “It alright.” It wasn't but he didn't want to get upset. “She was in a car accident. I was in the car as well but I wasn't hurt.” Aaron got up and walked over to the sofa opposite and sat down. He didn't know why but he needed to do something. “She was a great person. She was a wonderful mum. It's my Dad, he always brought her down, he always made her think she wasn't good enough for anything.”  
Robert wanted to go sit next to him. He wanted to comfort him.  
“After she died it left me and my little sister with him.”  
Robert shifted in his seat. “The young girl on your phone?”  
Aaron nodded.  
“She's deserves so much more. She should be happy and loved but she's not, not by him anyway.”  
“What's he like?”  
“You spoke to him right? You've seen how he is.”  
“Yeah, he didn't Seem very nice.”  
“He's not.” Aaron wanted to say more. He wanted tell Robert everything but he was scared.  
Robert could see Aaron was anxious. “You don't have to tell me anymore of you don't want to.” He said calmly.  
“I do, but….”  
“But what?”  
“I can't.”  
“Why?”  
“I just can't.”  
Robert didn't want to push it, so he didn't. He stood up and went to the fridge “beer?” He asked Aaron with a smirk.  
“Ermm, I'm 16!”  
“Err yeah and that why you should jump at the chance.” Robert smiled.  
“I can't. I have to get my sister from school later on, wouldn't looked good if I was pissed.”  
Robert nodded and put the beer away. “How about a tea then?”  
“Sounds good.”

After a while Aaron was really relaxed. They had played a few racing games and laughed a lot. Aaron had never had this before, hanging out with a mate. It was strange but also the best feeling ever.  
“Oi cheater!” Aaron yelled.  
“No way mate your just really bad at this and I'm really good.”  
Robert nudged Aaron's arm and mad him half drop the controller. Robert cheered as he crossed the finished the in 1st place.  
“Foul play that was.” Aaron hissed with a smile.  
“Don't know what your talking about.”  
Aaron grabbed the controller away from Robert and hid it behind his back.  
“Oi give us that back. It's my lucky controller.”  
“Come get it!” Aaron's voice was low.  
Robert put his arms around Aaron to try and get it, they were close and Aaron could feel Roberts breath on his neck as Robert started to lean over him further. Suddenly Aaron lost his balance and fell backwards onto the sofa with Robert falling on top of him. Robert had his hands either side of Aaron's head. Aaron could feel the warmth from Robert body, it was making Aaron heart pound in his chest.  
Robert felt dizzy, he could feel Aaron's heart pounding against his own that felt like it was about to explode. Neither of them moved, it's like they were waiting for the other to say something.  
Then Robert did something that he didn't expect himself to do, he slowly moved his face closer to Aaron's and pressed his lips softly to the younger mans.  
Aaron felt his whole body react. He's never been kissed before and it was something he'd never forget. The feeling of having the weight of Robert pressed against him was euphoric.  
Robert pulled back after a small kiss to see how Aaron would react. As they both looked at each other they knew all they wanted was to do it again. As Robert shifted his hips a little he could feel Aaron under him. It made his cheeks run hot as Aaron was getting hard.  
Aaron could tell Robert could feel it and become embarrassed.  
“Sorry” Aaron whispered  
Robert let out a breath “what for?”  
Aaron didn't really know what he was saying sorry for “don't know”  
Robert moved his hips again and Aaron moaned a little. The sound made Roberts dick start to harden in his boxers and he slowly kissed Aaron again before they where interrupted but knock on the door. Robert quickly moved away from Aaron.  
“Robert you do know you have work to do” Kevin shouted though the door.  
“Sorry Kevin. Be down in a minute.” He could hear Kevin walk back down the stairs.  
Aaron sat up and readjusted himself a little and stood up.  
“I should go”  
They both felt a little awkward.  
“I'm sorry.” Robert said quietly.  
Aaron looked down “what for?”  
“For What just happened.”  
“Do you wish it hadn't?” Aaron's voice was small.  
“No”  
Aaron smiled.  
“Do you?” Robert asked.  
“No.”  
They both moved slowly towards each other. Robert took Aaron's hand in his.  
“I like you” Roberts voice was so soft that it made Aaron go weak.  
“I like you too.”  
Robert leaned down slightly and kissed Aaron again.  
Aaron was in heaven. He moved his arms around Robert waste, pulled his body close.  
Robert deepened the kiss until Aaron pulled away slightly. “He'll come back up here if you don't get back to work.”  
Robert nodded. “When are you next here?”  
“Thursday.”  
“I'll look forward to it. Maybe teach you a few things!”  
Aron raised his eyebrows.  
Robert then suddenly felt a little embarrassed “I meant in the garage, about cars.”  
Aaron smiled, loving that Robert why a little shy. 

They made their way down the stairs and into the garage.  
“See you then.”  
Aaron turned round and walked toward the door.  
“See you.” Robert answered as Aaron looked back with a smile. 

 

Aaron was on cloud nine when he went to pick up Liv up from school. He waited for her for a while but she didn't turn up. Aaron got worried and when the main office to ask if they knew anything.  
His blood ran cold as he heard them tell him she'd not felt well so her Dad had come and took her home.  
He hated leaving Liv with him. She wasn't safe.  
He rushed home as soon as he could.  
As he opened the door he could hear the tele as normal and looked in Liv's room. She was in bed with a box of tissues.  
“Hey.” Aaron sat on the side of her bed. “The school said dad picked you up.”  
“Yeah he did. I've got a cold.”  
Aaron could see she wasn't her normal self.  
“Liv are you alright.?”  
“Yeah.” She wasn't  
“How was he, was he angry when you got back here?”  
She nodded.  
“Liv you need to tell me if something's happened.”  
Aaron new when something was wrong and he knew in his heart that Gordon had hurt her.  
Aaron got a little closer. “Liv you need to be honest with me. Did he hit you?”  
Liv started crying and Aaron knew that's exactly what he'd done. It's not the first time he'd hurt her.  
Aaron tried to stay calm for Liv's sake.  
“Show me”  
Liv shook her head.  
“Liv please.”  
She moved the covers and pulled her tshirt up. There as a large bruise forming on her stomach. Aaron swallowed hard and smiled at her.  
“It's alright. It's gunna be fine.”  
Aaron didn't know what to do. He knew he had to stop him but he didn't know how.  
He settled down on the bed with her and made sure she felt safe. That's all he wanted for her.


	4. Thank you

Aaron stayed in Liv's bedroom that night. He slept on the floor, he didn't think Gordon was going to bother her anymore but he still wanted to make sure.   
As Aaron's phone alarm went off at 7pm he slowly woke up. Liv was already awake just sitting there looking through her phone.   
“Morning.” Aaron sat on the side of their bed. “How you feeling?”  
“I've got a head ache.”  
“That probably because we didn't eat anything last night. You get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast.”  
Aaron was pouring the cereal when Gordon appeared.   
“Is she alright?.” He ask.   
Aaron wanted to scream in his face that she was just a child and she would never be alright while she was under this roof.   
“Stay away from her” Aaron growled.   
Gordon didn't say anything and left the kitchen.   
Aaron didn't understand him sometimes. He knew he had issues that was made worse by drinking but he and Liv are his baby's, his children. He would never understand it.   
“Aaron I don't feel well.” Liv cried as she sat at the table.   
Aaron gave she some breakfast.   
“Liv I'm sorry but you have to go to school. You can't stay here with him.”  
“I know, I don't want to but I feel so I'll”  
Aaron sighed. “You need to try.”  
Liv just looked defeated “ok.”

Once at school Aaron didn't want to leave Liv but he knew she needed to get to registration.   
“You need me then call me ok. I'll leave my phone on vibrate. Don't go to the office though because they'll call Gordon.”  
She just nodded and went into her class. 

It was lunch time and Aaron's phone rang, it was Liv.   
“Hey”  
“I feel so I'll”  
“Just wait. Only a few more hours then we can go home.”   
“I've seen sick three times already”  
“What?”  
“The teacher keeps telling me to go to the nurse.”  
“Ok meet me by the main entrance in a minute”  
“Ok.”

Once Aaron could see the state Liv was in he knew she needed to just go to bed and sleep. She looked awful.   
“You can't go home”  
“Maybe Dad will be alright” Liv said feeling sick again.   
“No Liv your not.”  
“We'll come home with me then.”  
“I can't, if I miss any school then I'll loose my placemat the garage.”

Aaron did have an idea but he was scared to try it.   
He told Liv to wait where she was while Aaron called the number of the garage.   
Kevin picked up the phone. “Hello.”  
“Hey it's Aaron.”  
“Hey Lad.”  
“I was just hoping to talk to Robert for a second.”  
“Yeah sure let me just get him. He's having a tea break at the moment.”  
Aaron waited anxiously, not really sure what he was going to say.   
“Hello?”  
“Hi, it's Aaron”  
Robert wasn't expecting it to be him.   
“Hi, how are you,”  
“Listen this is going to sound really crazy and I'm sorry to ask but I'm desperate.”  
“What is it.”  
“You said you have a place in town.”  
Robert was confused. “Yeah.”  
“My sisters sick but she can't go home. We're at school right now but I can't let her be at home alone with my Dad.”  
“Why?”  
“It's not safe.” As soon as he said it he knew there would be a million questions.   
“How do you mean?.”  
“Robert I can't say right now and not over the phone. I was wondering if she could maybe stay at your until I finish school. I know it's a lot to ask…”  
“No it's fine.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I'm on a break I'll come pick you both up from school”  
“I'm staying at school”  
“Ok. But isn't she going to think it's weird, a strange man picking her up and taking her to my flat.”  
“She'll be ok.”  
“If your sure.”  
“I trust you”

 

5 minutes later and Robert pulled up outside the school. Aaron had told the school he'd spoken to his Dad and he was coming to get her. They agreed and she signed herself out.   
“Hey” Aaron and Liv walked up to Roberts car.   
“Hey. Thank you so much Robert.”  
“No problem.” He looked at Liv “hi”   
“Hi”   
“I'm Robert. I work at the garage with Aaron.”  
Liv just nodded.   
“You can get in” Robert pointed towards the car.   
Once Liv was in Robert smiled at Aaron. “How you doing?”   
“Not great. Listen I'm so sorry for all this and I really appreciate it.”  
“It's fine but I do want you to explain what going on.”  
Aaron nodded “I will later I promise”   
Aaron looked at Liv “I think she had a tummy bug.”  
Robert nodded “I'll make sure she has water and somewhere to sleep.”  
Aaron rubbed his face and sighed. “Thanks.”  
“We need to exchange numbers.” Robert said getting his phone out.   
Aaron did the same and gave Robert a smile. “Text me your address and I'm come get her after school.”  
“Ok.”  
“I better go before the afternoon classes start.”  
“Ok see you later.”  
“Yeah. Robert…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you”  
Robert just smiled and hopped in the car. 

Aaron walked back to his class. And Robert drove off down the road. 

Once Robert reached his flat he opened his car door While Liv did the same.   
“I'm on the 4th floor. Follow me”  
She did. It didn't faze her at all that she didn't know who Robert was. She just wanted to sleep.   
“Here we are”   
Robert opened the door and guided her in.   
“Do you want anything to eat?”  
Robert didn't have much in but he could make a sandwich.   
“No thanks.”  
She was eyeing up the sofa.   
“Here. I have a spare room, you can rest in there if you want?”  
“I don't want to be a pain”  
“Your not being, it's fine.”   
“Ok thanks”

 

It was 4pm and Aaron was trying to find Roberts address. Once he'd found the right door he knocked.   
Robert opened the door.  
“Why aren't you at work?”  
“I took the afternoon off.”  
Aaron felt so guilty.   
“You didn't have to do that. I feel awful now.”  
Robert moved so Aaron could go into the flat.   
“It's fine. I couldn't leave her here in her own in a strangers home.   
Aaron knew she wouldn't have cared.   
“How is she?”  
“She's asleep, had been for hours.”   
Robert walked over to the sofa and Aaron followed. They sat down next to each to each other.   
“Aaron I need to know what going on”  
Aaron took a deep breath in.   
“My Dad has a temper. He punched her in the stomach yesterday.”  
Roberts was in shock. “Was he drunk?.”  
“He's always a little drunk but that's not why he does it.”  
Aaron started to upset and Robert took Aaron's hand.   
“I should be able to protect her, she's my little sister”  
“Aaron that's not your responsibility, he's the Dad it's his job to look after both of you.”  
“Well he doesn't, he hasn't for a long time now”  
“Has he hit her before?”  
“Yeah a couple of times. The first time he knocked her out.”  
“Oh my god! Aaron you need to report him.”  
“No I can't. She's only 11 and I'm 16 if I report it and they find evidence then we'll be put into care. She'll be taken Away from me Robert. I can't”  
Robert rested his other hand on Aaron's shoulder. “Ok. Alright just breath.”  
“Robert promise me you won't report him.”  
Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and it's exactly what Aaron needed. “I won't. I promise.”  
Aaron tried to relax.

An hour later and Robert and Aaron were watching tele together eating a pizza they'd order. They ordered Liv one but she was asleep.   
“I'll wake her up in a minute and we'll head home.”  
“You don't have to.”  
“What'd you mean?”  
“Stay here tonight.”  
Aaron wanted to do that more then anything but he didn't want to make Robert feel like he needed to offer.   
“It's really ok. I'll look after her.”  
“I want you to stay.” There is a sofa bed in the room Liv's in. You can sleep in that.”  
Aaron didn't know what to say. He just nodded ok and smiled.   
“Will your Dad wonder where you are?”  
“No he'll be to drunk probably. We've not come home before and he's not battered an eye lid.”

Robert had put a film on that Aaron had never seen before. He was so relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, until he did. It was the other day at the flat above the garage.   
Robert was sitting close to him. Their knees were touching and Aaron had been focused on it all evening.   
“The other day at the garage?” Aaron ask quietly. “Did you mean what you said?”  
“About me liking you?” Robert said while smiling.   
“Yeah”  
“Yeah I did. Did you?”  
Aaron smiled “yeah”  
Aaron leaned forward and met Roberts lips. He wasn't confident about kissing, this was the second time he'd done it but it was like a flash of lightning go through him. Robert cupped Aaron's face with his hands and pulled him in. They moved on the sofa so Aaron was straddling Robert as they kissed.   
Aaron wasn't sure where it was leading but he wanted to find out. As Robert ran his hands down Aaron's chest and along his legs Aaron's whole body was on fire, he'd never felt anything like it. Aaron pulled away.   
“Let's go into your bedroom.”  
“We don't have to.”  
“You don't want to?”  
“I do but…”  
“But what?”  
Robert looked embarrassed. “Listen I don't know if you think I'm this experienced guy when it comes to sex because I'm not. I've had sex with Girls before but never a guy.”  
Aaron was confused. “So your bisexual then?”  
“I guess so, yeah”  
Aaron smiled. “Well that's kinda nice. The fact you haven't been with a guy before, I like it.”  
Robert smiled and kissed Aaron. “If your sure.”  
Aaron laughed “trust me I'm sure.”  
They both got up off the sofa. Robert walked to his room as Aaron quickly checked on Liv. She was fast asleep so he shut her door and quietly met Robert in him room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Happy

As Aaron closed the door he felt the tension in the room. It was a heated kind of tension and it made him feel warm all over. Roberts room was nice. It was a dark blue colour with framed art works on the walls. As Aaron looked around as room Robert moved towards him.   
He smiled as Robert moved closer and kissed his cheek. “Your beautiful.” He whispered in Aaron's ear softy.   
Aaron blushed and let out a nervous laugh but it was cut off by Robert kissing his mouth deeply he melted into Roberts body, he always wanted to know what it was like to be so close to another man in this way, all the nights looking at magazines, he'd tried to imagine how it would feel. He had no idea it would feel this good.   
Aaron slid his hand up and under Roberts t shirt, as he felt the warmth of Roberts back under his fingers he heard Robert moan into his mouth. Robert pulled away from the kiss and removed his shirt. Aaron was just looking, trying to focus on the mans body as Robert then took Aaron's t shirt off next.   
Robert kissed his way down Aaron's neck and chest as he licked a stripe over Aaron nipple, Aaron's legs went weak as Robert smiled and kept going further down. As he got to his belly button Aaron was a mess, he was harder than he'd ever been and he didn't know how long he'd last.  
Robert looked up at Aaron and he took hold of his belt.   
“Can I?” Roberts voice was breaking.   
Aaron nodded with pure lust in his eyes.   
Robert undone his belt and the top button of his trousers. He slowly kissed the patch below his belly button and Aaron moaned out, he pulled Aaron's trousers down slowly until they hit the floor. Robert could see how hard he was.   
He slowly ran his hand along Aaron's length making Aaron breath out deeply, Robert could have come just from the sounds Aaron was making. As He started to pull Aaron's boxers down Aaron stopped him.   
Robert looked up “what's wrong?”  
Aaron swallowed deeply “I'm not going to last long, I'm sorry”   
Robert smiled and continued to pull his underwear down. Robert cupped himself at the sight of Aaron rock hard dick. It was perfect. He took hold of it lightly and pulled it towards his mouth. Aaron felt euphoric as Robert put the head into his mouth.   
“Oh myyy god”   
Robert then took him down to the base and Aaron's legs went to jelly. He put his hand on Robert cheek and Robert pulled back and then all the way down again.   
“Robert. Robert I'm gunna come.”  
He heat around Aaron's dick was so intense. Robert didn't stop, he could feel Aaron swell even more as he came hard into Roberts mouth. Robert swallowed it all as he looked up at Aaron.   
Aaron was a mess and Robert loved it. 

Robert stood up kissed Aaron chest. “You ok?”  
Aaron smiled trying to come down from the high. “I'm more than ok.” Robert kissed him again and ran his hand through Aaron's hair.   
“Come on let's lay down.”  
Robert took his clothes off apart from his boxes and got under the covers. Aaron stepped out of his trousers and headed over to the bed.   
Aaron seemed spaced out.   
“Are you alright?” Robert said with a grin.   
Aaron got under the covers “I've never felt like that before. My body feels like it's on fire, from the inside out.”  
Robert pulled Aaron close. “Well I've never done that before so I'm glad you liked it.”  
Aaron could feel Roberts hard dick against his leg. “Can I do it to you?” He ask shyly.   
Robert kissed him. “If you want to?”   
“I do.” Aaron had imagined what it was like to touch another man for a long time. He wanted to make Robert feel the way he just did.   
Aaron moved down the bed, trying to copy what Robert had done. He kissed his way down his chest to his belly button as Robert watched in fascination. Aaron took hold of Roberts boxers and pulled them down and right off. Aaron opened Roberts legs and settled between them. He wrapped his hand around the base and Robert let out a breath as his head hit the pillow. Aaron started stroking him as he licked around the head while pumping his hand. Aaron wasn't sure if he was doing it right but as Robert moved his hips up to match Aaron's movements he stated pumping faster and faster. Roberts legs started shaking as Aaron took more of Robert into his mouth, he looked up at Robert as his eye were tightly shut while his hands gripped at the duvet. Aaron used his hand and mouth to moved as fast as he could. Robert moaned out as he came hard into Aaron mouth. Aaron tasted him and swallowed it down.  
As Robert was heavy breathing Aaron moved back up to the bed and kissed Roberts cheek.   
As Robert tried to controlled his breathing Aaron smiled. Seeing Robert like this was so beautiful. 

As they lay there, Robert heart rate returned to normal and he rolled onto his side to face Aaron, pulling the covers over both of them.   
“That was amazing. You really never done that before?”  
Aaron laughed. “Nope.”  
Aaron rolled onto his side to meet Roberts face. “I'll never forget tonight.”  
Robert was a little taken aback by that but it also made him feel so much affection towards Aaron. He wanted to take care of him, he wanted to make him happy.   
Robert could see Aaron's eyes slowly close. He pulled the cover over their shoulders and pulled Aaron's body towards him.   
“Night Aaron” he whispered as he kissed his forehead. 

 

It was 5am when Aaron woke up. He was disorientated by the room and the bed he was in but as he saw Robert, he smiled as it all cam flooding back. He then heard something in the kitchen. He knew it must be Liv so he slowly pulled himself out of Roberts arms, putting on his boxers and t shirt and making his way to the kitchen.   
“Hey sis, feeling better?.”  
She looked confused “Where did you sleep?”   
Aaron didn't know how to answer. Errrm...Roberts room.”  
Liv always new Aaron liked boys. She'd found his mag on morning after he'd forgotten to hide it.   
“As in with Robert. In his bed?”  
Aaron was going to lie but decided against it.   
“Yeah” he said nervously.   
She smirked. “He's hot.”  
Aaron laughed and shook his head “your not shocked?”  
“Nah!”  
“Why not?”  
“That dirty mag in your room. The one full of men with no clothes on.”  
Aaron smiled. “Arh”   
“Yeah. Bro I'm cool with it.”  
Aaron walked over and hugged his sister. “Thank you”  
Liv winked “and he's well fit.”  
“Liv” Aaron hissed playfully. “Shut up”  
They both laughed as Robert joined them. “Feeling better are we?”  
Aaron met his eyes and smiled.   
“Yeah a lot better thanks.” Liv grinned.   
“Good to hear it but why is everyone up so early.”  
“Couldn't sleep and needed some water. Hope that's alright?”  
“Yeah of course it is. Have whatever you need.”  
Aaron smiled at how kind Robert was.   
Robert moved towards the fridge. “How about bacon sandwiches all round?”  
“Sounds good to me” Liv beamed.   
“Yeah, perfect” Aaron agreed. He couldn't take his eyes off Robert. 

 

Robert had just dropped Liv off at school and it was now just him and Robert in the car. Aaron was working at the garage today and they were both very pleased they got to spend the whole day together.   
Aaron looked over to Robert. “So…last night” Aaron didn't know himself if it was a question he'd just asked or not.   
“Yeah, last night.” Robert began to get nervous. He wasn't sure how Aaron was feeling.   
“You don't…” Aaron paused   
“Don't what?”  
“Regret it?” Aaron was worried Robert would change his mind about him.   
“No of course not. Aaron last night was amazing.”  
Aaron felt so happy, he couldn't believe Robert wanted to be with him. “So you want to be with me again?”  
Robert took his hand off the gear stick and placed in onto Aaron's thigh. “I can't stop thinking about you.”  
Aaron felt his heart burst. “I can't stop thinking about you either.”  
Robert loved seeing Aaron smile. There was something about him that he'd never seen in anyone before. “I was thinking you could stay at mine again tonight?”  
Aaron's smile dropped as he thought about his Dad. “I'm not sure if I can. My Dad, he'll wonder where we are.”  
Robert nodded his head “yeah, course. Sorry”  
“No I want to I do it's just, I don't want to make things worse.”  
Robert nodded and smiled. “Another time maybe.”  
“Yeah, definitely. Maybe tomorrow night? I could see if Liv can stay at a friends.”  
“She can stay at mine. She seems like a good kind and I don't mind at all.”  
“Are you sure.?”  
“Yeah. You'd rather her be with you right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Ok sorted then.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron leaned over and kissed Roberts cheek and smiled. 

 

Aaron didn't know how long he'd spent looking at Robert bent over the car but he knew it'd been longer then he should've.   
Robert look up. “Oh perv, come ere and get your hands dirty. Your meant to be learning.”  
Aaron got up with a smile and slowly moved himself behind Robert being far closer to him then needed. Robert felt Aaron brush against his bum and it made a jolt of eclectic go through him.   
As Robert smiled Aaron looked around quickly before placing his hand on Roberts hand.   
“You’re a bad influence on me.” Robert looked round, not seeing anyone he pulled Aaron into a kiss. It was heated and Robert pulled away. “Lunch break, up stairs”   
Aaron smiled and nodded.   
“AARON?” Lewis shouted.   
Aaron stepped out from under the bonnet. “Yeah?”  
“I've got a pick up, you coming with?”  
Aaron looked at Robert. “See you later.”   
Aaron walked towards Lewis and Robert couldn't help but watch him walk away. Them overall did look bloody good on him.


	6. Hurt

When Aaron got back it was way past lunchtime and Robert was knee deep in oil and dirt.   
“Back then?” Robert could see Aaron feet while he was working under the car.   
“Yep.”  
Aaron's phone started to ring. “Hello?”  
Robert could hear Aaron's voice suddenly get serious as the he walked towards the back door.   
Robert slid out from under the car and followed him.   
As he walked out the back door he could see Aaron looking lost just holding his phone loosely in his hand.   
“What's wrong?”  
“Liv didn't turn up at school.”  
Robert looked confused “we dropped her off!”  
Aaron was staring into space as he tried to call her mobile while pacing the small car park behind the garage.   
“WHY IS HER PHONE SWITCHED OFF” he shouted.   
“Aaron calm down.”  
“Calm down!” Aaron's voice got deeper.   
“Maybe she's at home.”   
Aaron's eyes widened “no. Robert…rob”  
Aaron felt sick. “What if she is. What if she's alone with my Dad.”  
Aaron started breathing heavily, holding his chest. Robert could see he his panicking and reached for his hands.   
“Aaron breath”  
“Robert.” Aaron's words were desperate and Robert knew he needed to do something.   
“Let's go find her.”  
He looked up at Robert. “Where?”  
“Your flat”  
Aaron suddenly felt bad “your working, you can't just leave.”  
“I don't care. Kev will understand.”  
Aaron smiled weakly. “Thanks.” He didn't even know if Liv was at home but he had a feeling, a dark feeling that she was and that she wasn't safe. 

 

The pulled up outside the block of flats and Aaron was feeling increasingly more and more anxious.   
As they walked up the stairs and along the concrete balcony he grabbed Roberts hand. Robert looked down and squeezed his hand. “I'm here.”  
Robert didn't know how Aaron was feeling but he was trying his best to supportive. 

Aaron unlocked the door.   
“Stay here”  
Robert frowned “no let me come with you.”  
“Robert please…just wait here.”  
Robert reluctantly agreed.

Aaron walked inside, he couldn't hear anything and that scared him even more. As he approached Liv's bedroom door he could see Gordon sitting on Liv's bed.   
Aaron's walked into the room slightly. Gordon didn't move.   
“Gordon?”   
Aaron didn't know how to react, he wanted to shout and demand to know if he knew where Liv was but he didn't want to make it any worse. Aaron knew in his gut that Gordon was behind all this.   
“Gordon?”   
He didn't respond at all, he didn't look up but he knew Aaron was there.   
Aaron was losing patience. “Dad!” He said more harshly.   
That got Gordon's attention as he looked up with a sorrow look. “I'm sorry.”  
Aaron's heart dropped as he was never sorry, why was he sorry now.   
Aaron tried to keep calm. “Just tell me where she is”  
“I didn't mean to hurt her”  
Aaron's felt his blood run cold. “What did you do? GORDON! Where is she?”  
“I was worried about her after she didn't come home last night. I wanted her to be with me, she's my daughter.”  
“Your not a father, you've never acted like one not even when mum was alive.”  
Gordon hated Aaron talking about her. “She was worth 10 of you.”  
“Wow Dad, yeah that's great parenting that is. You know your supposed to support your kids want them to have a good like, achieve things, be happy.”  
Gordon looked back down at the floor.   
Aaron just wanted to know where his little sister was.   
“Just tell me she's alright!”  
Gordon got up and walked towards him.   
“She's just kept shouting at me, saying I was rubbish at looking after her and that I'm a bully. I'm not a bad person Aaron, I love you both.”   
Aaron didn't respond.   
“I hit her in the face…and…”  
Aaron had tears in his eyes. “And what?”  
“I put my hands round her throat..she couldn't breath. I let go. I did… I let go and she ran off.”  
Aaron looked at his Dad like he was a monster.   
“She was upset and she ran, I don't know where. I'm sorry.”   
Aaron couldn't bare to look at his god forsaken Dad any more. He just turned round and headed for the door. 

He could see Robert still waiting outside.   
“She's not here.” Aaron stumbled with his words. His breathing was getting faster.   
“Aaron…Aaron?”  
Aaron was hunched over as he began to retch towards the floor.   
Robert placed a hand to the bottom of his back and gently rubbed in little circles.   
“What Happened in there?”  
Aaron stood up right and held onto Roberts arm.   
“We need to find her. My dad tried to strangle her.”  
Roberts felt his heart drop. “Is she alright?”  
“She ran off, so he said. She could be anywhere”  
Aaron held his hand to his chest. “She must be terrified”  
Robert felt lost as to say. “Well…where would she go. Has she ran off before?”  
Aaron shook his head. “No not like this.” Aaron was trying to think. “Maybe the park”  
“Ok. Let's go there and find her.”  
Aaron looked at Robert gratefully. “Yeah.”

 

“She's not here” Aaron's voice was breaking as tears fell from his eyes.  
Robert was trying to keep it together. He hadn't known Aaron very long but he couldn't stand seeing Aaron like this, he felt helpless as to what to do.   
“Is there anywhere else she might go?”  
Aaron shook his head. “I don't know. We go everywhere together.” Aaron rubbed his hands over his face and looked up at the sky. “It's getting dark Robert”  
“Let's go look around again.”  
“Where Robert. Where are supposed to look? I don't know where she'd go.” Aaron was breaking.   
He fell to his knees on the grass of the playing field.   
“She's only a child. She's my baby sister and I'm should be able to protect her.”  
“Aaron you shouldn't have to protect her from her own Dad, that's not how it's supposed to be but you do, you protect her and your amazing.”  
Aaron started crying. He felt like he'd failed her, he was all the family she had. He couldn't cope with the thought of her being all alone, scared of her own Dad, scared of going home.  
Robert just watched as Aaron fell apart. His chest was tight, he knew in that moment he would do absolutely anything for Aaron to make him happy.   
Robert was about to kneel down and comfort him when he had a thought.   
“Aaron.”   
Aaron just kept crying.   
“AARON!”  
Aaron looked up, surprised by Robert raising his voice.   
“Would she go to my flat?”  
Aaron's just stared at Robert, thinking.   
Aaron nodded his head “yeah, maybe…yeah”  
Aaron wipes his teas away and smiled a little. “Yeah, let's go.” He got up off the grass and grabbed Roberts hand as quickly went back to the car. 

 

They pulled up outside and quickly made their way to Roberts flat.   
As Their ran up the stairs and through the doors leading to his front door, there was Liv, huddled up with her school coat wrapped around her sitting by The door.   
Aaron let out a deep breath and ran over to her.   
“Liv?” Aaron cupped her face and smiled.   
“Hey” she said quietly.   
Aaron could see she had a black eye and as she moved Aaron could see the marks around her neck. He tried his best to not freak out because he didn't want to scare her but inside he just wanted to cry.   
“Let's go inside, yeah” Robert voice was soft. He opened the door as Aaron helped Liv up and they went inside. 

 

Aaron got Liv settled on the sofa while Robert went and grabbed a blanket from the his room.   
“Here.” Robert handed Aaron the blanket with a warm smile.   
“Thanks” Aaron covered Liv with the soft cream coloured blanket. He sat down beside her as she rested her head on his chest making her self as small as possible.   
Aaron's head was a mess but all he could do was be brave for little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long atm. I'm super busy but I'll have more time soon so loads more to come. :)


	7. She's mine

Aaron made his way over to Robert who was finishing putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He'd made some pasta for them all for dinner, he was trying his best to be supportive and making dinner was the only way he could think of doing it. He knew Aaron was hurting as well as Liv and all he wanted to do was comfort him, tell him it was all going to be okay but he couldn't, he didn't know what would happen next. . 

“Hey” Aaron's said softly as he stood close to Robert.   
Aaron put his hand in Roberts hand and rested his head on his shoulder.   
Robert turned to face him, taking hold of Aaron's other hand and pulling him into a hug.   
“How is she?.”  
Aaron kissed Roberts neck and pulled away slightly to look at him.   
“Thank you for caring so much.”  
Robert frowned “of course I care.”  
“We only met a couple of weeks ago and now your taking care of my little sister.”  
“No your doing that, not me.”  
“Your letting us stay in your home.” Aaron's smiled. “It means so much to me.”  
Robert moved forward and kissed Aaron's lips softly.   
“You deserve to be happy.”  
Aaron's heart swelled. He pulled Robert close to him and shut his eyes. He felt safe with Robert which was a new sensation to Aaron, he'd never felt comfortable enough to feel safe, not since his mum died.   
“Is she asleep?”  
“Yeah. She was so tired”   
Aaron's heart dropped again at the thought of Liv being so scared.   
Robert could sense Aaron was getting tense. “Do you wanna watch a film, chill on the sofa?”  
“Can we just go to bed.” Aaron didn't know if that was being a bit forward, just presuming he was going to sleep in Roberts bed. They hadn't actually talked about what they were, if they were anything.   
Robert felt a little awkward. “You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the sofa.”  
“Why?” Aaron felt a little panicked.   
“Why what?” Robert was playing dumb, he didn't know what Aaron wanted.   
“You don't want me to sleep in your bed, with you?”  
Robert pulled away from the hug. “Yeah I do but if you don't want to…”  
“I do. Why wouldn't I?”  
Robert shook his head. “I just didn't want you to think that I expected you to, I dunno, forgot it. Sorry.”  
Robert could see Aaron smile. “What?”  
“Your so cute.”  
Robert blushed. “Shut up”  
“Robert your adorable” He laughed .   
Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron's cheek.   
“I just…” Robert cupped Aaron's face with his hands “I like you, I care for you so much and I just want you to be happy.”  
Aaron felt a spike of happy excitement go through him. “So…are we like…together”  
Robert just wanted to kiss him because he looked so beautiful. “I would like it a lot if we were”  
“Me too”   
Robert pulled Aaron in and kissed him deeply. Aaron let out a moan as Robert ran his hand though the younger man hair.   
He ran his hands up Roberts back. Robert moved his mouth to Aaron's neck and kissed along Aaron's Jaw.   
“I got an idea.” Robert said between kisses.   
“Hmm” Aaron was just enjoying the feeling of Roberts kisses on his sensitive skin.   
“I could do with a shower, fancy joining me?”  
Aaron smiled at the thought.   
“Yeah.”

 

“No please..no stop” Liv cried out as she woke up from a nightmare. She wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead and moved the covers away from her. She slowly stepped out of bed and put her school trousers back on to walk into the hall way to look for Aaron.   
She walked past Roberts room and heard laughing.   
“Aaron” she called out.   
Hearing no response she knocked on the bedroom door but still nothing. She walked into the room and could hear the talking and laughing was coming from the door leading in to the other bathroom.   
She wasn't stupid, she knew what they were up to so she left the room, got some water and sat on the sofa.   
She lightly touched her neck, it was red and sore. She thought back to what had happened and started to cry. She didn't understand why her own dad would be like he was, why he would want to hurt his kids.  
She wanted Aaron, she needed he brother.   
She rested her head on one of the soft cushions, she began to cry again. 

 

Robert and Aaron had done more laughing than anything else once Aaron had tried to get into the shower and slipped over. Robert couldn't take the moment seriously after that and they had more of a soapy bubble fight then any passion.   
Aaron stepped out the shower after Robert burst into laughter for the 10th time.   
“Shut it you.” Aaron smiled as he dried himself.   
Robert stepped out and pulled him close.   
“Oh your all wet.” Aaron smiled pushing at Roberts wet chest.   
“Come ere” Robert kissed Aaron's mouth and deepened it as he grabbed his arse through the towel. Aaron's face went red as a huge smile spread across it.   
“Are you blushing?” Robert teased.   
Aaron moved his head to the side “no.”  
Robert knew he was and it made his heart swell.   
“Your so cute Aaron.”   
Aaron let out a nervous laugh as he backed away, giving the towel to Robert.   
“Here, dry up and shut up” Aaron was embarrassed and Robert found it adorable. 

As Aaron sat on the side of the bed naked, looking at his phone Robert opened the big sliding wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and threw them at Aaron.   
Aaron picked them up and gave Robert a questioning look   
“Underwear. Clean pair.” Robert stated.   
For some reason the thought of wearing Roberts boxer briefs made him excited.   
“Thanks.” He picked them up and pulled them on.   
Robert looked at Aaron like he'd never seen a bloke in just his underwear before. He looked at every curve of Aaron's body and his mind was full of thoughts of how he wanted to lick and kiss every single part of him. 

Aaron put his phone down. He'd gotten a text from Gordon but he ignored it. 

“Is it alright if I get a drink?”  
“Aaron you don't have to ask.”  
“Yeah I do. It's your home.”  
“Well your not just a visiting guest, your my boyfriend.”  
The words make Aaron so happy. Hearing them words meant a lot to both of them.   
Robert walked over and kissed him. “You can stay here as long as you want, Liv too of course and you can treat it like your own.”  
“Thank you.”   
Aaron realised felt happy. 

 

Aaron walked into the kitchen. He didn't notice Liv until he was heading back. He put his drink down and sighed at the sight of his little sister. He could see she'd been crying. He then felt crazy guilty over no being with her. He'd been with Robert when he should have stayed with her, looking after her.   
“Liv” he spoke softly.   
Liv woke up quickly, she seemed startled as Aaron pulled her into a hug.  
“Aaron” she said his name almost in desperation.   
“It's okay, I'm here”   
Aaron's stomach flipped with nerves.   
“I had a nightmare.”  
Aaron stroked her hair. “What was it about?”  
“Dad.”  
Aaron hated how she had to deal with all of this.  
“It okay, I won't let him hurt you again.”  
Liv shook with the thought of being left alone with her Dad again.   
“Promise?”  
Aaron hugged her tighter “promise.”   
He meant it. He really did. 

 

Robert went to see where Aaron had got to when he spotted them on the sofa. Liv was half asleep as Aaron gently moved off the sofa.   
“She's a mess, she had a nightmare. I need to stay with her.”  
Robert nodded. “Do you want me to set up the sofa bed out in her room so you can sleep in with her.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
As Robert walked towards the spare room Aaron couldn't help himself think about how lucky he was to have Robert in his life. He couldn't believe he'd only met him a couple of weeks ago. He felt so much love for him, not that he'd ever tell him that. 

 

“Aaron?...Aaron?”   
Aaron got up. He wasn't asleep, he couldn't.  
“I'm here.”  
He sat on he side of the bed and hug her as. “Another nightmare?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
“What you sorry for?”  
“I know you'd rather be with Robert in his bed.”  
“No I'm here for you, you’re the most important thing to me Liv, remember that.”  
She pulled the duvet further over herself.   
“I hadn't heard you laugh, not properly for ages not since you met him. He makes you happy.”  
Aaron smiled at just thinking about Robert.   
“Yeah he does but that doesn't mean he means more to me than you. You are the most important thing to me, you always will be.”  
Liv felt herself relax. “I'm glad you have him. He seems like a really good person.”  
Aaron nodded to himself “yeah he is.” Aaron was silent for a while but then he started saying what he was thinking.   
“Were not use to it, not used to people being nice. People just wanting to be genuinely kind because they're good people.”  
Liv nodded. “Yeah. Sad that, isn't it?”  
“Yeah.”   
Aaron squeezed her once more before getting off he bed and climbing back onto the sofa bed.   
“Try and get some sleep.” Aaron smiled.   
“You too.”

 

When Aaron woke up it was 6am and Liv was sound asleep. He got up quietly and walked across the hall to Roberts room.   
“Hey” Robert said softly as Aaron opened the door slightly.   
“Why are you awake?” Aaron asked as he walked over to Robert and slipped into the bed.   
“Just couldn't. How's Liv?”   
“Yeah she's alright. She's asleep now.”  
Aaron moved closer and placed his chest onto Robert as they faced each other.   
“Thank you Robert” Aaron placed his hand to Roberts cheek “thank you for all of this.”  
Robert learned forward and kissed him slowly, he pulled away and whispered into Aaron's ear “I think I'm falling in love with you.”   
Aaron's heart almost burst out of his chest. He felt a smile appear on his face without realising it and Robert smiled back. Just as Aaron was about to say something back Liv poked her head through the door.   
“Aaron?”  
Aaron moved and climbed out of bed. “Hey, you alright.”  
“Yeah, sorry I just didn't know where you were.”   
“Sorry, just came to see Robert for a bit.”  
Robert got up and wrapped a dressing gown around him “how about some breakfast?” He said with a smile.   
Aaron held Lives hand. “Yeah? You hungry sis?”  
She nodded.   
“How about scrambled eggs on toast?” Robert questioned with raised eyebrows.   
“Yes please.” Liv said quietly.   
Aaron smiled at her and then at Robert. 

 

As they ate breakfast Aaron's phone was ringing from Roberts bedroom. He didn't want to answer it but after the 4th time he just went to see if it was someone important. 

As he held the phone he could see it was Gordon.   
4 missed calls. 

It started ringing again.   
Aaron took a deep breath.   
“What?” Aaron answered sharply.   
“Where are you, where's Liv?”  
Aaron could sense the anger in his voice.   
“What's it to you, you don't care.”  
“She's my daughter. I want her here with me.”  
Aaron snarled “she's not safe with you.”  
“I love her.”  
It sent a shiver down Aaron's spine.   
“You don't love anyone apart from yourself”  
“Tell her to come Home.”  
Aaron laughed. “She's not going anywhere near you.”  
“I'll call the police!”  
“Yeah, yeah you do that Dad! Then we can tell them who you really are.”  
“I'm a good dad.”  
Aaron shook his head. “What planet do you live on, you could have killed her. She's scared to death because of what you did. You’re a monster and she deserves to be loved not terrified of her own father.”  
There was a few minutes of silence.   
“She's mine.”   
The tone in Gordon's voice made Aaron feel sick.   
“I'll find her and I'll make sure she's with me.”  
“Stay away from her!”  
“She's my daughter, I have a right to be with her.”  
Aaron was getting angry. “For her. Stay away.”  
“I will find her. She's mine.”  
The line went dead and Aaron's blood ran cold.   
Aaron just sat there staring into space. His body felt stunned.   
“Aaron?”  
Roberts soft voice instantly put Aaron at ease.   
“Liv wants to talk to you.”  
Aaron just looked down at his phone.   
Robert could see the look on Aaron's face. He'd seen it before.   
“Who was that?”  
Robert stepped closer “was it your Dad?” Part of him already knew it was.   
Aaron held his phone to his chest. “We need to leave. Me and Liv we need to leave.”  
Roberts heart sank. “What?”  
Aaron was running on auto pilot “we have distant family in Ireland we can stay with.”  
Robert sat down next to him. “What did he say?”  
Aaron ignored the question. “I need to get her passport.”  
Robert wasn't getting through to him at all.   
“Aaron how are you going to get there?”  
“Fly.”  
“With what money?”  
“I've got some left over from Christmas. He gave me and live some on his poker winnings last Christmas.”  
“Aaron your not legally an adult yourself. You can't just take her to Ireland.”  
Aaron looked up with wide eyes. “You can come with us.”


	8. Missing

“Aaron listen to me, you can't do so this.”  
“Why?” Aaron's eyes weren't focused on anything, his mind was going a mile a minute.   
Robert shook his head. “This is crazy!”  
“So that's means you don't want to come with us?”  
Aaron moved past Robert and walked down the hall way towards Liv.   
“Liv get all your stuff together.”  
“What why?” She questioned.   
Robert moved Aaron's shoulders so he was facing him.   
“Aaron you can't just leave. Your 16 and Liv's 11, your just kids.”  
“I'm not a kid!” Aaron's voice was filled with anger.   
Robert didn't mean it to sound like that. “Aaron all I mean is your not legally an adult, you can't just leave. What about school, about your apprenticeship. Aaron's please.”  
Aaron felt tears in his eyes. “Robert…I need to keep her safe.” It came out as a desperate whisper.   
He knew Aaron was scared, he knew he needed to help somehow.   
“Here” he pointed at the seat on the sofa next to Liv “sit down”  
Aaron did as Robert said.   
“You and Liv can stay here for as long as you want…permanently or whatever. You are welcome to be here, treat it as your own. I will help you how ever I can to keep that bully away from you two but running away is not the answer to all this. He's in the wrong, he should leave and never come back, not you two.”  
Aaron was just listening, looking into Roberts eyes. He was calmed by Robert tone of voice.   
“Why would you do that?” Liv asked. She looked sad, scared of what was happening.   
“How could I do anything else. I want to make sure your safe and….I care a lot about you both.”  
Aaron smiled and looked at Liv, seeing how upset she looked Aaron instantly knew it would be too much for her to be traveling away from everything she knows.  
Aaron nodded his head “you sure Robert?”  
Roberts moved closer and took Aaron's hand. “I'm sure.”

 

It was a couple hours later and Liv was using the shower as Aaron and Robert sat on the sofa. They were sat on opposite end with both legs on the sofa facing each other.   
Robert kept poking Aaron's foot with his own which made Aaron smile. 

“Do you want me to ring the school pretending to be Gordon and say you've both got a bug or something?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Aaron's mind was a mess. He felt like he was trapped in his thoughts and couldn't get out.   
“I'll ring Kev and tell him I'm I'll.”  
“You don't have to do that, go into work.”  
“Erm there is no way I'm leaving you two here on your own!”  
“Why, you think we'll wreck the place!” Aaron raised his eyebrows.   
Robert laughed “no..well, no I don't but you might eat all my food.”  
“Hah, you hardly have any food here.”   
Robert hit Aaron's foot with his own and they started there own little game of footsies. After a minute or so Robert stopped the game and got onto his knees while leaning over Aaron's body and started kissing his neck. Aaron moved his hands to Roberts shoulder blades as Robert lowered himself down until he was straddling Aaron’s lap. He moved so he was kissing Aaron's mouth, Aaron skimmed his hands along Roberts thighs, releasing a moan from Roberts throat. Aaron could feel him and Robert getting hard as Robert started grinding against him.   
Aaron pulled away from the kiss “Robert”  
“Yeah” Robert was smiling as he pressed more kissed to Aaron's neck.   
“Liv will be out of the shower any minute and I don't want to have a massive hard-on when she does.” Aaron was embarrassed and it made Robert adore him more.   
“Good point.”   
“Sorry.” Aaron looked disappointed. “I'll make it up to you.”  
“Aaron you don't have to make anything up to me. Just being with you is all I need, I love you.”  
Aaron had only then remembered what Robert had said about falling in love with him. His heart rate increased as Robert smiled at him.   
“What?” Robert looked worried. “I know it's soon to say something like that but I really think I do. It's crazy but your just the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, I feel like I was meant to meet you.”  
Aaron was so overwhelmed he couldn't form any words.   
Robert wasn't sure how Aaron was feeling. He heard the door to the bathroom go and quickly got off of Aaron lap.   
Aaron didn't register Liv as she went into the spare room.   
Robert was just looking at Aaron, waiting for him to say something.   
“I'm not asking you to say it back or anything.” Robert didn't expect it. He knew it was a massive deal and they hadn't known each other that long.   
“I just….how do I know?. I've never loved anyone before.” Aaron said shyly.   
“You'll know.” Robert moved off the sofa, stopping beside Aaron and kissing his cheek. “Just know that I love you.”

 

“Bye.”Robert ended the call.   
he'd just phoned the school and told them Aaron and Liv couldn't make it in because of a stomach bug.   
Aaron was with Liv in the spare room while Robert was looking through the fridge and realising he needed to get some food.   
He lightly knocked on the door and opened it slightly. “Need to go get some food. I'll be back soon.”  
Aaron smiled. “Okay.” Aaron got up and walked with Robert down to the front door.   
“Robert I'll pay you back for food and stuff I promise.”  
“Don't be daft.”  
“I will.”  
“There's no need. I've needed to do some shopping any way.”  
He kissed Aaron's lips lightly.   
“I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me.”  
“Okay.”

Robert left and Aaron felt surprisingly calm about the whole situation. 

 

Robert had done his shopping and on his way back. He had to pass the garage to get to flat so he darted down a small ally when he'd seen Kev walk out of the shop door.   
Robert only looked back when he heard someone shouting. Kevin never raised his voice, he'd definitely never seen him have an argument with anyone.   
“WHERE IS HE!” The man shouted and Robert recognised the voice before he seen the bloke.   
“THEY SAID HE WAS HERE”  
“Well they obviously got mixed wires then because the school said he was ill and wouldn't be in today.”  
Robert could see Gordon. He wanted to go over and tell him to stay away but he knew that wouldn't help anything.   
He saw Gordon storm off in the opposite direction and a thought crossed his mind. Should he follow him, should be try and speak to Gordon and get him to stay away or would it just make it worse.   
No it was stupid. He headed back to the flat. 

 

“I'm back.”   
Aaron Appeared from the hall way. “Hi.”  
“She alright?”  
Aaron nodded “yeah.”  
“Hungry?” Robert lifted up some noodles and chicken “though I'd make us a stir fry!”  
“Sounds great.”  
Aaron still looked anxious. “What's going to happen though, me and Liv we have to go back to school at some point!”  
“You'll be at school around others and then I'll pick you two up and you won't be on your own.”  
Aaron shook his head. “I can't leave her on her own.”  
“It'll be alright.” Robert was trying his best but he knew Aaron was right. If Gordon was looking for them, he'd find them. 

 

It was the next week and Aaron knew he and Liv couldn't miss anymore school.   
As they walked out the door and got into Robert car Aaron was terrified. He was constantly looking around to see if Gordon was there. He was paranoid. 

He'd spent all day trying to watch over Liv, he'd been with her as much as he could but he knew at some point she would be on her own and that scared him so much. He just wanted to protect her. 

Liv had P.E and that meant she was outside on the field. They where playing rugby down the far end. Liv spent the whole time trying to cover up the marks around her neck. She lied and said she wasn't feeling well so the teacher let her sit on the side of the pitch. 

Gordon had been watching her all day. Ever day over the last week he'd been watching the school to get a glimpse of either of them. It wasn't until he'd see her out in the field did he even realise she was in school at all. He waited for the right moment before he snuck through the small gap in the fence and got as close to her as possible. There were small hedges around the playing field and he made his way to the closest one to her. 

The rugby game was over and Liv offered to pick up all the cones from around the pitch. As the others started leaving Gordon took his opportunity and grabbed Liv. One hand over her mouth the other around her middle as he picked her up and carried her away. 

 

Aaron was waiting for Liv outside the girls changing rooms. He knew she had P.E so he ran to the sports block after his lesson to meet her. Other girls came out and he waited and waited. After a while another girl came out with all the rugby gear.   
“Hey.” Aaron stopped her.   
“Is there anyone else in there.”  
“No. I'm the last one.”  
Aaron didn't understand he was sure she had P.E last.   
He opened the door and called out for her. Nothing. He went inside and looked around but there was no one there. 

He walked back to the main school and spoke to a group of girls that he knew she mixed with.   
“Hey, was Liv in your P.E lesson?”  
“Yeah she was. She must have left early though, didn't see her in the changing rooms.”  
Aaron then thought about her clothes. If she had kit at school and she didn't get changed back then her clothes must be in the changing rooms. 

He rushed back and found her clothes. He looked around the whole sports centre but there was no sign. He pulled his phone from his bag and called Robert. 

As Roberts car pulled up in the car park Aaron was still searching the ground. Robert could Aaron in the far field and went out to join him.   
“Hey.” Robert tried to keep his voice calm.   
“Roberts she's gone. She just gone, he's taken her.”  
“How could he have for that at school, during a lesson.”  
“I asked the other girls. She was out with them playing rugby and she got sent off because she didn't feel well. Then they can't remember seeing her after that. He clothes are still in the changing rooms.”   
Robert didn't know what to say. He thought back to the other week when he'd seen Gordon at the garage. He should have told Aaron.   
“Maybe she's gone back into the main school.”  
“No I checked. She's gone, He's got her!.”  
Aaron broke down.   
“Where would he have taken her?” Robert heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening.   
“I don't know.”  
“Wouldn't he just take her home.”  
Aaron thought maybe he'd be smarter then that but then he thought again. “Maybe!.”  
Robert nodded and they ran back to the car. 

 

Aaron tried to open the front door but it was locked. Gordon never locked the door.   
“GORDON!.” Aaron shouted through the letter box.   
“Move.” Robert said as he moved Aaron the side. Robert ran and slammed himself into the door, it burst open. They both ran in to find Gordon holding Liv. Her back was flush to his chest as he held a knife to her throat.   
“Don't come any closer.” Gordon's voice was shaky.   
Liv had tears rolling down her cheeks.   
Aaron could see that she already had bruises on her face and arms.   
“Please let her go. Why would you want to hurt her?” Aaron's whole body felt numb.   
“You can't take her away from me, she's my daughter.”  
Gordon started to cry as he pushed his face into the side or Liv's face. “She's always going to belong to me.”  
Liv didn't take her eyes off of Aaron's. Her eyes where pleading with him to help her.   
“All we want is for you to love us. Dad! We all miss her, Mum. We miss her everyday but this won't bring her back.” Aaron was trying his best to keep calm. “We can be a happy family, just us three, we can be like we used to be. Please don't ruin it.”  
Gordon's grip on Liv got suddenly tighter. “You don't love me. You never loved me as much as you love your mum, I'll never compare.”   
“I do.” Aaron smiled as convincingly as he could.   
Liv started to struggle. She kicked out with her legs and made the both of them stumble back slightly.   
“Liv stay still” Aaron cried out.   
She didn't listen and the next kick was right to the groin and it made Gordon lose his hold of her. She ran towards Aaron but Gordon grabbed her legs and she fell. She hit the ground as Gordon fell on top of her. Be grabbed her head and pulled knife to her throat once more.   
It all happened so quickly, Aaron didn't even remember thinking about it. He grabbed the iron that was sitting on the kitchen table next to him and hit Gordon over the head. Gordon went limp and lifeless. Liv crawled from underneath him and ran into Aaron's arms 

Aaron still had hold of the iron. Robert slowly stepped towards him and took it from his hand placing it back on the table. He ushered Liv and Aaron out of way and into Aaron's bedroom. 

Aaron held Liv as tight as he could.   
“We need to leave before he wakes up.” Liv spoke as if she wasn't an 11 year old but someone a lot older and wiser. “We need to leave” she insisted.   
Aaron looked around. “I need to get all my stuff together, you as well Liv, get all your clothes and school stuff.”

Liv and Aaron were busy gathering all their belongings but Robert couldn't stop staring at Gordon, there was something odd about him.   
He moved on auto pilot towards the silent body laying in the hallway, crouched down and felt his neck. There was nothing!   
Robert slowly turned towards Aaron trying to keep calm.   
“Aaron.”  
“Yeah?” Aaron didn't look over, he carried on shoving his clothes into a plastic bag.   
“Aaron”   
“What!” Aaron looked round this time.   
Robert just stared at him and then down at Gordon. “He's dead”  
Aaron felt his body on fire with panic.   
“What!? No he's not.”  
“Aaron he has no pulse and he's not breathing.”  
Aaron slowly moved towards Robert. “He can't be”  
Robert was shaking. He was terrified.


	9. No going back

Aaron kneeled down next to Gordon's body. “He can't be dead, he can't I didn't hit him that hard.” His voice was filled with fear.  
“Aaron” Robert whispered “he has no pulse.” Robert put his fingers to Gordon's neck once more, after a few seconds he shook his head “nothing.”

Aaron stood up slowly as he felt his breathing get faster and his chest tighten.  
Robert stood up and held onto Aaron's forearms. “Listen to me Aaron, we need to leave.”  
Liv returned from her room to see both men looking panicked.  
“What's going on? Aaron why aren't you packing?”  
Robert and Aaron just looked at each other.  
“What? What's going on. Tell me, now!”  
Aaron looked at Robert “you tell her. I need some air.”  
“Aaron!” Robert didn't know how to tell the girl in front of her that her Dad is dead.”  
“Robert I can't.” Aaron was desperate.  
“Aaron how….how am I meant to..”  
“To what? TELL ME!” She shouted.  
She could see both men's eyes look at Gordon. She wasn't stupid. Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she moved to the floor and felt for a pulse. She didn't find one.  
“Is he?….he's…dead!” Her voice was low and shaky.  
Aaron closed his eyes “I'm so sorry Liv, I'm sorry.”  
She stood up slowly and walked over to her Brother.  
“He's really dead?” She asked.  
Aaron didn't say anything so Robert nodded his head. “I'm sorry.”

Liv moved backwards until her knees hit Aaron's Bed. She just sat there, Aaron tried to talk to her but she wasn't saying a word.  
Aaron sat down next to her. “Listen to me, It will all be fine don't worry.” Aaron was trying to convince himself as well as her. He felt like running for the hills and never coming back.  
She didn't say anything.  
After a few minutes Aaron got up as he could see Robert just standing by the front door.  
Robert couldn't stop staring at Gordon.  
“Robert” Aaron didn't even want to look at the man laying on the floor.  
“We need to work out what we're going to do Aaron.”  
“What do you mean?.”  
Robert looked at him “Aaron what are we going to do with him!.”  
“What?” Aaron's felt sick. He didn't know what to do, his little sister was sitting there staring into space as her Dad was dead on the floor.  
He turned to Robert. “What…what am I meant to do?.”  
Robert didn't know the answer to that. “We need to get rid of him.”  
“Get rid?”  
“What choice do we have? Call the police, Aaron you'll get locked away and then what?”  
Aaron started breathing heavily “Robert I can't.  
Robert hated seeing Aaron so upset but he didn't know what to do for the best.  
“If we call the police then you'll be done for man slaughter at least. We need to get rid of his body.”  
“Robert this isn't some shitty murder program, this is real life, we can't just get rid of him.”  
Robert brushed his hands through his hair. “What else can we do.” Robert kept looking over and Liv, she looked so broken.  
“We all go back to mine, tonight me and you will come back here and get rid of him.”  
Aaron felt I'll “rid of him how?”  
Robert did know. He didn't want to think about it. “Aaron….I don't..I don't know but we can't call the police”  
Roberts hands were shaking “the River by the west bridge, it's always quite there.”  
Robert couldn't believe he was thinking of places to dump a body. “We can weigh it down and sink him to the bottom!”  
Aaron's whole body was screaming out to him, he couldn't stop looking at Liv, his little sister. She was caught up in all this and she's lost her Dad.  
Aaron just nodded at Robert.  
“We need to move him so if someone looks through the letter box they won't see him.”  
Aaron stepped into his room “Liv I'm just going to shut this door for a minute. Can you start packing all my stuff up please.”  
“Why you shutting the door?”  
“Please just pack my stuff up ok.” He said firmly.  
Liv knew he meant it. She felt tired, she just wanted to sleep and pretend it wasn't happening.  
Aaron closed the door. He looked at Robert, he could see he wasn't coping. “You ok?”  
Robert shook his head “no”  
Aaron felt just felt like crying but he knew he needed to keep it together for his sister.  
“You get his feet.” Robert pointed at Gordon's legs.  
Aaron moved round and held his ankles and Robert put his arms under Gordon's armpits and they slowly lifted him up. It was a struggle as they moved him on to the sofa in the other room.  
They stepped back, looking at him. They didn't say anything but they slowly moved their hands together.  
Robert looked down and then at Aaron. “It will be ok.”

 

Liv turned the tap on filling the kettle, she put it back on the stand and clicked it on. She looked around the flat, she could see Robert with his head in his hands as Aaron sat on the sofa opposite just staring into space. She didn't know what would happen now but she was in shock, she wasn't thinking about her dead Dad she was trying not to think anything at all. 

“I'm going to go to bed.” She announced as she headed for her room.  
Aaron looked up but she was already out of sight. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. He was to blame. He killed her Dad.  
“Give it a hour and we'll go.” Robert said quietly.  
Aaron got up and moved over to Robert, he sat down closely next to him. “Robert you don't have to do this. I'll go on my own and sort it.”  
“Aaron you can't do it on your own, it will take both of us to move him.”  
“You should kick us out and forget about us.” Aaron felt his eyes tear up.  
Robert looked at Aaron “no way! Aaron…” Roberts voice was soft and shaky “I love you. Whatever happens I will be there with you and Liv.”  
Aaron didn't understand why Robert cared so much. “Robert if we get caught we'll both get sent down, not just me.”  
“Aaron I'm with you, this will all alright.”  
They both knew it wouldn't be but they needed to keep some faith.  
Robert kissed Aaron's lips and ran his can along his jaw. “I'm going to need a beer.”  
Robert went to the fridge getting them both a bottle of something that would hopefully take the edge off of what they were about to do. 

 

It was two hours later.  
“She's asleep.” Aaron walked up to Robert and held his hands.  
“You sure about this?.”  
“Not like we have a choice!”  
Aaron sighed. “I'm sorry.”  
Robert gave a half smile. It was difficult to muster up a smile, even a fake one.  
“Let's go.”

 

As they opened the door to the flat there was a sense of sickness that spread through both of them. They didn't want to step inside.  
Aaron went first, making his way to the living room at the end of the flat.  
Robert was closing the front door when he heard Aaron shout for him. Robert rushed to see what the problem was when he looked down at the sofa, the sofa that him and Aaron had put Gordon's body onto hours before.  
He was gone.


	10. Gone

Aaron looked around the room. “How can he be gone, he was dead”  
Robert didn't say anything he was trying to process it all when he had a scary thought. “You…you don't think he could still be in the flat do you?” Robert whispered.   
“He was dead Robert!” Aaron felt a wave of terror pass through him as she stepped towards the hall way.   
“Aaron!” Robert grabbed him back.   
“He could be here!.”  
“I'm not scared.” They both knew that was a lie but Aaron didn't want to be scared of his own Dad.   
“It's fine.” He nodded at Robert and slowly walked into the hall way. The first door he came to was Liv's bedroom door and Aaron suddenly remembered it hadn't been shut the last time he was there. He looked at the door, then back at Robert “I think he's in there.”  
“I'll look, you stay out here.” Robert insisted. He moved past Aaron but Aaron wasn't having any of it.   
“Robert he's my Dad, my problem!”  
Aaron moved back past Robert and slowly opened the door.   
“Aaron be careful.”   
Aaron through quick and painless would be the best option so he just charged in, he looked around, behind the door but nothing.   
Robert went to Aaron's room and looked around, then quickly to the kitchen before Aaron could. nothing. He was gone.   
“He's not here Aaron.”  
Both men met in the hall way.  
“What do we do now?” Aaron moved closer and held onto Roberts arm.   
“Aaron we should leave.”   
Aaron's mind was going crazy “maybe we could wait, see if he comes back.”   
“And what would that achieve. No, we should go back to mine and stay there.”  
“But if he's out there then he could do the same again to Liv.”  
“We'll keep her safe.”  
“Oh what like last time, no..no we need to stay here and wait for him. We need to..”  
“To what? All he wants is Liv and we're not going to let him have her, so how is this going to be resolved.”  
“I'll stay here and you go to yours and make sure she's safe.”  
Robert huffed. “There is no way I'm leaving you here!”  
“Robert I can look after myself.”  
“You can say what you like, I'm not leaving here without you.”  
Aaron felt restless. “I can survive without you!”  
“I know that! Aaron…”  
“No just leave!”  
“No!”  
Aaron moved forward sharply, grabbed hold of Robert and shoved him against the wall. “I don't need you.”  
Aaron was scared.   
Robert felt hurt. “I'm only trying to help.”  
“Well your not helping. Just leave me alone.”  
Aaron let go of Robert.   
Robert moved to the side. “Please Aaron, just come back to mine.”  
Aaron's fear was turning into anger as he lashed out, punching Robert to the side of the face.   
The force made Robert stumble across the hallway.   
He looked up at Aaron to see tears in his eyes. Roberts heart physically hurt as he could see through Aaron's anger all the way to the scared young man beneath.   
Robert moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Aaron's body. “I'll stay here with you.”  
Robert just wanted to do the best for Aaron. He just wanted to take this all away.   
Aaron pulled away from the embrace and shook his head. “We should do back to yours.”  
“We don't have to.”  
“We do. He could be anywhere. Let's go see if Liv's alright.”  
Robert kissed Aaron's cheek. Aaron looked up and stroked Roberts cheek. “I'm so sorry.”  
“It's fine. Let's just go.”

 

As they made their way home, they didn't realise the man following them. 

 

Aaron walked into Roberts room and shut the door. “She's still asleep.”  
Robert put his hands around the younger mans waist. “Are you alright?”  
Aaron nodded “yeah.”  
“You sure?”  
Aaron ran his hands down Roberts bare chest. “Part of me wishes he was dead.”  
“This is better for your sister in the long run.”  
“Yeah I know. I was going to wake her up to tell he but I'll let her sleep longer.”  
Aaron rested his head on Roberts chest. “I just want it to all go away.”  
Robert moved a hand up and ran it through the hairs on the back on Aaron's head. “We just need to keep her safe and be smart about it.”  
Aaron kissed Roberts chest. “I'm so sorry for hitting you.”  
“It's alright.”  
“No it's not. That's the point Robert, violence isn't the answer, I don't want to be like my Dad.”  
“Your not.”  
“I get angry sometimes.”  
“We all do. You are not like him, your good.”  
Aaron smiled. “Hope so.”  
Robert lifted Aaron's head. “You are, you deserve the world, you both do.”  
Aaron was a mix of emotions, he was scared about his Dad but he was so happy that he had Robert.”  
Robert whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

 

It was 3am and Aaron woke up, sitting bolt up with sweat pouring off his forehead. He was dreaming that Gordon was holding her, crushing her, killing her.   
“Hey” Roberts voice was soft.   
“He had her.”  
Robert sat up to meet Aaron, rubbing small circles on his lower back. “She's safe.”  
Aaron moved and got out of bed “I need to see if she's alright.”  
Robert didn't try and stop him, he knew he wouldn't be able to reason with him that she was fine. 

 

Five minutes later Aaron returned. He crawled in bed next to Robert and settled in his arms.   
“She's fine, still asleep.”  
Robert just smiled. 

They had just drifted off when they heard something. It woke Robert up first, he lifted his head up trying to listen out for it again. It was all silent until a loud thud sound filled the flat. Aaron woke up and Robert made his way to the door.   
Aaron stepped off the bed. “What the hell was that?”  
They both made there way out the door, they heard it again. Robert rushed to the living room as he heard the door slam open.   
Both men just looked at Gordon as he stood there with a gun.   
They didn't know what to do.   
“Liv's not here.” Robert said it louder enough so Liv would be able to hear him.   
She did, she knew not to come out of her room.   
“Sit down.” Gordon said Calmly as he pointed the gun at the sofa “sit”  
They both did as he said.   
“What are you doing Gordon, why are you pointing a gun at your own son!”  
Gordon smiled. “You tried to kill me.”  
“You tried to kill your own daughter, you had a knife to her throat”  
“I would never do that.”  
Aaron could see Gordon's eyes weren't focused on anything, he looked crazy.  
“I know she's here.”  
“She's not” Robert said firmly.   
“And who the fuck are you.”  
“He's a mate.” Aaron said quickly.  
“Oh yeah, I remember, from the garage. So you taking my kids from me?.”  
Robert shook his head. “What?”  
Aaron stood up and walked towards Gordon.   
Gordon backed away and pointed the gun at his head.   
“I WILL SHOOT YOU”   
Aaron smiled. “I'm your son. Your baby, you won't shoot me.”  
Gordon's hands started shaking. “I will…I will.”  
“No you won't.”  
Suddenly there was a mind numbing sound as the gun went off.   
Aaron fell to the floor.   
“AARON!” Robert ran over to him.   
Aaron had been shot in the side of his abdomen. He was bleeding a lot and his eyes were fading.   
“Aaron please no! Please stay with me.” Robert held his head. “Aaron stay awake.”   
Robert placed his head down and rushed to get his phone.   
“Where's Liv” Gordon said calmly.   
Robert didn't even register him.   
“Hello, ambulance please.”  
Gordon grabbed the phone from Robert.   
Robert breathing become rapid as he looked down at Aaron laying there covered in blood.   
“YOU WANT YOUR SON TO DIE!”  
Gordon liked down at Aaron.   
“Gordon please, please.” Robert had tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Where is she.”   
Robert had to make a decision.   
“She in there.” Robert pointed at the bedroom door.   
Gordon chucked the phone on the door as he ran down the hall.   
Robert picked the phone up and told the woman on the other end more information. He was told to stay on the line but Gordon ripped it out of his hand, In his other hand he had her Mobile.   
“She was here. Where is she?”  
Robert was holding Aaron trying to stop the bleeding.   
“She's was here. I don't know where she gone, maybe the gun scared her.”  
“Is there another way out?.”  
“No”  
“Then she's here somewhere.” Gordon went to find her.   
“Please stay with me, please Aaron.”  
Robert looked down at him as realised what mattered most to Aaron, his sister. He got up quickly, went to the laundry room and pulled out a baseball bat. He ran down the corridor to see where Gordon was. He needed to stop him.   
He could see Liv in her room crying, Gordon was over her, holding the gun towards her.   
He was telling her to come with him, that he'll make sure she was safe. Robert didn't think twice as he hit the bat across the back of his head. Gordon was out cold and Liv ran into Roberts arms.


	11. Love

Robert held Liv as she cried.   
“It's ok. Liv listen to me” he pulled her away slightly and bent down “I know your scared but I need you to stay with me ok. I need to help Aaron but I need to make sure your safe.”  
Liv was shaking and crying but she nodded and held onto Roberts hand as they walked back into the living room.   
“Oh my god” Liv gasped as she saw Aaron on the floor.   
“Just sit on the sofa Liv, everything's going to fine.”  
Robert then suddenly remembered the gun.   
He pointed at Liv “Stay here.”   
Robert went back into the spare room where Gordon was face down on the floor and picked the gun up with his sleeve. He was looking around wondering where to put it. He brought it back into the living room and placed it on the coffee table.   
“Don't touch it.” He told Liv.   
She was a mess, knees up to her chest, crying he eyes out.   
He grabbed the throw off the sofa and put as much pressure on the wound as possible.   
“Please stay with us Aaron.” Robert voice was a whisper as he ran his hand through Aaron's hair. 

It was only a few minutes later when the ambulance turned up. They started working on Aaron fast.   
As Robert had told them it was a gunshot the police also turned up. They stormed in and Robert told them he'd knocked Gordon out in the bedroom. It was all happening so fast, he couldn't believe this was all real.  
As Aaron was wheeled out Liv ran over to Robert and wouldn't leave his side. 

The police took Gordon and the gun away. 

Roberts flat was a mess, a crime scene and Robert wasn't even sure he could cope with it all. 

 

There wasn't enough room in the ambulance for Robert and Liv so Robert drove them both to the hospital. 

They had been in the family room for an hour and a half when the first doctor came to speak to them.   
“How is he?” Robert asked quickly.   
“We've stopped the internal bleeding he had suffered from the bullet wound but he's lost a lot of blood. He's still very unwell but he's stable for now. His blood pressure keeps dropping but we're keeping a constant eye on it.”  
Robert whole body relaxed. ‘He wasn't dead’ was all that was running through his head.   
“Can we see him?”  
“Are you family?”  
“Yeah” Liv said “he's our brother.”  
Robert just played along as the doctor nodded. “You can see him.”

 

Aaron was still unconscious from the drugs he'd been given.   
Robert held one of his hands and Liv held the other.  
It was so quiet apart from the small beeping sounds of the machines. There was a calm feeling running through the room as Liv walked round next to Robert and held his hand.   
“Thank you for saving me Robert.”  
Robert heart was broken in so many ways by what had happened that night but for him to have been there for Liv made him smile. “I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”  
Liv felt safe with Robert, a man she hardly knew, she felt safer with him then she did her own Dad.   
Liv sat down on the chair as she watched Robert stroke the hair across Aaron's forehead.   
“You really care about him don't you?”  
Robert looked round at her “yeah.” He smiled “he's amazing.”  
Liv smiled. She was happy that Aaron had found someone that cared for her brother so much.   
“He's the best big brother.” She said proudly.   
Robert nodded “he's the best person I know.”  
They both shared a look of agreement and smiled as Aaron made a noise. Robert looked round quickly to see Aaron's eyes open.   
“Hey.” He squeezed Aaron's hand.   
Aaron just let out another small moan as he moved his head to look at Robert.   
“Robert” he crocked out.   
“Hey bro.” Liv said with a smile.   
Aaron smiled back. “Are you okay?”  
“yeah.”  
There was 30 seconds of silence before Aaron's mind caught up with him. “Where's Gordon?”  
“Robert hit him with a baseball bat!” She said bluntly.   
Robert looked a little embarrassed “I had to stop him.” He sighed. “He was arrested.”  
“What happened after he shot me?.”  
Robert didn't know how to tell him and he didn't want to tell him that he'd told Gordon where Liv was.   
“Robert saved me.”   
Robert looked at Liv.   
“He saved both of us.”  
Robert looked awkward and Aaron noticed.   
“Liv go get us some chocolate yeah”  
She protested a little but as Robert got some change out of his pocket Liv took the change and headed for the door.   
As she left the room Aaron held onto Roberts hand. “What's wrong?.”  
Robert shook his head. “Nothing.”  
“Robert there's something, tell me.”  
Robert let go of Aaron's hand and sat on the chair next to the bed. His hands were sweating.   
“You were dying, there was so much blood, i didn't want to lose you.”  
Aaron just looked confused.   
“Gordon grabbed my phone as I called the ambulance and the only way to get it back was to tell Godson where Liv was. I'm so sorry.”  
“I don't get it.” Aaron wasn't following.   
“I told Gordon where she was, he had a gun and I pointed her out to him. He could have killed her.”  
Aaron just stared at him.   
“I'm so sorry. I was trying to stop the bleeding…I…couldn't let you die.”  
“But Liv said you hit him and saved her.”  
Robert felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he remembered looking down at Aaron.   
“I knew what was most important to you, Liv. I looked at you and I knew what you'd want me to do so, I left you and went after Gordon.”  
Aaron smiled. “So why are you sorry.”  
“Because all I was focused on was helping you, I let Liv down. He could have shot her.”  
“But he didn't. Robert you helped me and you saved her, let's just forget about what could have happened because I didn't . We're alive and so is Liv.”  
Aaron's words made Robert feel a wave of calm wash over him.  
Liv walked back in with a twix in hand. “Here”  
Aaron scrunched his nose up “a Twix!”  
“What's wrong with that?”  
“It's the worst!   
Robert laughed. “I'll share it with you Liv”  
“Deal.”  
Aaron smiled at the both of them, trying to block out everything thing else that was going on. 

 

“How's the pain?” Robert asked as he sipped at his tea.   
“Getting better.”  
Liv was asleep in the corner of the room.  
It had been a few hours since Aaron had been admitted and the police had been hanging around for a while.   
“We need to talk to them Aaron.”  
“I know”  
Aaron was clearly worried, he was anxious about what it would all mean once he'd told them everything.  
“There's things I haven't told you, things he used to do when I was a little kid, younger then Liv.”  
Robert felt his chest tighten “if you want to tell me then I'm here, I'm here for you.”  
Aaron looked over to make sure Liv was asleep.   
“It was just sometimes he'd get angry and hit me, shout at me and then he'd punish me, that's what he'd say.” Aaron's voice was shaking. “He'd lock me away. My mum had just died, Liv was really small and he'd…just lock me in this small cupboard near the stairs. It was dirty and dark, it was horrible. He'd shut me in there for hours and hours.”  
Robert didn't know what to say.   
“He didn't feed me or anything. He'd tell people I was I'll and he'd just lock me in there. It was horrible.”  
Robert reached for his hand. “I'm so sorry.”  
Aaron squeezed his hand and gave a half smile. His whole body was tense with the memories.   
“Do you think I should tell the police everything?”  
Robert nodded “yeah absolutely.”  
Aaron looked back over at Liv “she's going to hear it all. I just wish she didn't have to know.”  
“He deserves to get sent down for a long time and you telling them all of it, will make sure he is punished properly.”  
Aaron nodded and took a deep breath. “I think I'm ready to talk to them now.”

 

Robert was watching on from the window of the hospital room as Aaron talked to the police. He was so proud of him. 

Liv was eating some crips while staring into space as she sat on one of the uncomfortable blue chairs in the waiting room.   
“Are you alright?” Robert asked softly.   
She looked up at him for a second “yeah.”  
She went back to staring into space as Robert sat down beside her. “You have to tell them everything, okay?”  
“I know. I don't want to ever see him again, I hate him but…”  
“But what?”  
Liv shifted slightly in her chair “he's my Dad.”  
“Yeah he is, but he's not a good man.”  
“Why did he have to be my dad! Why could someone like you be my Dad.”  
Robert felt his heart swell as he pulled her into a hug. “Sometimes life sucks, you can't chose your family but you can chose to surround yourself with good people. Liv, me and Aaron will make sure you have everything you need okay? And that includes love.”  
Liv held onto Robert as the police officer emerged from Aaron's room.   
They walked up to Robert and Liv.   
“Mr Sugden?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Can we talk you?”  
Robert pulled away from Liv and looked at her “hey, go and see Aaron, make sure he's not causing trouble.” She nodded, got up and left the waiting area.   
“Mr Sugden we need to ask you a few questions.”

 

Robert walked back into Aaron's room to see him and Liv playing on her phone.   
“Hey” Aaron looked up.   
Robert smiled. “Nice to see you two are having fun” he meant it sincerely and Aaron knew it.   
“How did it go?” Aaron asked.   
“I just told them what happened, what I know.”   
Robert stood beside Aaron. “Are you alright?” He ran his hand through Aaron's hair.   
“Yeah” Aaron smiled. “Just want all this to be over.”  
“Me too.”  
“Aaron” Liv asked as she sat on the chair beside him.   
“Yeah.”  
“Should I tell the police everything? Will Dad be in a lot of trouble?”  
Aaron took a breath in “yeah, he's in a lot of trouble for what he's done to the three of us.”  
“Will he get sent away, away from us?”  
Aaron nodded “yeah, hopefully.”  
She didn't say anything for a few seconds. “He's our Dad.”  
Robert felt a little awkward. “I'm gunna grab a coffee.” He smiled at Aaron and walk out the door.   
“Liv come here.”   
Aaron moved to the side slightly as Liv sat beside him on his hospital bed.   
“He's our Dad, yes but he's a bad man. He deserves to be locked up for what he's done.”  
“But why is he like that, why does he want to hurt us.”  
“I don't know, but you know what, the one thing you have to always remember, it's not your fault, it's not our fault it's his. It's nothing we've done that's caused him to be the way he is.”  
“Do you think he loves us?.”   
Aaron thought about it. “Yes I do, in his own warped way, I do.”  
“Ok.” She got off the bed. “In my own way, I love him too. Is that okay?”  
Aaron sighed “yeah, of course it's okay.” He smiled. 

 

Liv was being interviewed by the police in the relatives room. Aaron and Robert were in Aaron's room. It was dark outside and Robert shyly crept onto Aaron's bed so he could lay beside him.   
“Your so brave.” Robert said as a whisper.   
“No, I'm just used to it all.”  
“Well you don't have to put up with it any more. You and Liv can live with me permanently and we'll make sure she has a happy childhood, well teenage life” Robert laughed “oh god, Liv as a teenager.” He laughed again and so did Aaron.   
Aaron's face fell as he thought about what might happen to Liv.   
“Do you think they'll let us live with you.”  
“I'm going to make sure of it.”  
Aaron moved his arm and held Roberts hand. “I love you.”  
He looked over at Aaron trying to contain his joy. He moved forward and kissed Aaron's lips. “I love you too.”   
Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and pulled him back into a deeper kiss.   
“Aaah”   
“Shit sorry”   
Robert has put pressure on his wound.   
“Almost forgot you'd been shot.”  
“Well I definitely haven't forgotten.”  
“The pain probably gives it away.” Robert kissed him again with a smile.   
“Just a bit.”

 

Five years later. 

 

 

“Have you seen my black socks?” Liv shouted from her bedroom. She'd insisted on painting it dark purple, Robert and Aaron both hated it but she got what she wanted, she normally did.   
“Any more clue then black socks?” Robert shouted from the kitchen.  
“My football socks.”  
“I put them in your sock draw.”  
Liv grabbed them and ran to the kitchen. “Erm don't go into my draws!”  
Robert and Aaron both laughed “so you don't want me to do my laundry?”  
“Yeah, just don't put them away!”  
Aaron smiled “what have you got to hide, Lover letters?” Aaron joked.   
Liv smiled. “Thought you might find my condom stash.”  
Both men's faces dropped and Liv burst out laughing. “See you two later.”  
“Be back in time for tea, I'm cooking your favourite?”  
“Cool.”   
And she was gone. 

Aaron frowned at Robert “she was joking right?”  
Robert smiled. “God I hope so.”  
“They grow up so quickly.”  
“Well she is of age.” Robert cringed. “Forget I said that.”  
“I don't care if she is 16, no boys until at least 20.”  
Robert chuckled “good luck with that.”  
Aaron walked up to Robert. “I met you when I was 16 and it was the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
“Well let's just hope she meets her someone special a little later in life.”  
“Oh, I'm your someone special am I?”  
“Well….I guess.” Robert laughed as Aaron poked his side.   
Robert lifted his hands to Aaron's face and kissed his lips softly. “We have a free flat! Maybe we could…make use of our new mattress?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

Aaron ran his tongue along the Left cheek of Roberts plumb bum and it made Robert spread his legs. Aaron continued to kiss and lick as he pulled Roberts cheeks apart and ran a line along his sensitive hole.   
“Get on your knees”   
Robert grinned and did as he was told. Aaron was an expert at knowing exactly how Robert liked it, they'd had a lot of practice.   
He pushed his face into Roberts opening, he licked and sucked until Robert was a morning mess, pulling at the bed sheets as his panting got heavier.   
“Your so fucking hot Robert.”  
Robert just breathed out deeply and Aaron grabbed the lube, covering his fingers and pushed one into him. Roberts body reacted and Robert pushed back onto Aaron's fingers. He added another finger and then another as he moved them inside of him, finding the perfect angle. He used his other hand to slowly stroke Robert hard length making his legs shake.   
“Aaron, I need you.” Robert was desperate for his lovers cock.   
Aaron pulled away, rolled a condom over his painfully hard cock, grabbed some lube, covering his length before slowly pushing in.   
The heat engulfed Aaron's dick and his head went dizzy, he held onto Roberts hips as he moved slowly.  
He knew how to drive Robert wild, he knew Robert like it hard and fast but bringing him to the point where he begged Aaron for it was the most pleasurable thing to Aaron.   
He rocked his hips, running his hands along Robert's back as he watched himself move slowly into Robert. He could watch it all day, Robert was so beautiful.   
Robert was getting heated and he needed more.   
“Aaron please” Roberts dick was leaking into the sheets below.   
“I need it hard, please.”  
Aaron was on the edge himself but he knew Roberts body, he knew how long he could drag it out.   
Aaron leaned forward and whispered “tell me exactly how you want it.”  
“I want your thick hard cock to fuck me hard, fuck me please.”  
As Roberts body began to shake at Aaron's brutally slow pace, Aaron knew it was time.   
He slowly pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, Robert groaned out from deep in his throat as Aaron started fucking him as fast as he could. The pace was relentless, both men sweating while loud moans filled the entire flat. After a few more minutes Robert grabbed his own dick with his hand and it wasn't long before Robert clenched around Aaron and came hard all over the sheets. Roberts tightening hole made Aaron's dick swell even more as he came inside the condom.   
Aaron collapsed onto Roberts back as both men's bodies were on fire as well as feeling weak with the intense pleasure of an orgasm.   
Aaron fell to the side as Robert moved slightly to avoid his own mess on the sheets, laying on his back to meet Aaron.   
“Fuck.” They both said in unison before bursting in laughter.   
Aaron got up and removed the condom, placing it in the bin. He looked back at Robert as his naked body was spread out before him. He smiled and then spotted the wet stains on the bed.   
“Bloody hell Robert, I washed them sheets yesterday.”  
Robert laughed, sitting up “you’re the one that made me cum, it's your fault.” Aaron gave a cheeky grin and he joined Robert, pulling the blanket that lived at the bottom of their bed over both of them. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”


	12. Nothing like him

Aaron and Robert were sitting on the bonnet of a car that was sitting out the back of the garage. Both men worked at Kevin's garage and enjoyed themselves way to much. Aaron was finishing off the sandwich that Robert had made him that morning before they left their flat.   
Robert pointed at the engine oil on Aaron's face “You're so dirty.”   
“Yeah well I've been under a car all morning and anyway, you like it.” Aaron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
“You’re an idiot.” Robert snatched his sandwich and took a bite.   
Kev walked out the back door. “Oh lads, got a car here needing to be fixed, get a move on!.”   
“Be right there Kev.”  
“Come on sexy bum, let's get to work.” Robert got off the car and nodded his head towards the garage. 

 

“ONE MORE DAY!” Liv shouted as she came home and collapsed onto the sofa, she kicked off her shoes and switched the tele on.   
Robert came through from the hall way. “What's all the shouting about?”  
Liv smiled. “One more day till I break up for 6 weeks summer holiday.” She was so happy.   
“Thought you'd be sad, you love school.”  
“Can't wait for us to go on holiday.” Liv beamed.   
They had booked its months and months a go, a proper family holiday. A week in Mykonos. Robert and Aaron had both booked holiday, having to highly sweet talk Kev for them both to have the time off.   
“That reminds me” Liv gave a cheeky smile as she walked over to Robert   
“I might need some money for some swimwear.”  
“What about your own money?”  
“I've spent it all!”  
Robert gave her a shocked face.   
“What, I've only had that job 4 Saturdays, I've spent it all on other clothes for the holiday.”   
“Hmm, we need to teach you about how to spend your money right.”  
Liv just gave him a scowl. “Whatever. So, can I have £20?”  
Robert shook his head and pulled his wallet out. 

 

Robert walked into his and Aaron's bathroom, gave Aaron a kiss as he turned the shower on.   
“Come here you” Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert, kissing him deeply as he took his own towel off and backed Robert into the shower.   
They spent way to long enjoying the warm feel of each other's naked wet bodies that they forgot they ordered food. Liv shouted into their room that it had arrived, so they quickly got themselves decent and joined Liv at the kitchen table. 

“Calm down Liv, your eating that so quickly!” Aaron said with his mouth half full.   
“I'm hungry.”  
“Clearly!”  
“I'm going round Beth's soon.”  
Robert looked at her “your supposed to ask us not tell us.”  
Liv sighed “can I go to Beth's for a bit. I need to say goodbye be we go away.”  
Both men looked at each other then back at Liv.   
“Fine but don't be late.” 

Beth only lived down the road and Aaron and Robert knew her family well.   
“I've got you a knew suitcase Liv, it's in our room.” Robert pointed at her with his greasy pizza finger.   
“Thanks.”  
She scoffed down her last slice as she got up from the table. “Right, need a wee then I'm off.”  
Robert frowned “Charming.” 

 

It was the morning before they left for holiday and Robert had gone into the garage earlier than normal to catch up on a car that was proving to be a challenge.   
Aaron had the day off and he needed to pop into town to get a few last bits for the holiday.   
He got showered and dressed, sprayed some of Roberts aftershave on and walked to the kitchen.   
He put the coffee machine on when he spotted the post in front of the door, as he picked it up he noticed a odd looking letter addressed to him.   
He opened it while sipping his coffee to then suddenly stop and place it slowly down onto the kitchen worktop. 

Aaron.   
Hope you and Liv are well.  
I need to see you. I need to talk to you.   
Love Gordon. 

 

The letter made Aaron's skin crawl. He hadn't thought about his Dad for so long.   
After Gordon got sent down he and Liv went to hours and hours of counselling, after a few months they had made a pact to not even mention his name. They both felt like they'd sorted it in their heads and didn't want to waste anymore time talking about him.   
Aaron knew at some point Liv would have questions and Aaron did encourage Liv to always talk to him if she wanted to, but she never did. 

Aaron didn't know what to do with the letter, should he just throw it away, burn it. There was a slither of a thought of maybe going to see him, he was curious what Gordon would say.   
Once he had the idea it was burning in his mind, he needed to see what Gordon wanted to talk about. He phoned the Prison and there was visiting that afternoon.   
He knew he should probably tell Robert and Liv but he just wanted to go and see and they'd probably convince him it was a bad idea, because it probably was. 

 

It was 3pm and Aaron was being checked by security before being aloud to enter the visiting room.   
Once through the metal doors he looked around until he spotted Gordon. As he walked towards him he could see he was covered in bruises, but Aaron wasn't bothered about it, he didn't feel sorry for, not one bit. 

“Hi son.” Gordon smiled up and Aaron.   
Aaron pulled the chair out and sat down.   
“What do you want?” Aaron's voice was firm and to the point.   
Gordon's smile faded “I wanted to see you.”  
“Yeah I got that from the letter, why, what do you want?”  
“To see you.”  
Aaron was getting agitated. “Why?”  
“I want to make thing right with you and your sister.”  
“We don't what you in our lives. you lost that right when you treated us like shit and abused us.”  
Gordon shook his head. “I tried my best.”  
Aaron huffed out a breath “you almost killed us both.”  
Gordon admitted defeat “okay yeah, I wasn't a good Dad but I want to be now.”  
Aaron snarled “we want nothing to do with you.”  
Aaron went to get up when Gordon reached for his hand. Aaron pulled away immediately “don't touch me.”  
Aaron leaned in a little towards Gordon's face “me and Liv are happy, were the happiest we've ever been and that's Because we're not with you. You made our childhood horrendous.” He leaned in further “you didn't deserve mum, she was always worth a 100 of you. You're scum.”  
Aaron went to get up when Gordon smiled. Aaron frowned as Gordon let out a small laugh.   
“You think your so perfect don't you son, you act like you’re a good role model for Liv, well your not. I've seen you, the way you get angry, the way you go from 0 to 100 and lash out.” Gordon leaned forward “your just like me, that's how it starts, one day son you'll snap and do something nasty just like I did and you'll end up in here. Your my son, if I'm scum then so are you.”

Aaron's hands were shaking. He got up and started to walk away as Gordon shouted to him.   
“WERE MORE ALIKE THEN YOU THINK SON.” 

 

When Aaron got to his car he was a mess. He was trying to stop his hands from shaking as she started the engine. As he drove home with the words his Dad had said constantly replaying in his mind. 

He opened the flat door to find Robert making a coffee.   
“Hey, there you are. Want one?”  
Aaron put the bags down he'd got from shopping earlier and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Robert looked at him with a sideways tilt of the head “are you alright?”  
Aaron sat on the end of the sofa arm and smiled “yeah.”  
It wasn't very convincing and Robert knew he was lying but he'd also learnt how to get Aaron to talk and it definitely wasn't by pushing him. So he just made them both coffee and placed them on the table in front of the sofa.   
Robert looked over at the bags “so, got everything?”  
Aaron pulled himself out of a daze “yep, think so anyway. Liv will probably moan that I haven't got the right sun cream, she'll have to just deal with.”   
“How can you get wrong sun cream.”  
Aaron smiled “oh you'd be surprised!”

They'd been watching tele for about 20 minutes when Robert asked again. “Are you alright, you seem quiet.”  
Aaron just smiled and nodded “yeah, fine.”  
Aaron got up and took the bags into his and Roberts room. He empty it all out in the bed and sorted though it to see who's was who's and what suitcase to put them in. After 10 minutes Robert joined him.   
“What do you want for dinner?” Robert asked.   
“Don't mind, something simple.”  
“Pasta?”  
“Sounds good.”  
Aaron was sat on the bed looking at a book all about Mykonos and things to do where they were going.   
Robert joined him on the bed and put an arm around his shoulder as Aaron leaned into him. They looked through, talking about how hot it will be and all the cool things Liv will see and do, Aaron almost started to forget about what had happened that day until Robert asked again.   
“Is there something wrong?”  
Aaron knew Robert knew, he always did. He could read Aaron like a book.   
Aaron almost decided to get defensive about it and storm off but instead he just gave into it.   
“I went to see my Dad this afternoon.”  
Roberts mouth went dry as he couldn't believe what Aaron had just said.   
“What..why?”  
“I got a letter from him this morning. He said he wanted to see me, talk to me.”  
“What and you just went, just like that!”  
Robert wasn't raising his voice, he wasn't angry he was just surprised.”  
“I…I don't know, I just wanted to find out why he wanted to see me now.”  
“Okay, well how did it go?.”  
Aaron leaned in further to Robert. “Not good.”  
“What did he do?” Robert voice was a little more harsher as he couldn't bare the thought of Gordon hurting Aaron again.  
“Just made me feel like shit.”  
Robert squeezed his shoulder. “What did he say?”  
“That I was just like him, with my anger and lashing out.”  
Robert moved slightly so he could look Aaron in the eye “Aaron you are nothing like him, you hear me, nothing at all.”  
Aaron felt tears in his eyes “I am though. I have a temper, I last out. What if I'm exactly like him. I hit you didn't I, I love you and hurt you.”  
That was nothing like what he's done and you haven't done anything like that since.”  
Aaron's started to cry “what if Liv's better off away from me”  
Robert could see Aaron was completely taken in by what Gordon had said to him. Aaron took things to heart and this was more then that because he really believed he was like Gordon.   
“The things Gordon did to you, locking you away, beating you and Liv, holding a knife to his own daughters throat, shooting someone, do you really think your capable of all that?”  
Aaron wiped some of his tears away and looked at Robert, he thought about it and shook his head “no.”  
Robert gave a small smile “well then, your nothing like him. Yes you have a temper sometimes when you feel trapped but that doesn't mean your like him that means he's made you feel that way, he's made you feel like a trapped animal that's only option is to bite back. Your human Aaron and he abused you. It's not your fault and your not like him.”  
Roberts words made Aaron feel calm, they made sense in his head and he let out a big breath as he sighed. He leant his head against Robert chest.   
“Thank you.”  
Robert kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

 

It was the day of the holiday and Liv had been awake most of the night with excitement. She's never been on a plane before, she'd never been abroad before, neither had Aaron and if they were both honest they were a little nervous.   
They all gathered in the living room with their suitcases.   
Robert popped the kettle on. “We've got 45 minutes until our taxi gets her to take us to the airport. Who wants a cuppa?.”  
If there was one thing they all did well, it was drink tea. 

They all sat on the sofa, Aaron leaning slightly into Roberts chest as he warmed his hands on the mug of tea.   
“Can't wait for the sun, need to get me tan on.” Liv smiled.   
Robert shook his head. “I put the sun cream in your room, did you see it.?”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Was it the right one?”  
“Yep.”  
Aaron smiled at them both. He loved how well they got on. Liv looks up to Robert and Aaron adore it. 

 

On the plane Robert discovered that Aaron didn't like flying. Robert found it so cute, he pulled Aaron into him and reassured him it would all be alright. 

 

Robert opened the door to their private villa in the middle of lots of trees and sand and the vast open sea. It was amazing. Aaron and Liv had only ever seen things like this in the movies or on brochures, they couldn't wait to explore.   
They put their bags down and walked out onto the stone patio leading to a massive swimming pool all for them. It looks out onto the beach with trees over hanging around to give some spots of shade. It was everything they wanted it to be.   
“This is amazing.” Aaron sad softly.   
“Glad you like it.” Robert smiled and took Aaron's hand. “I wanted this to be perfect.”  
“Well it definitely looks like paradise to me”  
Robert kissed Aaron's lips softly a few times before being interrupted by Liv. “Can I get in the pool?”  
Aaron nodded “yeah.”  
Liv wheeled her suitcase into her room and started unpacking.   
Aaron and Robert did the same and they all met by the pool.   
Liv jumped in first making some splashes while the boys just slipped in from the side. Robert pulled Aaron close and kissed his neck. “Can't wait to see all your white bits.” He smirked.   
“Bet you can't.”  
Liv splashed them. “I can hear you you know and it's making me want to vomit.”  
Robert laughed and swam towards her, splashing her. Aaron did the same as they started a water fight that Liv was most definitely going to win. 

 

It was a few hours later and they had just got back from dinner. It was still unbelievably hot and all three decided to get back into the pool. They spent another hour messing about before Liv decided she was ready for sleep. She said goodnight and left the two men in the pool. Robert slid over to Aaron and pinned him against the side. He moved his body so it pushed against Aaron's. Aaron smiled and moved his hand to cup Robert through his swimming shorts, he continued a rubbing motion as Robert put his face into Aaron's neck, kissing and biting it softly.   
Robert let out a few moans before he moved his own hand and felt Aaron's hardening dick between his thighs, he smiled and slid his hands into Aaron's shorts and held onto the base of his dick before slowly moving it up and down his hard length.   
Both men trying to hide their moans as Aaron took his hand away and pushed Robert slightly.   
Robert frowned. “What's wrong?”  
Aaron smiled “nothing I just don't want to come yet and not in the pool.”  
Aaron pulled Robert back towards him “do you know what I want?”  
“Tell me.”   
Aaron ran his hands down Roberts chest. “I want you to fuck me..”  
Robert dick twitched at the thought.   
“I want all of you, I want it hard and fast. I want you to make me come harder than I ever have before.”  
Aaron's voice was low and deep and Robert was a mess. 

They quickly got out of the pool and into the bedroom, they both stripped quickly as Robert locked the door behind them.   
Aaron was on the bed spread out as Robert climbed on top of him. He kissed Aaron's chest and nipples before moving backwards sliding his hands down Aaron's thighs.   
Robert smiled. “I've got an idea.”  
He jumped off the bed and searched through his suitcase, grabbing the items. He climbed back onto Aaron with three things, a condom, a bottle of lube and something new. Robert held it up so Aaron could see.   
Aaron squinted “massage oil” he read out slowly.   
“Yeah!” Robert said with raised eyebrows. “Turn over.”  
Aaron smiled as he felt his body respond.   
Once he was laying on his front Robert straddled him and poured the oil onto his hot skin. The feeling of having Roberts thick thighs wrapped around him while Roberts hard dick pushed against him mixed with the sensation of his big hands soothing his muscles made Aaron feel like he was floating.   
Robert moved lower and began running his hands over Aaron's oil covered arse. He squeezed each cheek before pulling them slightly apart and running a finger over Aaron entrance. Each time it pulled a moan from Aaron's throat and made his dick even more impossibly hard.   
Robert wanted to touch himself, the feeling the got watching Aaron's body so open and Aaron letting Robert feel very part of him made his head dizzy and his dick aching to be touched.   
Robert instructed Aaron to get into his knees. Aaron did so and Robert couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Aaron's cheeks apart and licked at the younger mans hole. He sucked and licked until he needed to catch his breath.   
“I want you.” Aaron breathed  
“Turn over.”  
Robert wanted to see Aaron, he loved watching him come.   
As Aaron turned back over he spread his legs as Robert grabbed a pillow and placed it under Aaron's bum. He pulled Aaron so he was almost sitting in his lap before getting Aaron's legs and pushing them up. Aaron grabbed the condom and quickly rolled it over Robert as Robert took the lube, squeezing in onto his fingers and rubbing it against Aaron's inviting hole.   
Aaron took some lube and ran it up and down Roberts length making Robert moan out. It was a noise Aaron always loved to hear.   
They were both desperate for it now. Robert lined up and slowly pushed in.   
Aaron never got tired of the feeling of having Robert inside him. He'd think about it sometime when he was just doing everyday things. The feeling of him stretching him perfectly, making him feel like no one else has ever made him feel. It was something Aaron needed.   
Robert didn't waste time in building up a fast rhythm as Aaron moaned out with every thrust. He couldn't help it, it felt so good that his eye didn't focus properly, the feeling inside him was like electric spark starting a fire. His head hit the pillow as Robert moved his legs further up and leaned over him to get a different angle, making him go even deeper as his thrusts became faster. Aaron was on the edge and so was Robert.   
Robert was sweating and panting as he felt his orgasm approach, his hips where erratic as he came with shaking legs. He stilled inside Aaron.   
He pulled out and moved down the bed to take Aaron into his mouth. The moment his mouth engulfed Aaron's hard hot dick Aaron's back arched off the bed as he came hard down Robert throat.   
Robert swallowed it all and continued to licked up and down his shaft until Aaron lightly pushed him away as he became to sensitive. 

As they collapsed on their backs, side by side on the bed, a smile grew on Aaron's face. “That was insane.”  
Then a thought of horror filled his mind. “Oh my god, Liv would have heard us.”  
Robert laughed out “no, she would have heard you more like.


	13. Protect her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> Mentions of sexual assault.

Aaron woke up with feel of kisses on his neck but then he just felt sticky. Lasts nights activities left them both exhausted so they just curled up together and feel asleep.   
Aaron needed a shower that was for sure, the oil Robert used was in places that Robert had only ever seen. He needed it gone.   
As he moved away from Robert he heard the man groan and pull him back  
“Where you going?” He said sleepily  
“Shower.”  
“Can I join you?” It was asked with an honest voice.   
Aaron smiled at the half asleep man “yeah, come on.”

 

Aaron was dressed first and he made his way to the main kitchen and seating area that looked out onto the see. He put the kettle on and walked out onto the patio as he heard someone creep up behind him   
“Morning.” She laughed as she realised she made her brother jump.   
Aaron held his chest and smiled. “Morning.”  
Aaron thought back to last night and cringed.   
“Did you get a good night sleep?” He asked, trying to test the water.   
Liv heard everything, well everything until she found her iPod and drowned it out but she didn't want Aaron to be embarrassed and she liked that he brother was happy. She didn't particularly enjoy hearing just how happy but she knew what they were like and it didn't bother her.   
“Yeah good, I was so tired, was sound asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. You?”  
Aaron let out an internal sigh of relief. He and Robert always tried their best to be quiet at home but last night Aaron just kinda forgot.   
“Yeah great.”  
Liv looked out at the sea. “God it's beautiful here.”  
Aaron nodded “so beautiful.”

 

They went out for breakfast to a small café a few minutes walk away. As they walked back there was a woman handing out leaflets to a beach party happening that night. Liv took a leaflet and handed it to Aaron.   
“Can we go, Looks cool.”  
Aaron handed it to Robert.  
He nodded “Yeah why not.” He smiled at Aaron. “Yeah?”   
Robert was asking for approval. Aaron nodded “yeah.”

 

All three of them baked themselves in the sun, it was hotter then Aaron had ever experienced before and he was loving it. Robert couldn't resist asking if Aaron wanted more sun cream rubbed on and Liv smirked as Aaron's cheeks went red.   
“Ok.” Aaron replied and Robert took great pleasure in taking his time with rubbing it in. 

It was getting later in the evening and everyone was taking showers and getting dressed for the beach party.   
Robert and Aaron were in the shower. Robert loved watching Aaron wash, it was the way the water fell over his body and how Aaron ran his hands all over himself. Robert could feel himself getting hard so he made his exit. They didn't have time for that.   
Robert dried himself and walked into the bedroom. Aaron soon followed with a frown.   
“Why'd you leave.”  
“I was getting hard.” He said with a cheek grin. “And Liv will kill us if we take forever.”  
Aaron loved that he made Robert feel that way. He loved Robert with all his heart and for Robert to watch Aaron and get aroused it made his own crotch heat up.   
He moved closer to Robert and cupped him through his boxers “I love thinking about you thinking about me and getting hard.”  
Robert smiled “I love when your all dirty like this, makes me love you even more.”  
Aaron laughed and nudged his arm with his fist “down boy.” Aaron tuned around taking his towel off and walking away, he knew what he was doing and Robert was enjoying every minute of it. 

 

The party was great. A big fire on the beach, lit lanterns scattered around, a bar and some beach games that some guys were playing. It had such a nice atmosphere.   
“Two beers and a coke please.”  
Robert picked up the drinks and took them over to Aaron and Liv.   
“Thanks.” They both said in unison.   
They took a seat on some wooden chairs that looked out into the ocean. It wasn't completely dark but the sun had gone down.   
“Hello.” A young couple appeared “are these seats taken?”  
Aaron shook his head “no, no”  
The couple sat down and started chatting between themselves. 

 

As the night went on Aaron was getting a little drunk and Liv had made some friends.   
“Robert, I'm just going to be over there playing volleyball ok?”  
“Yeah fine, stay in the beach though.”   
“Yeah I will.”  
She ran off with some kids her age. He loved that she was having fun, it's what he wanted for this holiday, everyone to relax and have fun.   
“You know something..something?” Aaron said with a slur   
Robert smiled at his tipsy boyfriend “what's that?”  
“You are really handsome in this light.” He stroked Roberts face.   
Robert did his best not to laugh. “You too.”  
Aaron kissed his cheek and ran his hand along his back. His rested his head on Roberts shoulder and looked around “Where's Liv?”  
“She playing over there with some other kids.”  
“Boys?” He said sternly.   
“Erm, yeah a couple.”  
“No boys!.”   
Robert had to let out a small laugh at the way Aaron was trying to be all bossy.   
“I'm sure she's fine.”  
“Boys only want one thing you know, well you do know you are a boy.”  
Robert nodded and agreed “yes I am. So are you.”  
“Don't get away from the question!”  
Robert frowned “what question?”  
Aaron also frowned “not sure.”  
Robert huffed out a laugh “maybe you've have too many beers”  
“Maybe you haven't had enough.”  
“Well one of us has to be sensible.”  
“Oh and that's you is it?”  
Aaron lifted his head and looked at Robert. “Your so so beautiful.”   
Robert just stared at him “you too. Maybe it's time to get you home.”  
“Yep.” Aaron stood up, uneasy on his feet. “I'll show you a good time.”  
“Of course you will.” Robert knew after a drink Aaron was completely useless in the sex department, beer made him far to sleepy but Robert found it rather endearing.   
“You stay here and I'll go get Liv.”  
“Ok.”

 

Robert walked over to were Liv said she'd be but he couldn't see her. He could see the friend she was with just a little while ago, he walked up to them. “Hey.”  
“Hi” on of the girls said back.   
“Was Liv playing with you, blonde, long hair.?”  
“Yeah, she went over there with my brother.”  
Robert instantly went a little tense.   
“Where exactly?”  
“Just behind them huts.”  
“Ok, thanks.”  
Robert walked over to the hut and could hear Liv's voice. She was laughing. He crept round the corner and he could see her with the boy, he had hold of her hand. She looked happy. She suddenly saw Robert and snatched her hand away.   
“Sorry, Aaron's drunk, we need to go.”  
Robert walked a little way away before Liv caught up with him. There was an awkward air.   
Robert coughed “so, he seemed nice.”  
“Shut up!.”  
“What he did. He made you laugh, that's good. Holiday romance.”  
“Seriously shut up.”   
Robert smiled. 

 

As they both helped Aaron through the door of the villa Aaron tripped and fell to the floor which in turn made Robert and Liv collapse with laughter.   
“That hurt.” Aaron groaned as he rubbed his elbow.   
“Come on.” Robert picked him back up. “Let's get you some coffee.”  
They sat Aaron at the table.   
“Can I go or am I needed to get him into bed?” She asked.   
Her eyes half closed, sleep was taking over.   
“No it's fine, thanks and sorry for cutting you party events short. I'm sure you'll see him again.”  
Liv smiled. “Maybe.”  
Robert smiled back as she walked to her room. 

 

Robert handed Aaron the coffee and he took a sip. He'd half sobered up and felt awful.   
“I didn't have that many did I?”  
“Well you are a bit of a lightweight.”  
“Hey, no I'm not!”  
“Aaron you had three pints and you were wasted.”  
“Threes quite a lot.”  
Robert smirked “sure it is.”  
Aaron waved his hand around “whatever.”  
“Come on, drink that up, need to get to bed.”

Aaron was almost asleep when he looked over at Robert. “I want to marry you one day.”  
Roberts breath caught in his throat as he looked at Aaron sharply. He just stared at him wondering if he'd heard him right.   
Aaron noticed Robert was just staring.   
“I know you think I'm just saying it because I'm drunk, but maybe this is the only time I feel brave enough to say it. I'm not asking you officially I'm just telling you that if you did want to at some point then I do too.”  
Roberts heart was pounding in his chest but he still didn't say anything.   
Aaron panicked “just forget it, sorry.”  
Robert shook himself out of his daze and moved closer to Aaron.   
“Me too.” That's all he said and it made Aaron tear up.   
“Really.”  
Robert nodded with a big smile “yeah.”  
Aaron grabbed hold of Roberts face and kissed him deeply.   
“I love you so much Robert, so much.”  
“I love you too, so much”

 

It was late morning and Aaron was sunning himself by the pool while Liv and Robert made drinks for them all.   
Liv was being oddly quiet until she finally spoke. “Can I meet up with some friends I made yesterday.”  
Robert wasn't sure. “When?”  
“Today, in a little bit.”  
“Which friends?”  
Liv went quiet again.   
“Do you mean that boy?”  
Liv nodded “I know Aaron won't let me but I thought you might.”  
“Liv if you go then Aaron has to know.”  
She sighed. “He seems really nice and I like him. We gave each other our numbers last night and he text me this morning asking if I wanted to go to the water park with him and his sister.”  
“We don't even know them.”  
“Oh please Robert.”  
“You'll have to ask Aaron, he's your brother.”  
She looked over at Aaron and walked outside to talk to him. Robert could see the conversation unfold and it didn't look good for Liv.   
Aaron stormed in with his Dad face on. Liv followed soon after.   
“Aaron it's not weird, it's just a friend and her brother.”  
“And how old is he.”   
“Sixteen like me.”  
Aaron shook his head. “Nope, no way”  
Liv looked at Robert for help. He held his hands up “don't look at me.”  
“Aaron what do you think is going to happen, hah. We're going to a water park and his dads going to take us there.”  
“You don't know them.”  
“No I don't but how else do you want me to make friends if you want let me hang out with them. It's only a few minutes down the road by car. I'll text you ever twenty minutes okay?”  
Aaron was still shaking his head.   
“I'm sixteen Aaron not six. Please.”  
Aaron looked at Robert then back at Liv. “Fine but you better text me every fifteen minutes.”  
“Fine.” She smiled “thank you.”

 

Liv had just been picked up and Aaron was in a bad mood.   
He was sitting outside in the shade with his knees up to his chest. Robert made him a drink and joined him outside.   
“Aaron, she'll be fine.”   
“Hmm.”  
Robert sat down next to him and kissed his slightly tanned shoulder.   
“She's smart.”  
Aaron leant is head against Robert “I just feel like I need to protect her.”  
“I know you do but the more you restrict her the more she's play up. She's sixteen, you remember what that was like, everything's new and exciting.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, she's going to be interested in boys, or girls at this age.”  
Aaron didn't want to think about it.   
“You met me when you were sixteen.” Robert smiled.   
“Yeah but that's different.”  
“No it's not. She's a good girl. Let her have fun and just try not to worry so much.”  
Aaron just stopped talking about it. He walked off into the sunny outside and slumped down onto the lounger. 

 

It was 4 hours later and Aaron was checking his phone for another update from Liv.   
“She said she'd be back soon and she isn't.”  
Aaron and Robert where sitting on their bed after getting a too much sun for one day. Both men in comfy clothes, watching some tele that they had no idea what was going on.   
Robert put a reassuring hand in Aaron's thigh “She'll be back any minute I'm sure.” Robert did however have the feeling of worry in him but he did want Aaron to know that. 

2 minutes later and Liv came through the front door.   
Aaron jumped off the bed and made his way to her.   
“Hey.” He said casually like he hadn't been worried sick.   
“Hey.” She said with a smile.   
Robert stood beside Aaron.   
“Had a good time?”  
She smiled “so good, it was amazing, the rides were massive.”  
Aaron let out a breath he'd been holding and felt a little more relaxed.  
Liv pulled her hair out of its pony tail.   
“Right I need a shower, my hairs a mess.”   
She took her sunglasses off and put then on the side “what plans do we have for dinner?”  
Robert shrugged “not sure.”  
Liv looked at them both. “Well…Liam has said there is another beech party, barbecue on this evening at the beach just down the road.” She looked hopeful “we could all go.”  
Aaron looked at Robert and nodded “yeah sounds good.”  
Liv beamed “cool, I think it starts at 7pm.”  
Robert nodded “ok.”   
“Cool, right I'm gunna get a quick shower then I need some more sun before it disappears.”   
As she walked off Robert nudged Aaron's shoulder. “You seemed keen for her to see him again.”  
“At least this time I can keep an eye in her.”  
Robert smirked “thought as much.”

 

It was almost 7pm when the three of them arrived at the beach. As they walked up to the bar and Liv spotted Liam and waved him over.   
Aaron and Robert both went into Dad mode as he walked towards them.   
“Hey Liam.” She spoke softly and Robert and Aaron both noticed it wasn't her normal way of speaking.   
“Hey.” He kissed her cheek and Aaron had to hold himself back from wanting to push him away from his little sister.   
Liam was blonde, same as Liv and taller. Both men Studied him as he stood close to Liv and asked her to come and sit with him and his mates.   
“Why don't you eat with us first Liv” Aaron said, trying to sound calm.   
Liv just gave him a death stare and Robert looked at Aaron “let her go have fun.”  
Aaron then gave Robert a death stare then looked back at Liv “fine, but don't go far.”  
She smiled and pointed over to where they were sitting. “You can see us from here.”  
Aaron nodded and Liv walked off with Liam.   
Robert moved his head next to Aaron's “She'll be fine” he whispered and kissed his boyfriends lips softly. 

 

It was an hour later and Aaron had kept his eyes on Liv the whole time.   
“Aaron, hello, it's me Robert your lover and handsome boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“Well I feel like I've been talking to a brick wall for the past hour.”  
Aaron looked at him “sorry, I'm just…”  
“Worried, yeah I know.”  
Robert looked over and Liv, she was laughing her head off. “She having fun.”  
Aaron nodded “yeah, she is.”  
“Then pay some attention to me maybe.” Robert took Aaron's head in his hands and kissed him.   
Aaron hummed at the feeling.

 

Liv was sitting on a wooden seat next to Liam. All through the evening they'd moved closer and closer to each other.   
Some of the other boys had left the sitting area when Liam grabbed her hand and nodded towards the wooden beach huts at the far end of the beach. “Let's go.”  
Liv looked across at her brother, she could see he was smiling and drinking with Robert so he made her escape. 

“This ones always unlocked.” He said before opening the door. They both walked in and closed the door.   
Liv looked around “wow this place is cool.”  
“Yeah it is. there's an old bed in this one, well just a mattress really but it'll do.”  
Liv frowned “do for what?”  
Liam smiled and walked towards her “for us.” He rushed forward and kissed her lips. It was her first kiss and she felt all the emotions rush around her body. He pulled away and look her hand.   
“Come on.”  
Liv looked at the mattress on the floor and felt nervous. “Why?”  
Liam smirked and took his shirt off, then pulled out a condom from his shorts pocket. “Come on, let's do it.”  
Liv's body froze. She didn't want to, she wasn't ready.   
“No, err let's just go back to the beach.”  
Liam just smiled more and walked towards her. “Come on, you'll love it.”  
She felt uncomfortable and backed towards the door. “Sorry but, I don't want to.”  
Liam's hole attitude changed and Liv hadn't seen him this way before.   
Liam's smile faded. “Why not, you scared.” He had laughter in his voice.   
“I just don't want to alright.” Liv could feel a lump in her throats and tears forming in her eyes.   
“You'll change your mind, let's give it a go.” Liam moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist. She pushed at his chest but he was too strong. She felt scared. Her back hit the wall and he moved his hand between her legs. She knew she needed to get away but her body just froze and her mind went dizzy. She stared to cry. She didn't know what to do until she heard the faint shouts of her brother. Her head started to register what was happening and knowing her brother was just outside, she tried to fight back. As she struggled she could hear her brother and Roberts voices shouting for her.   
As Liv tired to make Liam stop she thought back to what Aaron had told her once, ‘always go for the balls’   
It worked when Gordon had hold of her and it worked now. She lifted her knee as hard as she could into the boys crotch and he bent over in pain. She pushed him back and opened the door to find Aaron and Robert a few feet away.   
She flew into Aaron's arms and started crying more.   
“Liv what's wrong? What's happened?”  
Aaron looked up to see Liam in the hut and he knew instantly what was going on. He moved Liv off him and Robert took hold of her as he stormed in to the hut, grabbing Liam and pinning him against the wall.   
“Aaron don't.” Robert shouted as Aaron set to on the boy. He punched him making him fall to the floor and continued to kick him until Robert pulled him away. Aaron tried his best to get Robert off him as he was completely focused on attacking Liam.   
“Please Aaron, stop.” Robert begged.   
Aaron got out of Roberts hold and kicked the boy once more before Liv shouted at him.   
He looked at her as she held herself, shaking and crying and it made him stop dead.   
It was a mess. Liv was crying, Aaron was ready and willing to kill Liam and Robert was doing his best to keep calm himself.   
Aaron wasn't seeing sense. He wanted to kill the boy but when he looked over at his sister and realised she was the one he should be with. He took her in his arms, holding her tight and hating himself for letting her go off with that Lad in the first place.   
Robert looked at Liam, he was in a ball on the floor. He felt anger rage inside him and wanted to give him a kicking himself, then he saw the unopened condom on the floor. He knew if Aaron saw it he'd definitely kill him.   
“We need to leave.” Robert said as he walked over to them.   
“What about him” Aaron pointed with rage in his voice  
Robert looked at Liv and brushed her hair away from her eyes. “She needs us, we'll deal with him another time.”  
“We could call the police Robert.”  
He nodded “we could but you just beat the shit out of him, you'll get in trouble as well.”  
Liv sniffed “no Aaron let's just leave. Please.”  
They both looked at her and felt anger once more at what he'd done to her.  
Aaron was shaking with anger, he sighed. “Let's just go back to the villa.”  
They turned around, leaving Liam still holding his stomach curled up in the floor. He could lay there and die for all they cared.


	14. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual assault.

As they got back to the villa Liv was a mess, she couldn't stop shaking. Robert and Aaron wanted to ask her exactly what happened but they didn't want to freak her out even more. She sat down on the small sofa as Aaron wrapped a throw around her shoulders.  
She looked up at Aaron and could see the worry in his eyes.   
“I'm okay, promise. Just got a bit scary for a minute there.” She was playing it down, she didn't want Aaron to worry.   
Aaron sat beside her. “What happened?”  
Liv was going to lie but she didn't want to, she didn't want to lie to her brother.   
“He wanted us to have…have sex, but I told him I didn't want to and he didn't like it.” Her voice was shaking as she rubbed her hands nervously.   
“Then what?” Aaron was trying his best to keep calm.   
“He told me I'd enjoy it and be pinned up against the wall and…he..”  
Aaron's chest tightened “he what Liv?” She looked up at Aaron and he gave her a small encouraging smile.   
“He put his hand between my legs and..you know….touching me.”  
Aaron and Robert felt sick. They both felt like they'd let her down. She looked so small and helpless sitting there trying to stop her hands from shaking.   
Aaron's heart was pounding in his chest, he was so angry.   
“Then what?” Robert asked.   
“I heard you two shouting for me and it made me fight back, so i hit him in the balls.”  
Robert let out a small laugh as he saw the feisty Liv shine through.  
Aaron stood up and ran his hands over his face. He circled the room before sitting back down. Robert could see he was getting wound up.   
“Why don't I run you a bath Liv, all the bubbles and extra.” Robert said softly.   
She grinned. “Thanks.”  
“Why don't you go get changed and Aaron will make you a cuppa.”  
Liv nodded. She looked at Aaron and could see her bother was a mess. She looked at Robert and he gave her a nod that she knew meant Aaron would be alright and to leave him to it. She got up and made her way to her room.   
Robert sat next to Aaron on the sofa.   
“Listen to me, we'll sort this.”  
Aaron was angry. “How Robert, how? Like you said I beat him up so if we tell the police then I'll get done as well.”  
“Well we won't tell the police, we'll sort it ourselves.”  
“Oh what we gunna do, kill him!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Really?”  
“No you idiot. Be we need to scare him, make him feel like Liv did, make him know what being out of control and terrified really feels like.”  
Aaron nodded “and how are we going to do that?”  
“Not sure but we'll sort that tomorrow, right know we need to look after Liv.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron nodded, he knew Liv was the only thing he should be thinking about.   
“You put the kettle on and I'll run the bath.”

 

Liv was in bed. Aaron had left her to it, telling her if she needed him then to wake him up.   
Robert was in bed when Aaron joined him. He lifted the covers and slipped in next to Robert. He moved closer, Robert lifted his arm so Aaron could slot in next to him as they got comfy.   
“Do you think she's alright?” Aaron asked.   
“Yeah I do. She's amazing.”  
Aaron sighed. “Well she has been through so much in her life. I just wish I could have stopped it.”  
“We weren't to know but at least we found her.”   
“Well she's only sixteen, I'm still supposed to be there for her, look after her.”  
“Yeah but you can't keep her locked away.”  
As soon as Robert said it his heart dropped. Aaron shot him a look and moved away from him.   
“Aaron I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't.”  
After what Aaron's Dad had done to him as a kid Aaron couldn't take that comment lightly.   
Aaron got out of bed “Your unbelievable.” He walked out the room.   
Robert's head fell into his hands because he knew he'd messed up. He hadn't meant for it to sound like it did but he knew it would effect Aaron badly. 

Aaron walked out the front door and down the side of their villa, down a small path that led to the beach. He sat down on the sand gazing at the moonlit sea. He started crying. He felt his chest hurt as he sobbed into his hands. He didn't want to be like his dad and deep down he knew he wasn't but he was his fathers son and he couldn't forget what he'd said to him that day at the prison. 

Half an hour later and Aaron still hadn't come back into the bedroom. Robert got up and looked around the villa but couldn't find him. As he started to panic he caught a glimpse of him over the wall of the garden, sitting on the sand in the distance.   
He hated that Aaron was on his own and made his way out to him.

“Aaron.”  
Aaron got up and walked the opposite way.   
“Come on Aaron, this isn't going to solve anything.”  
Aaron stopped “how could you say that to me.”  
“You know I didn't meant it like that, your not like him Aaron, you never will be. He is a monster, your not.”  
“Maybe I am.” Aaron sat back down staring at the sea.   
Robert sat next to him. “Your not Aaron. You’re the most amazing person I've ever met and I feel lucky to have you in my life.”  
Aaron let out a breath and moved closer, he rested his head against Robert while taking hold of his hand.   
“I love you Robert.”  
Robert smiled. “You know what I said, I really didn't mean to make it sound like it did. I'm so sorry.”  
Aaron squeezed his hand. “I know you didn't.” He turned his head and kissed Robert. “I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel like what happened tonight was my fault.”  
“Aaron I'm the one that kept telling you to let her have fun. It's not our fault or hers that Liam is a creep. From what we knew and the way Liv seemed to like him, he seemed like a nice boy.”  
“So how do we deal with it.”  
“Maybe we don't do anything stupid.”  
“I want us to kill him and dump his body.” Aaron said with passion.   
“Right, ok. Well that's kinda what I mean by stupid. I was thinking we could tell his dad.”  
“Really?”  
“Well if we report him then he's definitely going to tell them you beat the crap out of him so this way he'll get in trouble with his dad and having his family know he's a creep maybe he'll think twice about doing it again to someone else or they can maybe help him, I dunno.”  
Aaron thought about it and even though he wanted them to scare the shit out of that parasite and teach him a proper lesson maybe it would be the most sensible idea. “I guess we need to be here for Liv and shouldn't make it any worse for her.”  
“Exactly and trust me, I want to kill him with my bare hands but we can't, for her sake. She's safe and thankfully we got to her before it went further.”  
Robert leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “Let's go to bed.”

 

As Robert walked into their room Aaron checked on Liv. She was sound asleep. 

Aaron took his joggers and t shirt off, got into bed and wriggled down next to Robert.   
Robert pressed a kiss to his temple. “We'll make sure she alright.”  
Aaron smiled and nodded as he sank further into Roberts side. 

 

Liv was eating a bowl of cereal in the sun as Aaron sat beside her with a coffee.   
“How you feeling this morning?”  
“Yeah I'm ok.” She didn't look at him, just out at he sea.   
“It's alright not to be, what happened to you…”  
“Aaron, I know I was wrong and I know I should have listened to you about it not being safe, that I hardly knew him.”  
“Just because Liam was a perv doesn't mean every boy is, it's important for you to understand that.”  
She nodded. She did understand.   
“You haven't had the best male influences in your life so far but trust me, there are some lovely blokes that will treat you with respect and love you completely.”  
“Like Robert does with you?”  
Aaron smiled. “Yeah. He was there for me and you through everything and he didn't need to be. He hardly knew us really when he took us in and took care of us.”  
“He's a good man.” She said softly.   
“Yeah he is.”  
Aaron could see Robert in the kitchen making some coffee and he couldn't stop smiling at the thought that he was his boyfriend.   
Aaron turned back to Liv. “Me and Robert wanted to find Liam and kill him….”  
“No don't. I don't want anyone else to know. Just leave it please.”  
“Okay, don't worry we've decided against it. I'm going to have a chat with his Dad instead.”  
“What!”  
“Well maybe that will help, maybe he'll try and sort him out.”  
She nodded “he did seem pretty strict.”  
“Perfect.” Aaron smiled. “As long as your okay?”  
“Yeah I'm fine. It did scare me but I'm not going to let that loser ruin our family holiday but maybe from now on we all go out together.”  
“Ok but Liv when we get home, if you want to talk to someone about it then that's absolutely fine, if its effecting you or playing on your mind then that's ok.”  
Liv loved how much her brother cared.   
“Thanks but I promise you, I'm alright.”  
“Well don't be afraid to ask me or Robert if you want to talk.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
“I love you sis.”  
“Love you too bro.”

 

All three had been out to a local restaurant for lunch and all three had full bellies. They rolled back to the villa and changed into swimwear. 

“CANNONBALL” Liv shouted as she ran and jumped into the pool, splashing water over the both of them.   
Robert gave her a high five “Your getting better at them.”  
“Oh no don't encourage her.” Aaron moaned.   
It was her 10th one and Aaron had had enough of getting splashed.   
Liv got out the pool to do another one.   
“She having fun.” Robert beamed at him.   
Aaron nodded his head playfully as he looked at her line up and run into the pool once again.   
“She is isn't she.”  
“Yeah she is.”  
Robert ran his hand up Aaron's chest. “Your being a good big brother.”  
“Thanks.”  
Aaron gave Robert smirk.   
“What?”  
“Nothing, just happy.”  
Robert held Aaron's face with his hands as he kissed him. Before long they pulled away and Liv grabbed her phone, taking a photos of them.   
“Oi misses, stop that.”  
“Oh come on. Let me take a nice photo of you two.”  
Aaron covered his face as Liv pointed the phone at him again.   
“Come on Aaron” Robert nudged him. “I want one for my screensaver.”  
Aaron smiled. “Soppy git. Fine one photo.”  
Liv and Robert smiled at each other.   
Robert and Aaron got close as Liv took the photo. Before Aaron knew it Robert kissed Aaron's cheek and Liv took another. They both laughed, Aaron pouted and splashed Roberts face.   
“Aww sorry, come here.”  
Aaron Swam away but Robert dived under the water and wrapped his arms around Aaron middle, pulling him under while tickling him.   
Liv was laughing her head off as Aaron laughed and squirmed in Robert grip. 

 

It was their last day and if they were all honest they couldn't wait to get home. All three had got a little bit too much sun and was in need of a proper cup of tea.

Liv was having breakfast as Aaron dragged himself out of bed. Him and Robert had made the most of their last night on holiday and now they where just too tired to get up.   
“God I'm tired” Robert moaned.   
“Yeah, because you had me up most of the night.”  
“Literally” Aaron sniggered with a cheeky wink.   
“You’re the one who got the massage oil out again.”  
“You bloody loved it, don't pretend you didn't.”  
Robert smiled. “Definitely taking that home with us.”  
Aaron shook his head and smiled. “Let's get up before this day is over.”

 

They met Liv on the patio.   
“So guys, what's the plan for today?.”  
Aaron had a mouthful of cereal “chill then catch a plane.”  
“Maybe we could go look round the food market that's on today.” Liv asked.   
“Yeah sounds good.”  
It wasn't Aaron's idea of run particularly but he'd put up with it if she wanted to go.  
Robert stole Aaron's spoon and took a mouth full of His cereal.   
“Oi you, get your own.”   
Aaron stole the spoon back.   
Robert just smirked and walk of into the kitchen.   
“Aaron?” Liv looked at her brother “I want to be a police woman.”  
It was a comment that completely took Aaron by surprise.   
He swallowed his mouth full “wow, well that's great. Where has this come from, haven't heard you mention it before.”  
He sighed and took her sunglasses off. “I think it's just the childhood I've had and yesterday maybe, I want to help people. If you hadn't of found me when you did then he would have raped me, that would have been….” She shudders at the thought “I can even imagine how I'd feel, how it would have effected me and I want to save people, I want to get the bad guys and make them pay.”  
Aaron couldn't do much else but smile, he felt proud.   
“Our Dad is scum and I want to help kids that need people to help them have a safer upbringing and safer life. We got lucky with Robert but so many others don't. I want to help people.”  
Aaron smiled. “You'll be amazing.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yeah I do. Your so strong Liv, you can do anything you want to.”  
Liv moved over and hugged her brother.  
“What's all the hugging about?” Robert asked as he returned with his own bowl of cereal.   
“I'm going to be a police woman.” Liv beamed as she got up and jumped into the pool.   
Robert just had a frown on his face.   
“She's decided that's what she wants.”   
Robert raised his eye brows “cool. She'll definitely be good at laying down the law”   
They both laughed as they finished their breakfast while watching Liv perfect her diving skills. 

 

“Got your hat?” Robert asked Liv before they locked the front door.   
“Yep, Dad!”  
Robert and Aaron both looked at her.   
“What? He's such a Dad!”  
Aaron laughed “yeah he is.”  
Robert knew they were trying to mess with him but he actually didn't mind.   
“Well maybe I am.”  
Aaron frowned “what a Dad!”  
Robert shook his head “shut up.”  
Liv nudged him “well, you and Aaron could have a kid. Could imagine you taking care of a baby.”  
Both men went silent and shook their head. “Right let's go” Aaron said firmly as Liv tried to stop her laughing. 

 

“Oww that looks nice.”  
Liv was pointing to what seemed like all the food. She was deciding what she wanted when she suddenly stopped what she was saying and hid behind Aaron.   
“What…what you doing.” Aaron asked.   
Liv pointed to the other side of the market. It was Liam, his Dad and sister.   
Aaron instantly took hold of Liv's hand. “It's okay, your alright.”  
Robert looked at both of them “you stay with her, I'm going to talk to his Dad.”  
Liv looked panicked “don't make things worse.”  
“I won't I promise.”  
Robert touched Aaron's arm. “I'll tell him what his sons really like.”  
Aaron nodded.

 

As Robert walked towards them Liam and his sister went off together and Robert knew it was the perfect time to get his Dad on his own. 

“Hello.” Robert approached him.   
“Hello. Oi hi you’re Liv's brother right.”  
Robert was going to correct him but didn't want to, so he didn't.  
“That's right. Can I have a word with you about Liam.”  
The man frowned “err yeah.”  
“Do you know what he did to my sister?”  
The man shook his head.   
“He sexually assaulted her” Robert said it bluntly. He couldn't be bothered to mince his words.   
“Excuse me!”  
“I'm not going to report him, for Liv's sake” that was a lie but he couldn't hardly say it was because his boyfriends beat the shit out of his son. “I thought maybe telling you might help.”  
The man was stunned by what he'd just heard.   
“He was trying to force her to have sex with him when we found her. She was a crying, shaking mess because of your pervert son.”  
The man was more shocked then angry. “My son wouldn't do that.”  
“Well he did. Chose to believe me or not but I hope you do. I hope that he doesn't do it to another young girl.”  
The Dad just nodded and looked over at his son. “Is that how he got the bruises. Did you do that!”  
“No. Maybe someone else realised he was a perv and gave him a bit of what he deserves.” Robert almost spat the words. Robert looked over at Liam. “He looks like an nice young boy doesn't he, would never guess he's capable of raping a 16 year old girl.” Robert leaned in to the mans face “check his phone, laptop whatever he has, see if there's any evidence on them that he's sick in the head. Maybe you can get him some help.” Robert doesn't really think people like him can be helped but he hoped he can be, for girls like Liv, girls that trust him in the future.   
The man just nodded. He didn't argue.   
Robert turned around and walked back to Aaron and Liv. He gave Liv a smile. “All sorted. He knows his sons a perverted creep.”  
Aaron looked down at Liv “you wanna go back to the villa?”   
“Yeah.”  
Aaron mouthed thanks to Robert as they walked back. 

 

It was a long flight and Robert was cranky. He had fallen asleep for about 20 minutes when Liv had spilt her drink all over him. Aaron and Liv found it funny and that definitely didn't help.   
Aaron did this best to dry him off and gave him a soppy kiss but his mood was still foul. 

 

They were all glad to get home. It seemed like they'd been away for weeks. They all abounded their suitcases in the living room and slumped on the sofa.  
It was the around lunch time and they could all do with some greasy food.   
“I'll order some pizza.” Aaron said as went to the draw that had all the takeaway menus in.   
“Yes!” Liv said with passion “sweet chilli please, extra thin crust.”  
Aaron looked at Robert “you?”  
“BBQ chicken please, all the toppings.”  
Aaron got his phone out and ordered. 

 

All the pizza boxes were empty and Liv was half closing her eyes.   
“Why don't you get your head down.” Aaron said. His voice as sleepy as hers.   
“Yeah I need sleep and a lot of it.”  
She got up and grabbed her suitcase. She walked half way to her room then looked back. “Thanks for the best holiday ever. I know what happened could have ruined it but honestly it didn't, being there with both of you was one of the best times of my whole life. So thank you. Both of you.”  
They both felt their hearts swell. They smiled.   
“We had the best time too. Glad you enjoyed it.” Aaron said as he tried to stop from showing how emotional it was making him.   
“Yeah, I loved it too.” Robert smiled and Liv made her way to her room.   
Robert turned to Aaron and kissed his lips. He took Aaron's hands and held them to his chest.   
“I love you so much. I love her so much.”  
Aaron felt his eyes begin to water.   
“I love you too, so much.”  
Robert pulled Aaron into his chest and held him tightly. 

 

In bed Robert was almost asleep when he felt the bedcovers move away as Aaron got out of bed.  
“Where you going?”  
“Got something for you.”  
“It is the massage oil because if I'm being honest, I'm so tired, I don't think I've got it in me.”  
Aaron sniggered. “No old man, I got you a present.”  
Robert raised his eyebrows “really? When?”  
Aaron got back into bed and handed Robert the small paper bag. He smiled at Aaron and slowly opened it.   
He pulled out a small white stone that Robert had picked up off the beach, he remembers because Aaron kept laughing at how he went on and on about how beautiful it was.   
“You kept it.”  
“Yep. Turn it over.”  
Robert did. On the back was an engraving that read:

“Best holiday ever. Love you forever.”

Robert held the stone in his hand and pulled it to his chest. “I can believe you did that! When did you do this?”  
“Got Liv to keep you talking on day in town while I ran off and did it.”  
“Sneaky.” Robert said softly, he couldn't stop looking at it.   
Aaron was shy. “I know it's silly but I wanted you to have something to put in that bloody box of yours.”  
Robert had a keep sake box that he put stuff in over the years to remind him of all the things him and Aaron do together.   
“Thank you. It means so much.”   
Robert put the stone on his bedside table and rolled over next to Aaron. “Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Hmm” Aaron rested his head on Robert chest and dropped an arm over his warm waist underneath the covers.   
“When I spoke to Liam's Dad, he thought I was Liv's sister.”  
Aaron was a bit more awake now. “Right.”  
“I want to be her sister Aaron, I want us all to be a proper family.”  
Aaron lifted his head and blinked a few times. “Are you saying what I think your saying?”  
Robert smiled. “I don't know, what do you think I'm saying.”   
Aaron sat up a little. “That you want us to be a family, properly, as in me and you get married.”  
He said it before his brain had caught up and Robert nodded. “Yeah I think I am.”  
Robert the realised he didn't have a ring and he was doing this while they were in bed.   
“I should have done this differently. Shit.” Robert began to panic and Aaron started to laugh.   
Robert I wouldn't want it any other way.   
Robert got up and kneeled on the bed. “Come here. Kneel with me.”  
Aaron got up and kneeled in from of him. Robert lifted one leg so his foot was flat on the bed so he was on one knee and took Aaron's hand.   
“Aaron dingle..”  
Aaron couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe that was happening.   
“Will you marry me?”  
Aaron's heart was beating out of his chest.   
“Yes.”   
Robert took Aaron's head in his hands and kissed him deeply. Aaron pulled Robert in by his waist as he pushed him down onto the bed, Robert wrapped his legs around his fiancé and they made the most of the last bit of energy they had.


	15. Meeting someone new

One year later. 

 

“BYE.”   
Is all they heard as Liv ran out the door. Aaron and Robert were still in bed and they intended on staying there for at least a few more hours. It was a Sunday and they couldn't imagine why Liv would want to get up stupidly early to go to a carboot sale.   
“She's insane.” Aaron spoke with a yarn as he pushed his face further into the pillow.   
Robert was still pretty much asleep as he huffed out a Breath “she loves it.” He said sleepily.   
Robert was on his side facing away, Aaron moved towards him and pressed his chest against Roberts back. He loved feeling the heat from Robert, it instantly relaxed him, he rested his arm over his waist and kissed into the hair on the back of Roberts head.   
“One week to go.” Aaron whispered into his ear and it made the other man smile.  
Robert founds Aaron's hand and held it. “I can't believe in a weeks time it will be our wedding day.”  
Aaron moved even closer, pushing every part of his body against Robert. “I can't wait.”  
Robert and Aaron had spent the last year planning the day. It was going to be simple and intimate but they also wanted to remember it forever as one of the best days of their lives.   
“Liv's excited, that's for sure.”  
“She's more excited then we are!.” Robert laughed and turned over in Aaron's arms.   
They kissed softly and slowly as they both tried to wake up.   
The moment was perfect. It was windy outside and the ivy from outside was thrashing itself against the large double breast window. The boys were used to it and it made them feel even more cosy in their warm King size bed.   
Roberts lips grazed Aaron's as he ran his hand over his stomach and down over Aaron's cotton covered dick.   
Robert knew every inch of Aaron's body in great detail and he knew how to make Aaron feel like he was floating. He ran his hand over his hip and into the crease of his bum. His hand made it's way between his legs and started massaging his balls. Aaron moaned lightly as Robert kissed his way up his chest to his neck. He found the spot that Aaron loved and he took full advantage of it.   
As he felt Aaron and himself get hard he pushed Aaron onto his back, moved down his body and pulled Aaron's boxers off. He kissed Aaron's nipple, then Aaron's lips and climbed out of bed. He pulled his own boxers off, opened the second draw of the bedside cabinet and pulled out some lube. They'd both got a full check up and abandoned condoms all together.   
Robert got back onto the bed and straddled Aaron's hips. Their hard dicks rubbed again each other and they both felt their groins heat up.   
Robert leant down and kissed a smiling Aaron. He took hold of younger mans dick and stroked him lightly.   
“I want to ride you.” Roberts voice was low and husky and it did things to Aaron. He smirked, he knew it was Robert's favourite thing to do and Aaron wasn't complaining. They'd tried a lot of different sexual potions and different toys but in the end Aaron and Robert just loved having each other. They did have one particular night with a large plug and some chocolate body paint but they hadn't been in a hurry to make that kind of mess again.   
Aaron took the lube from Robert, he put some on his fingers then reached behind finding Roberts warm hole. While Robert closed his eyes enjoyed the feeling, Aaron started stroking Roberts hard length with his other hand. Robert's body started to relax and Aaron pushed a finger inside. He moved it in and out slowly as Roberts hands fell to Aaron's chest, his breath got heavier and Aaron pushed another digit in and moved them in a twisting motion.   
Aaron loved watching Robert as he went through the stages of pleasure, he loved watching his body as it flushed and moved in time with the deep pants and groans that he made.   
Robert reached for the lube and spread some over Aaron's hot, throbbing dick. Aaron let out a deep groan as he smiled at Robert.   
“Ready?” Aaron asked.   
Robert nodded, closing his eyes as Aaron's fingers found the right spot. Aaron could tell so he quickened his motions, Robert leaned forward and started panting heavily.   
“Aaron” Roberts voice was low, almost pleading. “I need more.”  
Aaron wasn't going to argue, he removed his fingers and stroked his dick a few times before lining it up. He watched Robert as he slowly sank don't onto him.   
The feeling surrounding both of them. Roberts body felt overwhelmed with the feel of Aaron inside him that he couldn't stop his body from shaking a little as he moved up and down.   
Aaron had his hands on Roberts hips as he watched his dick disappear into Robert again and again. Roberts dick bounced, hitting Aaron's stomach with every thrust and it was something Aaron loved to watch.   
He was close and he could tell Robert was too but he couldn't resist making the pace even faster as he bent his knees slightly and started thrusting upward to meet Roberts fast pace.   
Robert was riding him as fast as he could and it felt amazing. His body was red hot as he felt the bundle of nerves inside him get pounded by Aaron's rock hard dick. It was pure bliss.   
“I'm close Aaron.” Robert was groaning with every thrust as Aaron started pumping Roberts dick. He felt Roberts body tighten around him and it felt amazing.   
Aaron could feel himself about to come as he grabbed Roberts hips tighter “I'm gunna come Robert.”  
“Come inside me.”  
And that was enough to make Aaron come deep inside him. He stilled as his leg felt like Jelly.  
Robert loved the feeling of having Aaron come inside him, it was something he'd always enjoy.   
Aaron kept the fast pace of pumping Roberts dick and he soon came over Aaron's hand.  
They didn't move straight away and Aaron watched as Roberts dick slowly softened in his hand and felt his himself softened inside Robert.   
Robert smiled and moved, laying next to him on the bed.   
“Morning by the way.” Aaron said with a laugh.   
Robert turned and kissed Aaron's cheek. “Morning.”  
“You love that don't you?”  
“What sex?, yeah, Aaron's it's alright I guess.”  
“Ha ha no! I mean you love riding me.”  
Robert smirked “yeah!” Robert moved to face him. “Why, do you not like it.?”  
“Yeah course I do. did I look like I didn't.”  
“Ok. So what's your favourite position?” Robert asked.   
Aaron thought about it.  
“I guess normal, me on my back, legs rapped around you with your body pressed close to mine, getting as deep as possible, hard and fast.”  
Robert started feeling himself get hard again as he imagined it. “I love making you feel good.”  
“Robert” Aaron said honestly “when your close to me, when we're together I always feel good. The way you make me feel, I love it. I love you.”  
Robert moved himself so he was hovering above him and rubbed their crotches together.   
“Want me to make you feel like that now?”  
Aaron bit his bottom lip and smiled. “Yeah.”  
Robert took Aaron's legs, pulling them up as Aaron wrapped them around Robert waist.   
Robert leant down to Aaron's ear “I'm going to make you come so hard.”   
Aaron laughed and pulled Robert closer. 

 

 

It was midday and after another round in the shower Robert and Aaron were spent. They made some lunch and sat at the kitchen table. Both men dressed in comfy clothes, both wearing some of each other's but they'd kinda lost track of who's belonged to who. 

Liv walked through the door as they were just finishing eating. She had bags of stuff in her hands.   
“What's all that?” Robert said from his position at the table.  
“Bargains Robert, lots of bargains.” She smiled at him and pulled out a jumper. “Here look, it's the make you like and it still has the tags on, was a fraction of the price of a new one.”  
She threw it at Robert. “Your welcome.”  
Aaron coughed “what about me?”  
Liv shook her head “don't you worry, I got you something your going to love.”  
She pulled the tissue paper covered present out and placed it on the table. Aaron looked up at Liv then back at it as he started taking off the paper.   
“Ouch, shit” Aaron pulled his hand away sharply.  
“Oh yeah sorry, should have said, it's a bit prickly!”  
Robert sniggered while Aaron carried on unwrapping.   
It was a Cacti.   
“You said you wanted a plant for the coffee table, it's low maintenance and you only have to water it once a week.”  
It was a tall shaped one with two small round shaped cactus at the bottom.   
“Oh and it looks like a penis and I thought as you like them, you'd appreciate this.”  
Aaron smacked her arm lightly and Robert burst out laughing.  
Robert nudged him. “Actually Aaron it's got some resemblance to yours.”  
Liv couldn't help but laugh as Aaron went red.   
“Anyways” Liv said “hope you like it.”  
“I do, thanks sis.”  
“Yeah and thanks for mine as well.” Robert nodded towards the jumper.   
“No probs.”  
She went to walk away when she remembered something else she'd brought.   
She lifted the bag up and pulled out a big wedding album. “I know you'll probably get a fancy one but I thought I could have this for some of the photos I take.”  
She looked down at the photo album “I'll just write ‘Aaron & Roberts’ above the wedding part.”  
Both men smiled at each other.   
Liv knew it was now or never, she'd been meaning to ask them both for ages. She was nervous about what they'd think. She needed to get it over with.   
“That reminds me as well, can I….can I bring a date to the wedding?.”  
Both men felt their hearts in their throats as they thought back to a year ago and every thing that happened.   
“Err” Aaron looked at Robert.   
Robert gave a nod to Aaron and looked at Liv “yeah of course but are you sure you want to, who is he?”  
“He's my boyfriend.” She calmly stated.   
Aaron stood up. “What?”  
“I know you would try and kill any boy that I wanted to see so I've kinda been seeing him in secret.”  
“What! Liv we said we'd be honest with each other.”  
“Well I did mention going out with someone a few months ago and you both looked like I just said I was running away to the moon so I just dropped it. He's really nice though.”  
Aaron waved his arms around as he huffed out in annoyance. “Just wish you hadn't of lied.”  
“You told me that just because Liam was a bad guy, that doesn't mean they all are. Well I took that advice and took a chance going on a date with a boy that I have been friends with for years at school and it turns out he's lovely, really sweet.”  
Aaron calmed down a bit at her words. “Right.”  
“I want you to meet him, both of you.” She looked at Robert. “I want you both to like him.”  
“You should invite him to dinner tomorrow night.” Robert offered.   
“Really?”  
Liv looked at Aaron for confirmation.   
“Yeah, ok.”  
Aaron wasn't sure but he knew he definitely wanted to meet him. Judge for himself what he was like.   
She smiled.   
“How long have you and him been together then?” Aaron ask, intrigued.   
“About 3 months.”  
Aaron blinked a few times “so when have you been seeing him? Just at school?”  
“Aaron maybe calm down the Interrogation.” Robert said, giving Aaron look.  
Liv shook her head. “No Rob, it's alright.”  
She took a deep breath. “He's 17 like me, we were in the same middle school and high school, we've been in the same group of friends for years. Sometimes when I said I was meeting Beth I was actually meeting him and going to his house. He only lives 5 minute walk away and his family are great.”  
“Wow steady on, you've been lying about where you've been.”  
“Sorry it's just I really like him and I knew you'd ruin it.”  
“No we wouldn't have.”  
Liv raised her eyebrows “anyways he's really nice and we're happy. And for your information” she didn't want to say but she knew they were thinking it and after what happened on holiday she kinda felt like she needed to tell them. “We have been sleeping together and yes, were safe and everything absolutely fine so don't worry.”  
Both men felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger.   
Liv could see it didn't go down well.   
“Listen, I'm 17, I'm sure you were up to the same thing when you were that age. I'm happy. He's lovely and isn't that what matters.”  
She looked at them both. “Yeah?”  
Robert spoke suddenly realising Aaron wasn't. “Yeah, your right. All we want is for you to be safe and happy so, yeah.”  
Liv walked up to Aaron. “I know I'm your baby sister but I promise you, I'm happy.”  
All Aaron can see in his head is Liam and how he made her feel. “I trust you sis. I just can't help but want to protect you from everything, including boys.”  
“I know.”  
Aaron nodded and pulled her into a hug. “I'm glad your happy. I need to meet him.”  
She pulled away. “You will, tomorrow.”  
She smiled at Robert. “Okay, right need to put all my other bargains away.” She walked towards her room when Aaron called out to her.   
“What's his name?”  
“Harry.” She shouted back and smiled. “Harry Adams.”  
Liv knew what he was thinking. “And yes, Facebook him if you want.” She laughed and went into her room. 

 

It was late evening and Aaron was sitting on his and Robert's bed while scrolling through his laptop.   
Robert placed a cuppa on the bedside cabinet and joined him. He looked over at the screen “so you finished facebooking him yet then?”  
Aaron sighed. “He seems nice.” He clicked on his profile picture, it was a photo of him and Liv by the beach.   
“They must have been down the beach and everything. I hate that she thought she had to hide it from us.”  
Robert looked at the photo. “They look happy.”  
“Yeah they do.”   
“After what happened to her last year I'm sure she wouldn't be with someone like that again, I mean if he was forceful with her” he knew Aaron was thinking about it “she seems to think he's great so I'm sure he's a good guy, a guy that wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to.”  
Aaron nodded. “I guess so.”  
Robert kissed his cheek. “She's smart. She's happy.”  
Aaron turned to look at him as he kissed his lips. Aaron sunk into the kiss and shut his laptop. 

 

“He'll be here in 10.” She said as she looked up from her phone.   
“Perfect.” Robert answered as he checked on the garlic bread.   
Liv disappeared to her room and Robert sat at the table next to Aaron. “You alright?” He asked.   
“Yeah good.”   
Robert could tell he was anxious.  
“It will be fine. But Aaron you need to give Harry a chance.”  
“Yeah I will.”  
“For Liv.”  
Robert knew Aaron would try and give him the third degree about everything. “She wants us to like him. Don't scare him away.”  
“Stop worrying Robert, I'll be nice, promise.”  
Robert kissed his cheek and went back to the cooking. 

 

Harry had arrived and Liv was trying to keep the conversation going between the four of them to try and stop any awkward silences.   
Robert was dishing out the spaghetti as Aaron made everyone drinks.   
Harry was nervous. He tried to dress in his best casual clothes and had spent an extra 5 minutes on his hair than normal. He wanted Liv's brothers to like him.   
“Smells great.” He said nervously instantly realising it sounded desperate.   
“Thanks” Robert smiled at him. “I'm the cook in this house.”  
“I cook.” Aaron said with a frown.   
“Err when?”  
“When your working”  
“Aaron that's called a take away”   
Liv laughed “yeah, Aaron your not the best cook.”  
Aaron looked hurt. He looked at Harry “how's your cooking skills?”  
Harry's heart thumped in his chest. “Yeah, I cook sometime if my mums working late. Never nothing to creative but a take away is always the best option anyway.”   
Aaron nodded and smiled. He was beginning to like this Harry lad. 

The conversation was flowing and they all felt a little more relaxed. As Harry and Liv were talking and laughed Robert nudged Aaron.  
“Look at them Aaron, so cute.”  
Liv looked so at ease and happy and it made Aaron's heart swell. It's all he'd ever wanted, Liv to be happy and safe. 

 

Liv wanted to show Harry her room but she was worried that Aaron would think they were getting up to no good. As Harry went off to use the loo she picked her moment.   
“Aaron.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is it alright if me and Harry go and chill in my room for a bit. I want to show him my stuff.”  
“What? What do you mean your stuff?”  
Liv's cheeks went red. “No Aaron. I mean the stuff I got from the carboot sale.”  
“Oh right.”  
Robert stifled a laugh.   
Liv started to find it funny.   
“Okay, so it's cool if I go to my room and show him my vagina , yeah?”  
She walked off before her straight face broke. Half way to her room she looked back at Robert laughing his head off to a very red cheeked Aaron. 

 

Aaron sat down next to Robert. His knee was bounding up and down.   
“What do you think their doing in there?” he asked looking nervous.   
“Probably having sex.”  
Aaron hit Roberts leg. “Don't say that!”  
“Well stop worrying then.”  
“Hmm. I can't.”  
“He seems nice.”  
“Yeah he does. I just don't want him taking advantage of her.”  
“Aaron, she seems happy and he seems nice. Just please try and chill.”  
He knew Robert was right. He leaned back into Robert chest and continued watching the tele. 

 

Liv and Harry sat at the kitchen table on Liv's Laptop. She knew her brother would be getting anxious about them being in her room for more than 10 minutes at a time.  
They were listening to music though headphone with Liv half singing along.  
Robert noticed that Harry kept looking at her singing without her noticing and he could see the look on Harry's face. He looked at her like he completely adored her. It made Robert smile because he knows that he looks at Aaron like that all the time when he doesn't notice. 

 

Aaron smiled. “Nice to meet you Harry.”   
Robert gave a smiled and nodded.   
“Thanks for dinner, it was great.”  
“No problem.”   
There was a slightly awkward moment with them all standing there.   
“I'll see you out.” Liv said as she opened the front door.   
Both men gave an awkward smile as they watched Liv and Harry walk out the door.   
She closed the door behind them.   
“Sorry about them.”  
“There really nice. You made it sound like they'd tie me to the chair and demand me to keep away from you or they'd cast a spell.”  
Liv laughed and Harry couldn't resist moving closer and kissing her on the lips. Harry pulled away but Liv moved forward and kissed him again. She loved hissing him and she loved it even more when he was close enough so she could feel him against her. She'd spent years watching Robert and Aaron being close and mushy with each other and it always made her cringe away slightly but now she knew why they did it. It was nice. Feeling the warmth from someone else's body against hers made her feel good.   
She put her hands on his waist and kissed him deeply.   
“Liv.” He said between kissed. “I wish we could be together tonight.”  
Liv wanted that as well. She and Harry had had sex a few times and it was at the stage where they both very much enjoyed exploring each other. She loved being with him, it was like electricity flowing through her. She felt alive. And she was starting to understand why people liked sex so much, she realised what all the fuss was about.   
Harry pulled away. “Maybe tomorrow we can stay at mine. My Dads still away and I think my mums on lates.   
Harry's Dad worked off shore and his mum was a nurse at the local hospital. That's when him and Liv had been able to use the free house to their advantage.   
“I'll ask Aaron if I can. It should be fine.”  
“Cool.”  
They both smiled. They kissed once more before Harry left and Liv returned to the flat.   
She slumped down onto the sofa next to Robert and her brother.   
“So, what do you think?”  
“He seems nice.” Aaron said whilst nodding, trying to look honest.   
Liv couldn't read him. “Did you hate him?” She said disappointedly.   
“No! No I didn't. He seemed really nice.”  
“Good.”  
She turned to Robert. “And you?”  
He put an arm around her. “I reckon he's a keeper.”  
She smiled and leaned into him. “Me too.”

 

 

It was 5 days until the wedding and Aaron was looking through the guest list. He wanted to bring the subject up that Roberts friend and family were on the light side.   
Robert was at the kitchen table as Aaron sat opposite him.   
“Robert.”  
“Yeah.” Robert had his head in a car magazine.   
“Have you thought about asking your Dad to the wedding?”  
Aaron wasn’t sure how the question would go down. Robert didn't hardly ever talk about his Dad or any of his family.  
He didn't look up, he just shook his head. “No.” It was all he said and Aaron wasn't sure if he should push anymore.   
“Are you sure?”  
“I said no Aaron. I don't want him there and he wouldn't want to be there.”  
He looked up at Aaron. “He just wouldn't.”  
Aaron nodded. “It's just maybe…maybe people changed and he might want to see his son get married.”  
Aaron thought Robert was going to get angry at that but he didn't. He closed the magazine and ran his hands through his hair. “I doubt he'd even be very happy that I'm getting married to man let alone care anyway.”  
“It's just, when you do speak about him it's always so fondly.”  
“Yeah that was before he abandoned me for that cow and her devil kids.”  
“Right.” Aaron didn't know what else to say.   
“I have thought about it. I've even looked his number up online. It's in my phone.”  
Aaron was taken aback by that fact. “Well you could call him. Or I could?”  
Robert fidgeted in his seat. “Hmm, maybe I could.”  
He took his phone out and looked up the number. He just stared at it, hovering his thumb over it.   
Aaron just looked on, willing him to press the call button.   
Robert had been thinking about it. It was actually something he'd thought about ever since he and Aaron got engaged.   
Robert looked up at Aaron. “I'm gunna go in the bedroom.”  
“Well we need some shopping so, I'll leave you to it.”  
Robert smiled. “Ok.”  
Aaron grabbed his list and some bags from the draw.   
“See ya in a bit.”  
Robert smiled and nodded.   
Aaron left and Robert looked back down at the phone. He did it. He pressed the call button. After a few rings someone picked up.   
“Hello”   
Robert recognised the voice instantly. His heart thumped fast in his chest.   
“Dad. It's me.”


	16. Don't go

“Robert!?”  
Robert took a deep breath in. “Yeah, its me.”  
There was a few seconds of silence before Jack spoke. “Hi son.” His voice sounded shaky.  
Robert felt like he'd forgotten how to speak. He couldn't think what to say next.  
“How are you?” Jack asked.  
“I'm good.” Robert knew he had to ask. “How are you, hows Kelly and the kids?”  
His Dad didn't reply.  
“Dad?”  
“She's gone, they all are.”  
Robert felt a wave of relief run through him.  
“Why, what happened?”  
“It's complicated”  
“Right.” Robert didn't know if he should ask more or not.  
“She cheated on me.”  
Robert wasn't surprised. She always gave him the impression she didn't really care that much about his Dad. She was just happy she had a place to stay.  
“Sorry.” Robert was trying to sound honest.  
“No, I'm sorry.”  
Robert felt himself get emotional as it was what he'd wanted to hear for years. “What for?”  
“For taking sides, for taking her side over yours. I should never have believed her.”  
“I didn't hit her, you know I didn't.”  
“I know.” His Dads voice was sad and he sounded like he wasn't In a good place.  
Robert didn't want to tell him over the phone about Aaron, he needed to see him face to face.  
“Can we meet?”  
His Dad was caught off guard, he didn't expect it “Yeah, I’d love to.”  
Robert was going to invite him to the flat but he wasn't sure he wanted him to now where he lived. “Maybe we could meet in Spencer's café later today?”  
It was a small café that had been in the town for as long as Robert could remember. Him and his Dad spent every Saturday morning there when they first moved here.  
“Sounds good. How about 2ish?” His Dads voice sounded excited.  
“Okay, yeah.”  
“Good.”  
“Right I'll see you then.”  
“Okay, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Robert put the phone down and sighed. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. It had been so many years since he'd even seen his Dad and he was about to meet him later that day.  
He was scared. 

 

“BACK.” Aaron shouted and Robert walked out from their room.  
“Hey. Got any good food?”  
Aaron started unloading the shopping onto the kitchen counter.  
“Of course. And these horrible cheese things that Liv likes.”  
“Oh not them, the smell bloody awful!”  
“I know.” Aaron made a face as he put them in the fridge.  
Robert knew Aaron was dying to ask about his Dad.  
“I spoke to my Dad.”  
Aaron's face lit up. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah, it went alright actually. I'm going to meet him later at Spencer's café.”  
“Really?” Aaron said with a smile.  
“Yeah.” Robert felt butterflies in his stomach “I'm kinda anxious about it.”  
“Of course you are, you haven't seen him in years.”  
“What if…if he has a problem with me being bisexual.”  
“Then your better off without him.”  
Robert sighed. “He's never been against people being gay, hopefully it's not different if it's his own son.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“No. I need to do this just me and him.”  
Aaron nodded and put his arms around Roberts neck and kissed his lips. “I'm so proud of you.”  
Robert loved how much Aaron knew him, he knew their wedding was going to be the best day of his life and he needed to use that as an opportunity to reach out.  
“Thank you.”

 

Robert was nervous, his hands were sweaty and his chest felt tight. He'd waited until the very last minute before he had to leave the flat. Aaron gave him a hug telling him whatever happened it would be fine. He loved Aaron and he knew that even if this meeting with his Dad went really horribly, nothing would ruin his big day. 

 

He walked into the café and he could see the back of his Dads head. He was sitting at a little table for two at the far end. Robert took a deep breath in and walked over to him.  
He hadn't changed. Black hair but now going slightly grey, classic blue jumper and dark blue jeans. He was tall like Robert, same build as well now.  
Robert slowly sat down opposite him. “Hi.” He smiled.  
“Hi son.”  
Robert eyed him up. “You haven't changed much.”  
“You have. You’re a proper man now. You look good.”  
It was a little awkward “err thanks.”  
The waitress came over. “Can I get you gentleman anything?”  
They both looked at each other.  
Robert looked up at the woman. “Just a cup of early grey please.  
Jack looked up at the menu board. “Just a normal tea for me, thanks.”  
The woman walked away and they went back to awkward silence. Robert still felt like he should be mad, shouting at him but he wasn't.  
“So, where you living now?” Jack asked.  
Robert still wasn't sure if he wanted his Dad to know. “Just a flat in town. Nothing fancy but it's perfect for us.”  
Robert knew they'd be questions after that.  
“Us?”  
“Yeah me and my fiancé and their younger sister.”  
Robert felt himself sweating.  
“Oh wow, that's great.”  
“Yeah it is. We're happy.” He looked around the room nervously “That's actually why I contacted you, I wanted to see if you'd be interested in coming to the wedding?”  
Jacks eyes widened “didn't think you'd want me any where near.”  
“Yeah well, it's been a long time and you are my Dad after all. Seemed like a good time to try and fix things, maybe.”  
Jack looked down and fiddled with his hands. “I'm sorry for everything Robert. I'm sorry I believed her over you. At the time I just couldn't see straight, I was in a relationship that was challenging and I didn't know how to deal with it.”  
“Well imagine how I felt. My own Dad was pushing me away, most of the time it was like I didn't even matter to you. After everything with mum, I needed someone to care for me.” All the memories started to resurface in Roberts mind.  
Robert didn't notice the tear in his Dads eyes until he looked at him properly.  
“I'm so sorry. I lost track of everything, of what was important. I've wanted to see you for ages but I didn't want to make things worse. I was ashamed of myself.”  
Robert didn't feel angry. He just didn't have it in him. He looked at his Dad and he saw a man that was unhappy and he didn't like it. “Well maybe we can try and build some bridges now.”  
Jack looked at his son with a smile. “I'd love that.”

 

They were drinking their tea when Robert knew he needed to bring up the fact that he was getting married to a man.  
He was terrified that this would crush any chance of him and his Dad mending things. 

“There is something else I need to tell you Dad.”  
His Dad just looked at him.  
“The person I'm marrying, it's…it's a man”  
Roberts heart was beating out of his chest as he saw his Dads face fall.  
“Right.” Is all he said and Robert wanted to just run out of there.  
“Is that a problem?”  
His Dad could see how nervous Robert was. “Your gay?”  
“Bisexual.”  
“You like both.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Right. Ok.”  
His Dad was silent for a few seconds and Robert was ready to bolt.  
“Well that's definitely different, not what I was expecting but, if your happy. It's great.”  
Robert felt relief flood through his body. “Your okay with it?”  
“Yeah, I'm just a little shocked that's all. Robert if that's who you love then that's who you love.”  
He couldn't believe it was that easy. He smiled at his Dad, his Dad he hadn't seen in years and he started to feel like it was old times again. He was starting to remember what it was like to be around him again. It felt good. 

 

They'd finished their tea and decided to walk to the large park opposite the café across the road.  
They walked down the path. Both men felt more comfortable and it almost felt like old times.  
“I'd love it if you'd come to the wedding.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I'd love to. When is it?”  
“Next week.”  
“Oh, umm yeah I'm not sure.”  
Roberts smiled dissolved. “Do you have plans.?”  
“No it's. well…there's something I have to do.”  
Jack didn't know how to say it.  
“But you don't even know what day it is yet.” Robert started feeling a little defensive.  
“It's complicated son.”  
“Can't be that complicated!”  
Robert was feeling like maybe his Dad wasn't that keen after all.  
Jack didn't want Robert to know. He was doing his best to not think about it himself let alone tell his son, the son he hadn't seen for years.  
“It's just…I'm..”  
“What?” Robert was getting frustrated.  
Jack could see the frustration. He was going to have to tell him.  
“I've got to go into hospital on the Monday. I've got to have….have an operation.”  
Roberts body tensed. “Right ok.” He now felt bad for pushing. “What kind of operation?”  
His Dad took a deep breath in. He hadn't really come to terms with it himself.  
“I had lots of headaches and dizzy spells for weeks so the GP told me get it checked out at the hospital, turns out there's something in my brain.”  
Robert could see his Dad felt uncomfortable talking about it.  
“Like…cancer?” Robert asked feeling worried.  
“Maybe. That's why I'm having an operation, to see what it is.”  
“Right.”  
Neither of them said anything. Suddenly Roberts phone rang.  
He reached to his pocket, he looked at the screen, it was Liv. A cheeky picture of her with Aaron came up on the screen and he tilted the phone so his Dad could see.  
“It's Aaron's sister.”  
He answered it.  
“Hey, what's up Liv.”  
“Can you get us from the sports centre?” She asked.  
“What now?”  
“Yeah Harry's mum was meant to get us but she's been called into work.”  
Robert looked at his Dad.  
“Have you called Aaron?”  
“Are you not with him. Isn't it your day off?”  
Robert knew maybe this was a good opportunity for him to leave his Dad. He knew they both needed time to process everything.  
“Yeah, no its fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
Robert ended the call.  
“Sorry I've got to go pick her and her boyfriend up.”  
Jack nodded. “Yeah of course.”  
Robert felt like he had so much he wanted to say.  
“Maybe if I call you tomorrow we can meet up again?” Robert suggested.  
His Dad smiled. “Yeah, I'm not busy tomorrow so…yeah I'd love that.”  
Robert was going to invite him to dinner but he wanted to speak to Aaron first.  
“I'll call you then.”  
“Ok.”  
Robert then did something neither of them expected. He moved forward and hugged his Dad.  
Jack wasn't expecting it and he had to stop himself from getting emotional. 

 

Robert walked back towards the road to were he parked his car.  
As he sat in his car about to start the engine he suddenly felt himself start to cry. He didn't know where it came from but he couldn't control it. 

 

Robert had dropped Liv and Harry off at Harry's parents. He walked into the flat to see Aaron sat on the sofa.  
Aaron looked over to him. “Hey, how'd it go?”  
Aaron could instantly see the upset on Roberts face.  
Robert did his best to hide if from Liv. He could tell she knew something was up but she didn't want say anything in front of Harry.  
Aaron rushed to his side.  
“What's wrong. What happened?”  
Robert sighed. “It went well. I was actually pleased to see him. I thought I'd just be angry but I wasn't.”  
“Okay, so why are you upset?”  
Robert walked past Aaron and sat down on the sofa. “He's ill. I think.”  
“What?”  
Robert didn't say anything. He just sat there staring into space.  
Aaron sat beside him and took hold of his hand. “Talk to me. Please.”  
Robert snapped out of his daze. “He's having an operation on his brain.”  
Aaron moved closer to Robert. He could see his eyes begin to water and it made Aaron's chest hurt.  
“They have to see if the thing in his head is cancer or not.”  
A tear fell down Roberts cheek. Aaron wiped it away and kissed his cheek.  
“He's my Dad Aaron. My Dad.”  
Aaron hadn't ever seen Robert like this. He was lost and scared.  
“I'm here.”  
Aaron felt like he needed to remind Robert of that. Robert felt like he was in his own little world and Aaron wanted him to open up.  
He looked at Aaron and smiled. “I know.”  
“When is he having the operation?”  
“The day after our wedding.”  
Aaron stroked his hands over Roberts.  
“Do you want us to put the wedding back.”  
Robert looked at him sharply. “No of course not.”  
“We can, its fine if you want to be with him.”  
Robert loved how Aaron knew that even though he hadn't seen his father in years he'd still be incredible worried.  
“No Aaron our wedding is going to happen on Sunday.”  
“I don't mind, honestly”  
“His operation isn't until Monday so maybe…”  
Robert felt awful. “Maybe we could postpone the honeymoon.”  
Aaron smiled. “That's fine.”  
“You don't mind?”  
“No Robert, he's your Dad.”  
Robert sat back. His head was dizzy with thoughts.  
It was weird he hadn't seen him in a long time but he always knew he was there. But now that could all change.  
“I'll make us a cuppa. Yeah?”  
Robert gave a half smile. “Yeah.”

 

As Aaron made the tea Robert just sat there. He didn't known how to feel. After how his mum treated him, his Dad was so protective over him, moving him far away from her so she couldn't hurt him anymore. Then feeling so hurt and rejected when his Dad also turned his back on him.  
Robert felt like there was always this underlying feeling in his heart that he just wanted his parents to love him. When he met Aaron he found someone that loved him for who was completely.  
It was that part in him that wants to take car of Aaron Liv, the part that comes from being left to fend for himself.  
But Robert was older now and he's much more mature then he was when his Dad practically kicked him out, he'd learnt that life is complicated, not everything is black and white. People do stupid things sometimes but that shouldn't define who you are for the rest of your life.  
He felt like he needed to give his Dad another chance at being, his Dad. 

Aaron sat beside him again.  
“Aaron.”  
Aaron sat sideways on the sofa so his body was turned towards Roberts side.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think we could invite my Dad over for dinner?”  
Aaron smiled. “Yeah absolutely.”  
“I know it's weird, I feel like I've spent so much of my life without him. I haven't, not really but things like meeting you, being with you and Liv, I've changed since I was with him last. I've grown up.”  
“Was he pleased to see you?”  
“I think so, yeah.”  
“And you told him about me?”  
Robert smiled. “Yeah, he seemed to take it okay. He was shocked but I don't think it bothered him.”  
“That's good.”  
Aaron picked his tea up and took a sip.  
“What if he has cancer?” Robert voice was small. He wasn't sure if he meant to say it out loud.  
Aaron put his tea down and placed a hand on Roberts thigh. “Then we'll be there for him.”  
“We?” Robert rested his head against Aaron's shoulder.  
“Yes. We. You were there for me and Liv, you took her on as well as me. It's family isn't it! Family is important. If your Dad needs support then he can count on us, right?”  
“Yeah.” Robert felt a little more relaxed. “Thank you”  
Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron's lips. Aaron placed a hand on his cheek kissed him again.  
“I love you so much Robert.”  
“I love you too, so much.”

 

 

1 day to go before the wedding. 

Aaron had met Jack a couple of times and they'd got on just fine. Aaron could tell Robert was becoming more and more attached to having him around and in a way that made it even harder to cope with what was happening.  
There was a fancy old hall in the posh part of town and Aaron and Robert both knew that's where they wanted to get married. They'd walked past it 100s of times in their lives and there was something about it that made it feel magical.  
They had everything sorted. Everyone was invited, they'd worked out the whole ceremony to exactly how they wanted it and the reception was at a hotel not far from the hall.  
Him and Aaron had got there suits all sorted weeks ago along with the rings. Everything was perfect. Well everything apart from the fact that Robert couldn't get his Dad off his mind. He couldn't stop thinking the worst. 

Robert was sitting in their bedroom. He was sitting on Aaron's side of the bed looking at his laptop. He'd spent a few hours a couple of days ago just researching brain tumours but all it did was freak him out. He wanted to talk to his Dad about it all but Jack didn't like talking about it, he was very much on the thinking that if you don't talk about it then it will just go away, or it will be all fine. Robert couldn't think like that, he just worried. 

He heard the door go.  
“WE’RE BACK” Liv shouted.  
Aaron walked into their room. “Hey.”  
Robert closed the laptop “hey.”  
Aaron sighed. “Your looking at all that stuff again aren't you?”  
“Maybe.”  
Aaron got on the bed and sat close to him. “It's not helping you.”  
“I know.” Robert sounded sad and he knew it.  
“I'm sorry Aaron. I should be excited and happy, it's our bloody wedding day tomorrow and I'm all doom and gloom. I'm sorry.”  
“It's understandable Robert. It's okay.”  
Robert almost didn't want Aaron to be so nice.  
“I'll try to stop thinking about it, I promise.”  
“It's okay. Robert just be however you need to be.”  
Roberts phone rang. He picked it off the bed. It was his Dad.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi, listen I'm really sorry but I'm having the operation today.”  
Robert was stuck for words.  
“They had a cancellation.”  
“Ok. Well that's good right.”  
“Well I won't be able to make the wedding.”  
“That's ok. Do you want me there, I can come with you.”  
“No, no you've probably got loads of things that need organising.”  
He looked at Aaron. “No. I'm free today.” Aaron looked at Robert and nodded yes. 

 

It was almost 10pm when Robert got home. He quietly walked in the door but he soon saw Aaron on the sofa watching the tele.

“Hi”  
“Hi.”  
Robert gave Aaron a kiss.  
“How it go?.”  
“No sure, he's still asleep so I thought I'd come home and get some rest. I need to be my best for tomorrow.”  
Aaron looked like he was trying to fake a smile.  
“What's wrong?”  
“You were supposed to be sleeping at the hotel tonight, remember.”  
They had agreed as they weren't meant to see each other before the wedding, so Robert would stay at the hotel the night before.  
“Shit! I forgot.”  
“It's alright. Robert maybe we should cancel the wedding. Do it another time, a time when your more focused.”  
“No Aaron, please I want to marry you tomorrow.”  
“Me too but if it's the wrong time then it's the wrong time.”  
“No it's not the wrong time. It's our big day Aaron and it's going to be amazing.”  
Aaron wanted to marry Robert more than anything but he wanted Robert to be in the right frame of mind.”  
“Robert I love you more than anything, if we change the date then it's not the end of the world.”  
Robert felt himself panic. “Please Aaron. Please done bale on me.”  
“Robert I'm not, I just want you to be alright.”  
“And I will be if we get married.”  
Aaron sighed. “Just take a second and think about it.”  
“I don't need to. Aaron you’re the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to marry you tomorrow.”  
Robert was getting emotional. “Yeah, my Dad I'll and I wish he wasn't but I can't change that. It's my wedding day tomorrow, our wedding day and I can't wait. He should be awake by tomorrow and after we get married I can see him but before then, getting married to you is all that I want. I want to be your husband I want it to be tomorrow.”  
It's all Aaron wanted as well and he loved Robert so much. “If your sure.”  
Robert leaned forward and kissed him. “I'm more then sure. I love you so much.”

 

It was 6am and Aaron was eating his breakfast at the kitchen table. He'd left Robert asleep mainly because he looked so fluffy and cute that he didn't want to ruin that.  
He was nervous but in a madly excited way. He got to marry the man he loved today and that made his butterflies get butterflies. He was so excited.  
“Morning, where's the husband to be?” Liv asked. Dressed in her dressing gown and popping some bread in the toaster.  
“Asleep still.”  
Liv could see the grin on his face. “Excited then?”  
Aaron smiled. “Just a little.”  
They both had a moment of excited smiling as Liv grabbed her toast and sat next to Aaron.  
“So glad your happy.”  
“Same goes for you, you and Harry seem to be getting on well.”  
“Yeah we are. He's the best.”  
“Well I'm pleased for you.”  
“Same. Roberts amazing.”  
“Yeah he is. Oh speak of the devil.”  
Robert walked out, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He walked up to Aaron and held his face with his hands and kissed him deeply. Completely ignoring that Liv was right there. “Happy Wedding day.”  
Aaron blushed. “Happy Wedding day.”  
They smiled then looked at Liv as she made a vomiting sound.  
“Shut up you, I've see you and Harry snogging each other's faces off.” Robert laughed.  
Liv went red. “When?”  
“That would be telling.”  
She threw hers hands in the air. “Well we're young, we're supposed to do that. You two oldies should pack it in.”  
“Were not that old.” Aaron frowned.  
Robert kissed Aaron's cheek. “Were in our prime. Sexual peek.”  
“Oh my god, stop.” Liv winced.  
Both men laughed.

 

“Ok. Ready?” Liv asked.  
She was in a dress. One that Robert had insisted made her look beautiful. She didn't particularly like wearing dresses at all but she wanted it to be perfect for them. 

Both men in black suit. They stood in the kitchen together as Liv took some photos for her personal wedding album.  
“You two look so cute.” She beamed.

 

They both got a taxi to the wedding hall. It was a lovely sunny day and the place looked amazing. Everyone was there and it looked just how they'd imagined.  
They stood at the altar. They didn't want anyone walking down the aisle they just wanted to both be at the altar to start with. It was small and intimate just like they wanted.  
The whole thing was perfect. It went completely to plan and both men couldn't have bigger smiles on their faces as they walked out of that hall as Husband and Husband if they tried. 

As the car took them back to the reception at the hotel they couldn't keep their hands off each other in the back of the car.  
“I love you so much Mr Sugden-Dingle.”Robert loved how it sounded. He loved it so much more when it was Aaron saying it to him.  
“That's sounds amazing.” He kissed Aaron and slip his hand up his thigh, skimming his dick lightly.”  
Aaron blushed. “Robert! Not in here.”  
He leaned into Aaron's ear. “It turns me on so bad”  
“What me calling you Mr Sugden-Dingle?”  
Robert kissed Aaron's neck. “Yeah.”  
“That's good to know.”  
“God I want you.”  
Aaron laughed. “Well you'll have to just be patient won't you.”  
“Spoil sport.”  
“Oh, what you want us to fuck in the back of this car, letting the driver watch?”  
“Well…”  
“No! Robert.” Aaron smiled. “That's practically dogging!”  
Robert burst out laughing. “Ok, you've kinda put me off now.”  
Aaron pulled him in for another kiss as they pulled up at the hotel. 

 

It was one of the best, most heartwarming things Aaron had ever seen.  
As he stood at the bar he could see Liv and Robert on the dance floor. Robert had hold of Liv's hands as the moved round in a circle, completely rocking out to Taylor Swift. It was a magical sight that Aaron will never be able to forget, or want to. 

 

Robert sat down next to Aaron with a sweaty forehead. It was dark outside now and the dance floor was full of bright colours and everyone dancing their hearts out.  
“Bloody hell, I'm exhausted from all that dancing.”  
“You two looked so cute.”  
Robert smiled.  
“She said you refused to dance.”  
“I don't dance.”  
“Not even with me on our wedding day?”  
Robert gave him his pouty sad face.  
Aaron rolled his eyes. “Mmmn maybe.”  
Robert stood up and held his hand out to Aaron. “Come on then.”  
Aaron wanted to say no but he couldn't, he took Roberts hand and they made their way to the dance floor. 

It was Aaron's worst nightmare to begin with but after a few minutes he got into it and almost kinda enjoyed himself. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. 

“ROBERT” Liv shouted over the music. “YOUR PHONE KEEPS RINGING”  
Robert nodded at Aaron towards the seats and they both made there way to where they'd been sitting.  
Robert took his phone from his suit jacket pocket.  
“Mr Sugden?”  
He looked at his husband. “It's Sugden-Dingle as of today actually”  
There was silence on the other end.  
“Sorry, hello” Robert said again.  
“Are you the son of Jack Sugden?”  
“Yeah.” Robert felt a little panicked.  
“Could you come to the hospital. We need the next of kin to Jack Sugden and he's written your name down.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Can you come to the hospital?”  
“It's my wedding day.”  
“Your Dad, he's very ill.”  
Robert looked at Aaron.  
He held is hand over the phone. “It's my dad. The hospital wants to see me.”  
Aaron looked around. He felt like saying no but, this was Roberts Dad. Aaron thought about if it was his Mum, he looked at Robert and smiled. “Let's go.”

 

Robert was talking to the doctor as Aaron was sat on the seats in the family waiting room. As Robert made his way back to Aaron, Aaron could see there was something wrong.  
“What's happening?”  
Robert sat down. His white shirt untucked with his tie loose round his neck.  
“Something went wrong. He's in a coma or life support, something.” Robert couldn't think straight.  
“What?”  
“They said he didn't react well to be putting under and the mass in his head had grown a lot since they'd scanned him last. They said it was an aggressive cancer.”  
Aaron didn't know what to say. Robert had only just got his Dad back and now he could be losing him completely.  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“Aaron, he's put me down as next of kin.”  
“Right?”  
“They said did want a DNR for him.”  
Aaron looked confused.  
“It means do not resuscitate.”  
Aaron looked shocked. “Is he not going to wake up.”  
Robert felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I don't know, they don't know.” Robert wasn't coping.  
Aaron held onto Roberts hand. “I'm here.”  
Robert smiled. “I know.”

 

“Mr Sugden-Dingle?”  
Robert stood up. Him and Aaron had been on the family room for an hour.  
“Can you come with me please.”  
He looked at Aaron, then back at the doctor “is my husband aloud to come.”  
“Yes.”  
Robert smiled and held Aaron's hand.  
They walked to Jacks room.  
Robert took a deep breath in as he walked into the room. He wasn't ready for seeing his Dad that way. He was flat in his back with tubes and wires all around him. There was a machine that was breathing for him. It looked awful.  
Aaron just kept hold of Robert's hand. He didn't know what to say to make it any better.  
The doctor looked at them. “Your father is very ill. The tumour in his brain is one of the worst there is and it's spreading. We think that during the operation something could have possibly happened resulting in a heavy bleed. There is swelling and the mass that was taken from his brain was in a significantly different place to get to. He also seems to have suffered a massive stroke. I'm sorry but there is little to no chance of your farther waking up as far as we can tell, he has little to none brain activity.”  
Robert didn't even know how to process that information. He squeezed Aaron's hand as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“I know it's difficult but I have to ask if you want a DNR and also if we feel in the couple of days and if you agree that the best thing for your father would be to take him off life support and let him die.”  
Aaron felt Robert loosen his grip on Aaron's hand as he looked for the chair and sat down. Robert was a shaking mess.  
Robert looked at the doctor. “How can this be happening?”  
The doctor didn't respond.  
“He only came in so you could check what it was.” Robert was getting angry.  
“You messed up! This is all the hospitals fault!”  
Robert got up and paced the room.  
“Mr Sugden-Dingle I can assure you that we did all we could.”  
“Can you give us some time.” Aaron said to the doctor. He simply nodded and left the room.  
Aaron wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't think of anything worth while.  
“Aaron how could this happen.”  
Aaron just shook his head and looked at Jack.  
“He's my Dad, I haven't seen him in years and when I do decide to get in contact he's on bloody life support and dying on me. What the fuck is happening.”  
Robert felt himself start to cry. Aaron moved quickly and held onto him. “It's okay.”  
Robert cried into Aaron's neck.

 

It was a few hours later and Robert had just been staring at his Dad for the last half an hour trying to figure out what to do.  
Aaron had gone home to check on Liv. Harry's mum took her home and her and Harry were going to stay at the flat. Aaron picked them up some food on the way and made sure Liv was kept up to date on everything. Aaron was glad she had Harry. He was taking care of her and it reminded him of when Aaron needed Robert and he took care of him. 

 

Aaron went back to the hospital and met Robert outside Jacks room.  
He kissed his cheek and ran his hand down his back. “Hey.” He said softly.  
Robert smiled. “Is Liv alright?”  
“Yeah she's at ours with Harry. She's fine.”  
Robert nodded. “Good.”  
Robert looked a mess. He'd abandoned his tie all together and looked like he was about to pass out.  
“Have they said anything else?”  
“No, just that I need to think about the options.”  
Robert sighed as they both walked into Jacks room.  
Robert sat on the one chair that sat beside the bed. “I need to make a decision.”  
Aaron nodded in agreement.  
“Aaron what should I do?”  
“I don't know Robert, I'm so sorry.”  
Robert looked at his Dad. He stood up and held his hand. “There doing another scan in the morning. If that didn't go well then they advised me that there would be almost no chance of him walking up.”  
Aaron went a stood beside him. “Do you think he's knows what happening?” Robert asked as he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.  
“Not sure. people do say that people in a coma can hear stuff.”  
“But she's on life support, is that different?”  
“I don't know.”  
Robert looked at his father. “What do I do Dad?”  
Aaron felt his heart brake.

 

It was the next morning and Robert woke with Aaron's head in his lap. They had slept on the sofa in the relatives room.  
“Aaron.”  
Aaron woke slowly and sat up. “Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
They both felt awful.  
“I'm going to call Liv.”  
Aaron left the room and Robert felt numb. He still didn't know what to do and it was massing with his mind. He knew that if there was literally no change of him waking up then he felt in his heart that the nicest thing to was to let him go.  
Aaron returned “she's fine. She sends her love.”  
Robert smiled. “She's a good egg.”  
“Hah yeah, she is.”  
Aaron sat back down next to him.  
“I'm going to tell you what I think.” Aaron said softly.  
He looked at Robert.  
“This is not me telling you what I think you should do, but just what I would do. I think.”  
Robert nodded.  
“I can't speak as if it was my Dad but if it was my Mum then If she was laying there, no brain activity and they advised me to let her go. Then I would. For her.”  
Robert took in what his husband had said and let out a breath. “Right.”  
Aaron took Roberts hand “but you need to do what you think is best.”  
Robert nodded. “I'm just scared I'll make the wrong decision. I don't want him to be kept alive to just be a vegetable but what if there's a change, that tiny chance that I could get him back.”  
Aaron didn't know what to say.  
Both men looked up as the door opened.  
“Mr Suden-Dingle”  
“Yeah?”  
“We've done a full assessment on your father.”  
“Ok.”  
“I'm sorry but he's not responding to anything. His brain activity is almost non existent and he's completely dependent on the machines keeping him alive.”  
Robert felt a cold wave wash through him. He kinda knew it was coming but he hoped it wouldn't.  
“I'll give you some time Mr Sugden-dingle but it would be in your fathers interest to try and decide what to do.”  
He looked at Aaron and then back at the doctor. “What do you advise?”  
“That you let him die peacefully.” The doctor answered honestly.  
Robert bowed his head. He just wanted his Dad back.


	17. One door shuts, another door opens

Robert suddenly felt his vision go blurry and his head spin. He didn't want this responsibility, he just wanted to get to know his Dad again, spend time with him, have him meet Liv properly. He wanted someone else to make the decision. He couldn't.   
“Robert” Aaron asked softly. “What do you want to do?”  
Robert didn't answer, Aaron's voice was just a muffled sound in his head   
Aaron looked at the doctor. “Maybe give us some more time.”  
The doctor nodded “of course” he walked out of the room.   
Robert looked like he was on another planet.   
“Robert” Aaron tried to get him to focus on his voice. “I'm here ok. It's okay. Robert?”  
He looked at Aaron. “I need to go.” He headed for the door and Aaron grabbed his arm.   
“Where are you going?”  
“I can't do this!”  
“Robert” Aaron took hold of his hand. “You have to. I'm sorry but you do. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere but this has to be decided by you.”  
Robert just shook his head and pulled his hands away from Aaron.   
“No. I can't. I shouldn't have to do this.”   
He stormed out the door and down the corridor. 

 

It was half an hour later and Aaron was at the coffee machine. He'd been calling Robert nonstop, he didn't want to leave the hospital in case he came back.   
He sat drinking his coffee when his phone rang. He quickly got to it thinking it was Robert.   
It was Liv. He sighed.   
“Hey” he said trying to seem cheery.  
“Aaron you need to come home.”  
“Why?”  
“Robert just stormed in and shut himself in his room. He won't speak to me and I'm worried about him.”  
Aaron's got up and headed for the exit of the hospital.   
“I'm on my way. Just leave him ok.”  
“Ok. Is he alright?”  
“Not really, no.”

 

Aaron got to the flat and hugged Liv. “It's alright.”   
“He hasn't come out yet.”  
“Ok. Listen maybe you two could pop out for a bit. Give us some space.”  
Liv nodded. “But is he alright.”  
“His Dads not well.”  
“What's wrong with him?”  
“He's on life support, he's probably…probably going to die and Roberts not coping.”  
Liv felt her eyes tear up. “Oh my god.”  
She hugged Aaron. “Me and Harry will go into town for a bit.”  
“Thanks.”

 

Liv and Harry left as Aaron approached his and Robert's room.   
The door was closed. “Robert.” Aaron said with a soft voice.   
There was no reply.   
There wasn't a lock on the door, he could just walk in but he felt like he shouldn't.   
“It's okay to be scared Robert, I have no idea how I'd cope if it was my choice.”  
He sat on the floor by the door. “Robert I know you better than anyone else on this entire planet and I know that you're capable of being strong enough to do this.”   
Robert was sat on Aaron's side of the bed. He'd been crying, looking on his laptop for anything that could tell him what the best thing was to do. After no help and everything point towards letting his Dad die he pushed the laptop away. He didn't want to read it anymore.   
He could hear Aaron. He didn't know why he didn't just come into the room. It made Robert love Aaron even more, he was giving him space, he always knew what Robert needed. .  
“I know what's it's like to lose a parent. My mum was amazing and one day she was just gone. I think about her all the time and yeah, it's sad and horrible but she will always be with me. Your Dad was so proud of you, he was so please for us getting married. Maybe see this as a positive, as in he got a chance to be in your life again, even if it was for a short time he still saw how you'd grown up and enjoying life. What's happening to him is so awful but you’re his son and he needs you to be brave. You can do this Robert.”

The door opened and Aaron stood up. Robert pulled Aaron to a hug. “I'm here.” He whispered against Robert cheek. 

 

It had been an hour or so and Robert and Aaron were still at the flat. Robert was feeling a lot more calm now. Him and Aaron sat on the sofa nursing a cup of tea.   
Robert shifted on the sofa “we should get back to the hospital.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I can't put it off forever and I know what I need to do.”  
Aaron felt awful. He hated that he'd practically told Robert to let his Dad die but he knew, and the doctor knew, that that's what was best for him.   
“I'm so sorry Robert.”   
Aaron took his hand, skimming his hand over Roberts wedding ring. “I wish I could take this all away.”  
“Me too” Robert sighed. 

 

They got to the hospital. Roberts breathing was becoming erratic and Aaron was trying his best to calm him.   
“Just breath Robert.”  
Robert was doing his best. He just needed to stay strong and focused. 

 

They were with Jack in his hospital room. Robert had hold of Aaron's hand with a tightening grip and he didn't feel ready but as he looked at his Dad laying there he knew what he would want. 

The doctor walked in and politely smiled at both of them. There was an awkward air.   
“I've decided on what to do.” Robert said with a shaky voice. “I know what's best for my Dad.”  
The doctor nodded.   
Aaron could feel Robert's hand shaking. He looked at Robert, he could see he was terrified.   
“Are you sure there's no chance of him waking up, I've read that people wake up after years.” Robert desperately asked.   
“Mr Sugden-Dingle your father hasn't responded to any test”  
“Yeah I know that” he had a harshness to his voice. “I just want you to tell me if there is any chance he'll wake up, any?”  
“I can't tell you there is no chance but I'm 99.9% sure he'll never wake up and if he did, he wouldn't be able to function normal. He'd have very extensive brain damage. His quality of life would be very poor.”  
Robert took a deep breath in and looked at Aaron.   
“I need to let him go, don't I?” Robert felt himself start to cry.   
Aaron nodded slowly as he squeezed his hand.   
Robert looked back at his Dad, then at the doctor.   
“Ok, I'm ready.”   
He wiped the tears from his face as the doctor nodded. “I'll let you say your goodbyes and I'll come back in a few minutes.”  
The doctor walked out the door and Robert's body felt frozen. He let go of Aaron's hand and took his fathers hand.   
“Aaron do you think I can have a minute alone.”  
“Of course. I'll be right outside.”  
Aaron walked out the room, leaving Robert alone with his father.   
As Aaron left, Robert suddenly felt so alone and so scared. He didn't know what to say, how to act. This was the last time he'd get the chance to be with his Dad.   
He looked down at him and smiled. “I spent so long thinking you didn't even care about me, thinking I was the last thing on your mind everyday and that changed how I thought about you for a long time. I wish now that I'd reached out to you sooner.” Robert felt his heart began to beat faster as he looked at the machine keeping his Dad alive. It made a shiver run down his spine. “If it was me instead of you, I'd want you to let me go.” Robert felt like someone had punched him in the chest. “I love you so much Dad. You protected me from Mum, you loved her but you left her so I'd be safe and for the record, if your wondering, I don't hate you for taking side and shutting me out, I understand that more now that I'm older, love is a powerful thing, it's stronger than anything I know. You were a great Dad and I'll miss you so much.”  
Robert's eyes were red with tears constantly streaming down his cheeks. He sat down on the chair and called for Aaron.  
Aaron was just outside and as he heard Roberts voice he made his way in. He walked up to Robert and wiped some of his tears away. “You alright?” Aaron knew it was a stupid question.   
“I need to do this now. I can't wait any longer.”  
Aaron nodded and went out the room to get the doctor. 

 

“You tell me when your ready Mr Sugden-Dingle.”  
The doctor was standing by the machine that was keeping his Dad alive. He watched as Robert bent down, sweeping his Dads dark hair to the side and kissing him softly on the forehead.   
He pulled away and held Aaron's hand. He looked at the doctor and nodded “ok.”  
The doctor turned the machine off.  
Robert felt Aaron move closer to him, holding Robert up as he felt him become unstable. Robert pulled Aaron into a hug as he couldn't stop himself from crying. That was it. He was gone. 

 

It was late evening and Robert was curled up on the sofa. Aaron had asked if Liv could stay at Harry's for the night as he knew Robert needed no fuss.

Aaron had made him some tea, put on his favourite film and made the sofa cosy with blankets and cushions. It was stormy outside with rain lashing again the window as cracks of thunder kept causing flashes of light. Robert didn't know how to feel. He kept going from one mood to the other but Aaron knew he just needed to be there and help him through how ever he was feeling.   
“Aaron, come here.”  
Aaron was sat on the other sofa as he could tell Robert needed some space.   
Aaron got up and sat on the coffee table opposite.   
“No, come here. Lay with me.”  
Aaron smiled as he got under the blanket and placed his head in the crook of Roberts neck and wrapping his arm around his middle.   
“Thank you for being so amazing.”  
Aaron smiled. “I'd do anything for you. Anything.”  
Robert felt him self start to cry again and Aaron knew it was just a mix of everything making him upset.   
He calmed his breathing and stroked a hand through Aaron's hair. “I'm sorry our wedding wasn't as we planned.”  
“It was. It was perfect.”  
“No it wasn't. We're supposed to be on our honeymoon right now and we cut the reception party short so we could go to the hospital.”  
“Robert your Dad was more important.”  
Robert sighed and pressed a kiss to Aaron's head “I feel like it wasn't what you wanted.”  
“Robert you really think that?”  
He nodded.   
“I could have married you in a shitty garden shed and I'd of been happy, do you know why?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I was marrying you. That's all that mattered to me. It was perfect.”  
Robert smiled. “Thank you.”  
“You don't have to thank me. Your everything to me.”  
Robert felt such a mix of emotions. 

 

“Are you asleep?” Aaron whispered softly.   
“Hmm, yeah.”  
“Can I have a hug?”  
“You don't have to ask Aaron.”  
“I thought you might be asleep.”  
“Well I'm not.” Robert turned over and faced Aaron. “Come here.” He reached out for him and pulled him close.   
Aaron made a humming noise as he felt the warmth of Roberts body.   
“Are you alright?” Robert said quietly agains Aaron's hair.   
“Just makes you think, what happened to your Dad. It was all so sudden. You never know what could happen.”  
Robert didn't say anything. He just held Aaron tighter.   
“Don't think about it.”  
“But maybe we should think about it. I keep wondering what would happen to Liv if something happened to me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Aaron didn't really know. He just couldn't stop thinking about something ruining their little family.   
“I don't know. Just ignore me.”  
“Nothing's going to happen to us Aaron and worrying that it will won't help anyone. I just need to remember the good times with my Dad and try to make my life as happy as I can. I want us to travel, try new things. Be adventurous, just live.”  
Aaron smiled. “I want all that as well. Me and you.”  
“Me and you.” Robert echoed as he ran his hand up and down Aaron's back.   
They were content in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

It was two weeks later and Robert was sitting in the cold on a park bench. He wasn't sure how he got here but wherever it was it was beautiful. Trees all around and leaves being blown by his feet with the sun shining as it began to set. It seemed almost magical. 

“There you are.”  
Robert smiled at Aaron. “Sorry, needed some space.”  
“Oh, sorry. Just come back when your ready.”  
“No, no not space from you, from everyone else.”  
“Yeah, your mums a right piece of work.”

It was the day of the funeral and Roberts mum had obviously got to be centre of attention. Robert knew his Dad would have hated it but he had to let her know. He had to let her come to the wedding.   
He'd gotten her number from an old phone book his Dad had and Robert had half hoped she wouldn't turn up.   
He didn't want to see her again and she hadn't gotten anymore sober.   
She'd made a right scene in from of everyone in the church, she was an embarrassment and Robert just wanted her to leave.   
After it was over Robert didn't want to make conversation with her. He didn't want anything to do with her.

“She's a bloody nightmare!”  
Aaron sat next to him. “She was talking to Liv.”  
Robert eyes widened “well she shouldn't be.”  
“I dragged her away.”  
“Good. I don't want her getting involved in my life in any way.”  
“She was going on about the will and who gets what?”  
“I don't care about all that, but she doesn't deserve anything. She's a bully.”  
“Maybe he left a will.”  
“Maybe.”  
“But you should get his house anyways. You’re his son and he's not married to her anymore so she hasn't got a leg to stand on.”  
“It's not about me getting his house Aaron!” Roberts voice was harsh.   
“I know.”   
“We'll stop talking about it then”  
Aaron frowned as Robert got up.  
“Robert all I mean is, if your Dad did have a say or would have a say now, he wouldn't want her to have anything.”  
“I know.”  
“Right, so, yeah that's what I mean. Maybe he's left it all to you.”  
“I don't care about the money Aaron.”  
“I'm not saying you do. Robert why are you so defensive about all this.”  
Robert just looked the other way and stated walked down the path.   
“Robert, stop. Come here.”  
Aaron stood in front of him.   
“Talk to me.”  
Robert just looked at he ground.   
“Robert?”  
“I don't feel like I should have his things. His house, his money, I just feel like it's not mine to have.”  
“Why, you’re his son.”  
“Yeah and I haven't been in his life for years.”  
“So, it's not like you parted on bad terms or had a horrible relationship. You loved him and he loved you. It's your birth right to be able to cherish his belongings however you wish.” Aaron sighed. “I just don't want her getting her grubby hands on anything of your Dads. It's yours to keep.”

Robert could see where Aaron was coming from and then felt bad for getting angry about it.   
“Your right. Sorry. I don't want that, I want to cherish his stuff.”  
“I just want the best for you.”  
Robert pulled Aaron in by his waist. “I know.” He moved his hands up to his face and kissed him.   
“Let's go home Mr Robert Sugden-Dingle.”  
Robert smiled and kissed Aaron again. He was so in love with his new husband. 

 

“And?” Aaron asked. He'd been anxious all morning to find out how it went at the solicitors.   
“He made a will 3 weeks before I contacted him.” Robert was still a little in shock.   
“Ok. What did it say?”  
“That everything things he's owns to be left to me.”  
Aaron smiled. “That's amazing.”  
Robert sat down slowly at the kitchen table. “Even before I called him he wanted in to be left to me.”  
“Because he loved you, you’re his son.”  
“Yeah.” Robert shook his head “I just can't believe he did that.”  
Aaron sat down next to him. “Why?”  
“I just didn't think he would. I guess I thought he didn't care.”  
Aaron smiled. “he loved you.”  
“Yeah.”  
Robert kissed Aaron and smiled.   
“What do I do now?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well his house in town, what do I do with it.”  
“It's up to you.”  
“He'd payed the mortgage, it was a his and now its mine.”  
“You could rent it”  
Robert nodded “or live in it.”  
“You could.”  
Robert kissed Aaron again “we could. Me, you and Liv.”  
“Really?”  
“It's got 4 bedrooms. Big garden. I liked it when I lived there.”  
Aaron smiled. “Sounds nice.”  
“Would you want to?”  
Aaron thought about it. “We could get a dog.”  
Robert laughed “we could.”

 

“Wow lady, what's the hurry.” Robert shouted.   
“I'm late, Harry's football match starts in 10 minutes.”  
“Are you back for tea?.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Don't be late, me and Aaron need to talk to you.”  
Liv looked at him “is everything ok?”  
“Yeah everything's fine.” He smiled.   
“Good. I'll be back about half 6.”  
She ran out the door. 

 

Aaron was watching tele after a long day working at the garage. He'd had a shower, put some comfy clothes on and started watching the next episode of a box set he was obsessed with.   
Robert placed the cup of tea on the coaster in front of him.   
“Thanks” Aaron smiled.   
Robert sat next to him, leaning slightly towards him.   
“I've got the keys.”  
“To my heart”  
Robert huffed out a laugh “well yes, but no, to the house.”  
“That's good.”  
“Do you want to go look around tomorrow. Me, you and Liv. See if we would want to live there.”  
Aaron paused the tele. “You sure it's not too soon?”  
“No, the longer I wait the worse it will get. I don't want to look at it as a sad thing. He was my Dad and the thought of living in his house is a comforting feeling.”  
“That's good. Well yeah, we should go check it out.”  
“Do you think Liv will want to move there.”  
“Are you kidding. She'd love it.”  
“You think?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“And what about you?.”  
“As long as your there Robert, I don't care where we live. But, the thought of living in a nice house with a garden sounds good.”   
“I want us all to live there.”  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end here for the time being. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and love. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> There will be more at some point. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comment and tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll update every few days.


End file.
